


Night Beast

by RFox



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Interspecies Romance, Knotting, M/M, Semi-graphic violence, Slow Burn, Vampire Kim Jongdae | Chen, Violence, War, Wolf Pack, Wolf Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RFox/pseuds/RFox
Summary: "One day, the beast within me will awaken with the desire to carry out it's true purpose."***Chanyeol is a wolf, an alpha, a warrior.He doesn't have time for mates, only battle and violence. It was his true calling in life.However, he begins to lose himself to the chaotic charms of a mysterious creature with the ability to kill him in a heartbeat.(NOTE: Tags may update as story progresses)
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 43
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> So, here is something I've been working on for months. Completing my previous multi part story has taught me a lot about plan in formatting. So now I bring you this.
> 
> It's a universe similar to Lord of the Rings or just any fantasy story you've seen with a pinch of modern elements. Like, electricity exists, but where the story takes place is mostly in rural areas if that makes sense.
> 
> I tried my best to clean up all of my spelling and grammar errors. I'll likely go back in and correct them at a later time. (Still picking up errors from Folded Love lol)
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> ~ Renard

🌌🌙🌌

It was at the peek of midnight when the werewolf picks up movement in the area. The sound of something moving quickly through the forest. He faced his head in the direction it was coming from and focused his senses. 

Chanyeol was one of the top alphas in his pack. This meant that he was often assigned to patrol the outskirts of their territory. It's his job to protect their home from foreign invaders who seek to harm them. These enemies ranged from troublesome imps, to human bandits, to high ogres. Most creatures in this region knew about the northern wolf pack's boarders and didn't dare cross them.

He was not alone on his patrol, there were six other alphas monitoring the perimeter of their land. But they were spread thin, the nearest one being almost more than a mile away. Not like that bothered Chanyeol or anything. He was more than capable of neutralizing a hoard of enemies on his own, his inner wolf being one of the most vicious of the pack. It's what he was trained for. Battle was in his blood.

The noise persists in the dense forest. Chanyeol pushes off the tree he was leaning on, his caramel brown eyes narrowed into the tree line. He may not be able to see it, but he could hear it. Approximately a hundred yards south of his location is a moving object headed east.

It was rustling bushes, snapping twigs, bumping into trees. It's speed constantly fluctuated, likely due to the obstacles in it's way or perhaps an injury. This was clearly some kind of creature but Chanyeol was too far away to identify it. He found his nose to be more reliable than his ears.

Whatever it is though, it was just barely skirting the edge of their territory, just far enough to not be considered a threat. Thousands of human travelers and cowardly beasts had kept that same distance, not wanting to anger the wolf pack. Chanyeol could just ignore it and allow the creature's trajectory to eventually lead it away from their land.

However, there was something about it that just didn't sit right with him. The creature sounded frantic, almost desperate as it fumbled through the woods.

After a few seconds of further contemplation, Chanyeol finally made up his mind. He removed his tribal garb and pelts, kneeled down, and shifted into his wolf. A snarl escapes his mouth as his primal instincts take over. Within moments he's changed into a five foot tall sable wolf, brimming with muscle and ferocity.

His heightened senses lock on to the target and his eyes blaze red. He's immediately sprinting in the direction of the unidentified creature. 

Chanyeol loved this, loved being able to release his wolf like this. Not like how he does when he plays with his fellow pack mates on a full moon. Although he didn't mind that, it wasn't what got his blood pumping. He loved the hunt. 

He had come to realize a while ago that what he enjoyed the most was hunting down his enemies. At first he thought this urge stemmed from this primal desire to hunt for food. But after going on so many hunting missions with his elder alphas and betas, he came to know that this wasn't the case when he felt no excitement from catching his prey.

It was only when Chanyeol took down his first horde of forest trolls that he finally got that adrenaline rush, his wolf ripping them to shreds, keeping his pack safe. It was then that he knew that fighting to protect his home was his true calling. Sure he was a little unhinged, but he was getting better at controlling himself.

It seems as soon as Chanyeol is in pursuit, the creature slows to a stop. It throws Chanyeol off a bit but he pushes on. He considered the possibility of this being some kind of trap to lure him out. Luckily for him all he had to do was howl at the top of his lungs and the cavalry would come running.

Within a few minutes, Chanyeol starts to pick up the scent of the creature. He detected blood, fresh from how strong it smelled. Then there was another scent that was very odd.

The smell wasn't anything Chanyeol recognized. Based on his relative positioning skills, Chanyeol deduces that the creature is a humanoid, which ruled out other wolves for now. He also ruled out orcs and trolls, not only was the creature moving too fast, but he would have picked up their putrid smell by now.

It could be a very fast human, or maybe a vampire with an injury.

Vampires...

The natural enemy of werewolves. 

Once Chanyeol hits a clearing, he finally caught up to the unidentified creature and he skids to a halt just at the tree line. His head hung low, the bushes just high and dense enough to hide his wolf while he stared into the clearing with glowing red eyes.

Leaning against a tree stump was a man, his naked form covered almost head to toe in nasty gashes and blood. Chanyeol couldn't even make out his skin tone. The man's head leaned back against the tree stump, exposing an impressive neck. His wolf keens at it and Chanyeol shakes his head to focus. 

From a distance, Chanyeol would have thought the man was dead if he hadn't noticed the faint rise and fall of his chest or the distant sound of a heartbeat. 

After coming to the conclusion that there is no threat, Chanyeol began his approach. The man looked like his soul was about to return to the stars at any moment. 

Now his pack didn't usually rescue the injured from the dangerous woods, however the stranger's mangled form broke Chanyeol's heart. It seems the man had narrowly escaped his doom at the hands of dangerous beasts. It would be awful if his struggles for life were all for nothing, destined to succumb to his wounds and die alone.

Chanyeol gets within a few feet of the blood soaked man only to freeze when the wind shifts the air, causing the man's scent to become more clear. 

Under the stench of blood was the faintest scent of his natural enemy.

Vampire.

The alpha bares his teeth and a menacing growl escapes his throat. His vision start to redden as his glowing eyes lock onto his target. 

Chanyeol forgot about the saving. He's going to dig his teeth into that thick throat and sever the vampire's head from his body. 

It's what the vile creature deserves. 

At the sound of Chanyeol's growls, the vampire twitches. He lowers his head and Chanyeol sees his face was caked in blood just like the rest of his body. It made it difficult for Chanyeol to make out the features, just high cheekbones. His dark hair was caked in blood, falling into his...blood orange eyes.

The strange eyes grew wide when they landed on the wolf initially, but the next moment they are half lidded, almost calm. The corners of his lips curled upward weakly. 

Chanyeol never stopped growling the entire time, his scent flaring in warning. He didn't understand what the vampire was doing, smiling at him like that. Even when Chanyeol moved forward so that he was towering over the bloodied vampire, his expression never changed.

He merely stared up at the wolf, eyes turning hazy as he continued to smile. Chanyeol wondered if this was some final act of defiance. Not wanting to look terrified of death at the hands of his enemy. 

The vampire's mouth opens and he weakly lifts one of his bloodied hands. For a second Chanyeol thought he was going to attack before he realizes that the vampire is trying to say something. He mouths words but nothing comes out at first, instead blood seeps from the corners of his mouth.

".. please," 

The voice is weak, barely audible even for Chanyeol's sharp ears.

"...kill...me,"

Chanyeol stops growling and tilts his head, completely baffled by what he just heard. 

Most vampires begged him for mercy, for him the spare their worthless lives so that they may prey on the helpless humans or wolves of the forest. Chanyeol would snap their heads off immediately, relishing in the few seconds of terror in their red eyes before they turn to dust.

But Chanyeol had never encountered a vampire that begged for death. 

After staring the vampire down for a few more moments, Chanyeol shifts back to normal, the cool air touching his bare flesh. He kneels down to the bloodied vampire so that their heads were almost leveled.

"Why do you want me to kill you?"

At the wolf's transformation, the vampire frowns. His eyebrows furrow and his lips move again trying to say something. But this time nothing comes out, not a sound. Chanyeol focuses on reading the vampires lips instead and picks up the words 'kill me' over and over. Then tears start falling from his eyes, turning red as they passed over the bloodstained cheeks. This action stuns Chanyeol.

Vampires don't cry do they?

The injured man starts to cough violently, the blood in his mouth likely obstructing his air way. Strange considering vampires don't actually need to breathe, right? None the less, it sounded painful. 

Chanyeol didn't know why he was having such a hard time killing this vampire who begs for death. Maybe it was because he had never encountered pray that actually wanted to die before. Not only that, but the vampire just didn't feel like pray to him. Chanyeol liked the hunt, the chase, and the struggle right before he ended his target's life.

Chanyeol didn't get a thrill out of killing prey that doesn't resist. 

It felt...wrong for some reason.

Eventually the vampire passes out, head drooping down while blood dripped from his lips.

Not knowing what to do and feeling a bit panicked, Chanyeol did the most insane thing he could possibly do.

He scoops the bloodied vampire up and carries him bridal style back to his pack, trying not to wince at the blood dripping onto him. It looked like he was carrying a mangled corpse. 

The steady but faint beat of the vampire's heart was the only signal of life.

Huh...heart...

A vampire with a heartbeat? 

Chanyeol had ran quite a distance to reach his target while in wolf form. It was going to take longer to return on two legs, especially with someone in his arms. He was already trying to come up with something to say to his Head Alpha once he returns. The worst case scenario, he kicks the snot out of Chanyeol for idiocy bringing a vampire to their home. Best case scenario...

The wolf groaned. 

Maybe that was the best case scenario.

  


  
***

When Chanyeol returned with the vampire, his pack mates surrounded him instantly, they could smell him coming from miles away. Alphas and betas growled and glared at the weak vampire in his arms, their agitated scents swirling around him. The omegas kept their distance, eyeing him wearily. 

A stern voice commands the crowd to part and they make way within seconds. 

Kyungsoo, Head Alpha of the pack, comes forward. He's dressed in traditional tribal clothing, hiding his powerful body. Head Alpha may be one of the shorter alphas of their pack, but his aura alone was enough to move mountains. His short black fringe fell over his dark eyes, expression blank and unreadable. However Kyungsoo's unwavering gaze was enough to make Chanyeol squirm. 

The head alpha scans the blooded vampire, nostrils flaring as he takes in the scent, eyes glowing a faint maroon. Chanyeol sees the gears turning in his leader's head. What was he thinking about?

Then, Kyungsoo instructs Chanyeol to take the vampire to his hut, shocking both Chanyeol and the surrounding pack. A few of them vocalized their displeasure by growling louder but with one look from Kyungsoo they go silent.

Chanyeol brings the vampire to the head alphas bungalow, its a lot bigger than the rest of the pack's homes. It contained a main area with two grand wooden chairs, draped in animal pelts and skins, at the far wall positioned similar to a throne room. On one side was a hall with guest rooms and the head alpha's chamber. On the other side was a corridor designed to tend to the injured. It wasn't as big as the pack's medical hut, but it was enough for severely injured patients to be treated by the head omega himself.

Being careful as not to trip while walking up the wooden stares, Chanyeol took the vampire inside, ignoring the small crowd of agitated wolves that gathered at the base of the steps. Kyungsoo was right behind Chanyeol, almost like his personal escort.

When they enter, Jongin, Head Omega and Kyungsoo's mate, is already getting prepared. Next to him is Mark, a young omega that Kyungsoo told to run ahead and instruct Jongin to get ready for a new patient. 

Chanyeol placed the vampire down carefully onto the medical bed, however the cloth coming in contact with the open wounds caused the vampire to flinch in discomfort. He unconsciously widens his mouth in a silent cry, exposing his fangs to the group of wolves.

Mark jumps and hides behind Chanyeol, his eyes wide with terror. Chanyeol smiles down at the young omega and places his hand on his head, attempting to calm the spooked boy. However he himself was unsure about this. Kyungsoo hasn't said anything to him about what they planned to do. Even now, Kyungsoo is staring at the vampire just as intensely as when he arrived.

Jongin doesn't ask any questions, he quickly opens up his cabinet and begins pulling out bandages and sewing equipment. As head omega, Jongin was the most skilled healer of their pack. It took him years to hone his abilities. But has he ever taken care of a vampire before?

If Jongin is nervous, he doesn't show it, cleaning the vampire's wounds in silence. Kyungsoo hovers behind him, observing the unconscious vampire with his unwavering stare. Now Chanyeol is starting to feel awkward as he doesn't have anything to do. It's not like he could stay to protect the head omega, the head alpha was already enough. So he chose to take his leave.

"I'm heading out," he says, turning to the door.

"Take the boy with you," Kyungsoo says, not taking his eyes off of the vampire. Jongin doesn't even acknowledge Chanyeol, his focus completely on the vampiric patient. 

Chanyeol nods while giving Mark a little pat on the back, unfreezing the terrified omega and guiding him out of the bungalow. 

"Is Head Omega going to be ok?" Mark asks while Chanyeol escorts him to his hut. The omega still looked shaken up. Mark has never left the pack's village before. Aside from a few beast carcasses, he had little contact with other species of forest creatures. This was probably his first time seeing a vampire up close.

Chanyeol gave the young omega a reassuring smile, "You don't need to worry about Jongin, he's the strongest omega I know." He ruffles Mark's red hair, "Besides, he has the great and powerful Head Alpha to protect him."

Mark smiles and giggles an 'ok'. Chanyeol's alpha confidence seems to calm the omega boy until they arrive at his home. The boy's omega mother thanks Chanyeol kindly before swiftly tugging on Mark's ear, chastising the boy for being outside so late in the night.

It's on his way back to his own hut that Chanyeol starts to feel uneasy. Perhaps it was the loss of the young omega's calming pheromones that caused his anxiety to return. As an alpha, it was important for him to stay strong for the rest of his pack. But when he is alone, his nerves tended to get the best of him. What was he thinking? Bringing a vampire into their village was plain stupidity. 

  
It’s just… this one seems different. 

  
Chanyeol hated these kinds of dilemmas, ones that couldn't be solved by turning into a wolf and ripping it to shreds. He hated feeling unsure of his actions. Hated feeling unsure of himself.

Once Chanyeol got inside his hut he peeled off the pair of cotton pants Jongin had lent him and fell onto his bed, not caring he was dirtying the blanket with sweat and grime. The exhaustion finally caught up to him and he passed out for the night. 

***

The next day was strange. The pack seemed tense, whispers and quiet murmurs filled the little village, the complete opposite of the usual hollers and laughter. People kept their distance from the head alpha's bungalow, the faint scent of the vampire keeping them away. Or perhaps it was Kyungsoo that ordered them not to crowd around his house like an angry mob. Chanyeol had no idea. By the time he woke up it was already past noon.

Chanyeol was now the only one standing outside the Head Alpha's home, looking up at the window where he knew the vampire was staying. 

The scent was definitely vampire, however the more Chanyeol breathed it in, the more it started to change. Or not change per say, but take on an additional scent that was unrecognizable. 

Vampires smelled like death. There isn't an easy way to describe that. It's not so much a smell like rotting flesh or anything. It's more like a haze that causes the inner recesses of his nasal cavity to tingle and warning signals start blaring in his head. 

But this man smelled different, there was no doubt he was a vampire, however his scent was different than the blood thirsty ones that Chanyeol kills in the forest. Not only that, what kind of vampire has a heart beat? And those orange eyes?

Chanyeol is startled by a hand gripping his shoulder, pulling him from his deep train of thought. 

He turns around to see Head Beta Junmyeon smiling at him. 

"I was calling your name just now. Has constant battle ruined your hearing?" Junmyeon joked while patting Chanyeol's shoulder lightly.

"Sorry sir," Chanyeol said, feeling a little embarrassed. 

Head Beta Junmyeon was the same rank as Head Omega Jongin. But instead of leading the medical unit, he specialized in diplomatic affairs and assisted the Head Alpha in governing the pack. One characteristic that always caught people's attention first was Junmyeon's rose gold hair, an aspect unique to EXO pack and even more rare on betas. One might even mistake him for an omega given his cute and handsome face and small frame, but his fresh clay and river stone scent was unmistakable.

Chanyeol had a strong connection to Junmyeon since he practically razed him after Chanyeol's mother died when he was very young.

"His condition has improved," Junmyeon said, turning to look at the window Chanyeol was fixated on. "You should go to him."

"No way." Chanyeol says quickly, turning away from the bungalow. "I never should have brought him here in the first place. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Well, he's here now." Junmyeon replied, "Kyungsoo and Jongin haven't thrown him out or killed him yet." He turned back to Chanyeol, "Whatever made you bring that vampire here must be affecting them as well."

Chanyeol mulls over Junmyeon's words while processing last nights events, remembering how Kyungsoo and Jongin didn't seem alarmed by the vampire's presence. It was almost as if they had been expecting him.

"Junmyeon," Chanyeol calls out when the head beta was about to leave, "You saw him right? He's different than other vampires. What do you think of him?"

Junmyeon hums in thought. "I don't know... I only saw a glimpse of him this morning before heading out to complete my daily duties. Kyungsoo and I will be conducting a more thorough interrogation when the sun goes down."

For some reason, Chanyeol had completely forgotten the vampire couldn't go out in the sunlight. Even after staring at that heavily draped window, it slipped his mind. Perhaps it was his internalized doubts about the vampire's identity, a small part of him thinking he didn't thoughtlessly bring their natural enemy back to his pack. 

The creature had a heart beat.

"Why don't you go and see him," Junmyeon said after seeing the alpha struggle with his inner turmoil. "You're the one who rescued him so you may as well visit. Besides, Jongin won't stop you now that his patient is stable."

Chanyeol opens his mouth to protest before quickly shutting it and nodding to the head beta. Arguing with Junmyeon was pointless. The only way he was going to get the answers he seeked would be to ask the vampire himself. 

Junmyeon gave him one last reassuring smile before heading off to perform his duties. Chanyeol took a deep breath and entered the head alpha's bungalow, praying he hadn't made a huge mistake. 

Upon entering the home, Chanyeol notices that Kyungsoo's scent is no longer present, just Jongin's and the vampire's. Kyungsoo must be out at the moment, strange considering Jongin is all alone with their 'guest' now. Chanyeol walks over to the medical room and sees blanket's strung up on wooden beams, blocking out the sunlight. Jongin likely did it to protect the vampire.

Chanyeol pushed through the hanging fabric, careful not to allow the light from outside to creep in. He relies on his sense of smell and hearing to navigate over to Jongin and the vampire.

"Shh," Jongin's hushed voice comes out from the darkness, "follow me."

Chanyeol feels the head omega lace their fingers together and guides him to a separate corner of the chamber. Judging by how sure Jongin's steps were, his eyes must have adjusted to the darkness already. Pretty soon, Chanyeol's eyes will do the same.

"I've cleared the blood away and patched up most of his injuries. " Jongin says softly. "He's resting now." 

Once Chanyeol's eyes adjusted to the darkness, the head omega's features became more clear. Jongin was probably the most beautiful omega of their entire pack, with his light brown hair and soft blue eyes. On top of his looks, Jongin was extremely kind, never turning away outsiders like humans or rogue wolves who begged for assistance. 

"He's very weak, but I managed to clean up his wounds. They aren't healing properly for some reason." Jongin's expression turns grave, "It's as if... they weren't made with the intent to kill him."

There is a chill in the air at Jongin's words that has the alpha shivering. Vampire's are fast, agile, and strong. Not to mention insanely quick healers, especially when they have enough blood in their system. Chanyeol dreaded knowing what kind of powerful creature enjoys torturing vampires for fun. Even if they were Chanyeol's enemy, he couldn't stomach that sort of thing.

"Has he said anything to you yet?" Chanyeol asks, hoping to change the grim subject. 

"No. He's been in and out of consciousness since he arrived. He tries to say something but nothing comes out. I suspect the heavy scarring around his throat is to blame." Jongin answers while rubbing the back of his neck. "Though it's probably healed by now. He should be able to speak properly by nightfall."

Chanyeol nods at the head omega while anxiously turning in the direction of the sleeping vampire. From here he can detect the same faint heartbeat from last night. 

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions for him don't you," Jongin's voice becomes playful. "Moon knows I do."

"Do you have any guesses as to why he has a pulse?" Chanyeol ask.

"Not really," Jongin shook his head, "Kyungsoo and I have a few theories but nothing solid yet. We are waiting for tonight to ask him more questions."

Curiously, Chanyeol asks, "Why did you decide to treat him? I know Head Alpha told you to, but..." Chanyeol probably already knows the answer but he asked anyways, just for his own peace of mind.

"Because it's my job," Jongin says with a big grin that could melt anyone's heart. Chanyeol shakes his head with a smile, that's typical Jongin. 

"I have to head out to pick up some more healing salves." Jongin says while bringing out a piece of parchment from his robes, "Could you stay and watch him until I get back? I promise to be quick."

Not seeing anything wrong with guarding the head alpha's bungalow, Chanyeol accepted the head omega's request. It's not like he could turn him down anyways. Not because of his head omega status, but because he couldn't say no to those damned puppy eyes. Jongin has known Chanyeol long enough to figure out that those eyes were his weakness. They worked not only on Chanyeol but the whole pack as well. The only one who seemed to be impervious was Kyungsoo, and even he cracked once and a while.

After Jongin gives a quick 'thanks' and a peck on Chanyeol's cheek, the omega slips outside. 

The alpha is now alone with the sleeping vampire, silence engulfing the room aside from the quiet breeze passing through the draped blankets. He slowly makes is way over to the vampire, his pace faster now that he could see in the darkness.

Chanyeol pulls back another blanket and he finally enters the vampire's courters. The scent was swirling around Chanyeol, making him feel uneasy. His wolf was currently calm, but Chanyeol could tell that the vampire's presence might set him off at any moment. He pulled a wooden chair over to sit right in front of the treatment bed.

The strange vampire was lying on his side, facing the wall from what Chanyeol could make out in the pitch darkness. His form was hidden under a thick blanket pulled up over his head, it rose slightly as he drew shallow breaths.

Vampires breathe out of habit, a reflex kept from when they were still human. If they stopped breathing they wouldn't die, even drowning and suffocation was impossible.

However, Chanyeol focused on the vampire's beating heart. 

It was slow and faint, almost like it could stop at any second. 

"I was wondering if you'd show up here."

Chanyeol's muscles tense and his jaw tightens as he hears an unfamiliar voice in the darkness. He quickly realizes it's coming from the lump of blanket before him. The vampire lifted off his side, pulling the blanket down just enough to expose his head and neck. 

"I'm Chen."

He looked at Chanyeol and smiled just like how he did last night, his orange eyes staring into Chanyeol's without fear. The alpha scanned the vampire's features once again taking note of high cheek bones, plush lips that looked almost feline, and a prominent neck that seemed to distract Chanyeol's wolf. He noticed how the vampire had curly black hair that was shaved at the sides. In the darkness, he could barely make out the scars littering the man's pale skin. It seemed like the nastiest scars resided around his neck, almost as if someone was trying to gouge out his throat.

Having a pale complexion was a common characteristic among vampires. What didn't seem to fit was the eyes, blood orange instead of fiery red.

"Come to finally finish the job?"

Chanyeol quits analyzing the vampires strange features to refocus his attention on the conversation, only now registering that the vampire's name is Chen.

"What?" Chanyeol asks.

"Finishing me off," Chen says, his smile wavering a bit, "Isn't that why you're here?"

"Should I?" Chanyeol asks and he's unnerved by the way Chen's eyes seem to glow brighter in the darkness, his smile widening.

'Kill me'

The vampire's demands from last night repeated in Chanyeol's head, making him uncomfortable. 

"How do you have a heartbeat?" Chanyeol asks, narrowing his gaze at the vampiric man.

"If I tell you will you...," Chen's voice almost sounds excited "Will you find a way to silence it?" Chen asks, blood orange eyes gleaming.

The question makes Chanyeol's stomach churn and he didn't know why.

"Why do you want that?" The alpha growls, growing frustrated with the vampire's tone. Chanyeol didn't like his gitty attitude over something so...morbid.

Chanyeol's question makes Chen's demeanor change, face turning somber. His gaze falls and his smile disappears, leaving behind a cold grimace. His eyes land on the blanket on top of him, legs fidgeting underneath. 

"No other way."

Chanyeol barely hears what the man says. Before he could ask for further clarification, Chen starts coughing violently. It sounded just as painful as it did last night.

Sure enough, seconds later blood started spilling out. Chanyeol quickly grabbed a clean rag from the counter and pulled an empty bucket closer to the bed. Immediately, the vampire leans over and throws up blood into to the bucket. A viscose smell fills the air, almost making Chanyeol nauseous too. But he's smelled enough forest trolls to steel his stomach.

Never in a million years did he think he would be helping his natural enemy throw up into a bucket. 

Chanyeol was surprised by the fact his wolf grew calm in the vampire's presence. Usually it would be growling or snarling in his chest, demanding Chanyeol rip the vampire's head off. Instead he felt nothing. Perhaps it didn't see the vampire as a threat. Not yet anyways.

When Chen finally stopped puking blood he sat back up, taking the rag from Chanyeol and wiping his mouth. "Thank you," he said, voice raw.

"Don't mention it," Chanyeol says while scrunching his nose and pushing the bucket back where he found it. Blood and stomach acid reeked, especially from vampires. Chanyeol hoped Jongin didn’t need that bucket for anything important any time soon.

"You still haven't told me you're name yet," The vampire says after taking a few shaky breaths, his smile returning to his lips.

"Don't see why I should," Chanyeol says. He didn't feel like giving his name to this man. Regardless of his physical state, Chen was still a vampire. An enemy. "I'm just here to watch you."

Once Chen fully healed it's up to the Elite Three: Head Alpha, Head Beta, and Head Omega to decide what to do with him. Chanyeol only came here for answers, to know what exactly he brought to their pack.

"Aw that's a shame," Chen pouted, "Then I guess I'm going to have to come up with a nickname for you."

"What?" Chanyeol asks, quirking an eyebrow at the vampire who brings the blanket up to his chin in thought.

"Hmm...I know!" Chen gives the wolf a cheshire grin that displays his fangs, "Puppy!"

The name ignites something in Chanyeol, his eyes flashing red for a split second before returning to normal. 

"From now on, I'm calling you puppy," Chen says, pointing at Chanyeol from under the blanket.

"Don't call me that," Chanyeol growls in warning. For the first time, he feels his wolf start to stir. Was this vampire seriously calling him a puppy? Him, a full grown alpha? 

Chanyeol's wolf seethed even more when the man's smile grew, blood orange eyes locked on to the alpha wolf, as if taunting him wordlessly. Chanyeol stood tall in front of the bed, glaring down at the vampire with glowing red eyes, flaring his enraged scent to establish his dominance over the smaller man. 

But Chen didn't look the slightest bit intimidated. Had the man been a beta or omega wolf, he likely would have yielded to Chanyeol’s power. 

"What are you going to do about it, pup?" Chen taunts with aura of an over confident vampire that doesn’t see the danger of an angry alpha wolf.

Chanyeol's snaps and lunges at Chen. He hunches over, one hand planted on the wall behind the vampire's head while the other is positioned back to strike, his claws slowly growing sharp. A feral growl rumbles in Chanyeol's chest as he glares at the vampire, his primal instinct kicking in.

Chen backs up against the wall at Chanyeol's advance. Their faces were now inches apart, furious red eyes staring into wide orange ones.

The vampire looked shaken by the wolf's actions, but Chanyeol couldn't smell his fear.

Instead he smelled...strange.

Chanyeol blinked a bit, trying to clear his mind of his wolf instincts, just enough to process what he's smelling. His eyes scanned the vampire, noting how the blanket clung to curves and a narrow waist. The top of the blanket had fallen off of his shoulder exposing more skin. Chen's petite form looked even smaller under Chanyeol's large frame.

When Chanyeol's gaze returns to Chen's face he sees the deep flush on the vampires cheeks, just dark enough to be seen in the dim room. Their eyes meet once again but this time, Chen's are half lidded, heavy with something unknown.

What is-

Chanyeol's nostrils flare and he nearly chokes when he recognized the smell.

Arousal. 

  
Omegan arousal.

Chanyeol jumps back, all the way to the opposite side of the room. He's covering his nose and mouth with one hand, eyes wide as he stares at the vampire in shock. 

What the hell was that?

As soon as Chanyeol drew away, Chen quickly laid back on his side, pulling the blanket over his head. It was the same position he was in before Chanyeol's arrival, only now Chen trembled under the blanket. 

When Chanyeol pulled his hand away from his mouth to say something, the omega pheromones hit him again, making him gag. 

It's when Chanyeol started to feel a pressure in his lower region that he finally realized he had to get out. Chanyeol ran for the entrance, shoving heavy blankets out of his way, not caring if a few rays of light slipped through. 

He was officially in panic mode.

When he exited the bungalow, Jongin was just about to walk up the steps. The omega sees Chanyeol and is about to smile but drops it when he sees and smells the alpha's distress. Chanyeol runs past him without a word, not even acknowledging when Jongin calls out to him.

As he continued his mad dash, he vaguely makes out Baekhyun and Sehun's concerned expressions. He hears their worried voices but he still can't stop.

Chanyeol keeps running, keeps going even after leaving the village. The omegan pheromones were still stuck in his nasal cavity, reminding him of the petite vampire, the very naked vampire that only had a blanket to cover his curvy body, the vampire that smelled like an omega in heat.

The more these horrifying thoughts crowded his mind, the more Chanyeol felt like he was going to be sick. He didn't grow completely hard in his pants, but just the mere idea of being aroused by a vampire filled him with terror.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!

At some point, Chanyeol had shifted into his wolf form running through the forest at top speed. Eventually his legs take him to one of the many fresh water ponds just outside the village.

Without a second thought, the panicked wolf jumps in, submerging himself in the cold water. It's a good thing he knew how to swim.

Although given what occurred a few minutes ago, he wouldn't mind drowning right about now.

  
***

Hours later, after running laps around the pond and dunking himself over and over, the omega pheromones finally disappear from his nasal cavity. 

Wet and exhausted, Chanyeol trots back to town in his wolf form. A couple people give him strange looks as he slowly makes his way over to his hut. 

Chanyeol's head hung low as he processed the days events. He still couldn't get the vampire out of his head. Just what in moon's name was that? How the hell did the vampire make himself smell like an omega? 

When Chanyeol entered his hut, he made his way over to the carpet beside his bed and curled up to sleep. He didn't even bother climbing into bed. Thankfully his exhaustion was strong enough to help him fall asleep fairly quickly. Or else he'd spend the whole night panicking about this.

That night he dreamt of quiet woods and a blood red moon hovering above him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup! Back at it again with another chapter. Hopefully my first chapter hooked yall. Now things become a tad more clearer in this chapter. (No action yet thought)
> 
> Hope all my spelling errors have been caught but if not please don't mind them for now.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> ~Renard

The next few days, Chanyeol stays far away from the head alpha's bungalow, too spooked to relive what occurred. If there is a place he needs to get to that requires him to pass by the bungalow, Chanyeol takes the longest, least convenient route there. He even jumps a few wooden fences and risks angering a couple of noonas on the way. 

Baekhyun and Sehun asked him about what happened that day and Chanyeol dismisses it with 'My wolf just needed some fresh air.' 

However, Chanyeol knew what really happened. 

He was...seduced by a vampire. 

Chanyeol found himself distracted more often. Minseok yelled at him when he nearly cut his fingers skinning a dear. Lay chastised him for almost dropping a crate of medicine. And then Head Beta Junmyeon chewed him out for dropping his important scrolls into the mud. 

When Chanyeol attended day hunts for food, he spooked a lot of the beta hunters by beating the dear and elk into bloody pulps. His hunting mates stared at him in horror as he whipped the dear carcasses around like a chewing toy made for pups. 

During the nights, Chanyeol was restless, his wolf taking full control and slaughtering invaders with even more ferocity than before. 

Especially when the target was a vampire. 

His heightened blood lust started to unsettle some of the other alphas of his ranking. Chanyeol didn't mean to act this way, he didn't mean to make his comrades worry about him. 

But his wolf was seriously agitated. 

Chanyeol was bouncing between multiple emotions. Anger being the first and most prominent one. He was angry that the vampire smelled like that. The blood sucker probably did it to make Chanyeol react, set him off into a panic attack. It had to be some kind of mystical vampire trick designed to mess with his head. No doubt the vampire was laughing at the alpha's attempts to get rid of the omega pheromones. 

Then there was the confusion. There was no record of vampires using magic tricks to smell like wolves, not without help from a sorcerer. And on top of that, Chanyeol was sure the other felt aroused by him as well. Which only made Chanyeol even more sick to his stomach. 

And yet, a small part of him didn't completely dislike it. 

Chanyeol hasn't been with many betas or omegas. Most of them are too afraid of him to approach and the ones that do, end up becoming his friends. Chanyeol has had crushes before, trying his best to flirt for a while only to have the beta or omega swept away by a more forward alpha. Chanyeol considers himself confident in most situations, particularly ones involving combat. But dating was an entirely new playing field that Chanyeol desperately wished the moon would take pity and help him out. 

Chanyeol still remembered how the vampire looked below him, small and defenseless. Chen was clearly eyeing him with the same fascination, blood orange gaze paying particular attention to his muscular arms. Chanyeol may not have the omega pheromones stuck in his nasal cavity but he still remembers the pleasant scent of arousal. 

Arousal triggered by him. 

This is where Chanyeol started to feel the shame. He was ashamed that the thought of the vampire being attracted to him made him happy. 

It should fill him with disgust that a vampire would look at him in such a way. 

Instead he feels nothing but raging curiosity.

***

  
Chanyeol banged his head against the doorframe of his hut, letting out a frustrated sigh. 

Due to his instability both during the day and at night, Head Alpha Kyungsoo instructed him to take a few weeks away from his alpha duties. He was no longer allowed to help out around the village during the day or patrol the border at night. Chanyeol tried to protest but Kyungsoo wasn't having it. He was quickly growing tired of the piling complaints of the unhinged alpha. 

Now Chanyeol is technically on house arrest. He's able to leave the hut and go wherever he wants as long as he doesn't participate in any village tasks or go out on night patrol. It's frustrating, especially since having nothing to do only made his inner wolf more restless, but Chanyeol had no other choice but to listen to Head Alpha's orders. 

It was past midnight, usually the time where he would be out by the border, keeping an eye out for intruders. 

Now that he couldn't do that, he's resorted to guarding his hut instead. It's not like he needed to guard it. He trusted everyone in his pack and he didn't have anything of value that needed protecting. Maybe he could guard it from Baekhyun stealing his clothes, the little tike loves drowning in his oversized pelts. 

People were heading in for the night and putting out their lanterns. Pretty soon the only source of light will be coming from the half moon. 

He looks up the dirt path to the head alphas bungalow up on the hill, his eyes barely making out the features in the darkness. 

Talk of the strange vampire staying at their village has died down. People no longer scold Chanyeol for his actions, mostly because the elite three didn't do anything to him. Chanyeol suspected their change in behavior was Kyungsoo's doing but he never thought to ask. 

Now he just wondered how the vampire was doing. 

While staring at the head alpha bungalow, Chanyeol sees the front door open. His eyebrows furrowed. Was it Kyungsoo coming out to join the border patrol? Was it Junmyeon leaving after a meeting? 

Chanyeol is surprised to see Jongin step out with a sack over his shoulder. Now that was odd. Jongin almost never goes out this late. What could he be up to? 

The head omega looks from side to side as if checking to see if anyone's around. However it seems Jongin doesn't have the sense of mind to look up the street cause he completely misses Chanyeol staring directly at him. Chanyeol clicks his tongue and shakes his head when Jongin walks further down the street. The omega would be terrible at border patrol duty. 

With new found interest in the Head Omega's night business, Chanyeol left his hut to follow Jongin. He didn't try to be discreet, this was his long time best friend Jongin after all. What could he possibly be hiding? 

He's too loyal to be having an affair. And he's too honest to be stealing from the meat pantry. Which means whatever business he had at this hour was ether really mundane or just plane dumb. Regardless Chanyeol caught up to the head omega in no time. 

"Hey," Chanyeol called out, making Jongin jump, "What are you doing out here?" Chanyeol didn't understand why the omega was so jumpy, he wasn't even trying to sneak up on him. 

Jongin turned around, looking like a dear spotting danger in the woods. When he recognized it was Chanyeol he seemed to relax, but only after whipping his head around in every direction like before. Chanyeol was convinced Jongin wasn’t even looking properly anymore, he was just doing it to be dramatic. 

"Shhh," Jongin puts his finger over his mouth right when Chanyeol was going to say something again. He grabbed Chanyeol's hand and pulled him into the bushes. The alpha was taken off guard by Jongin's actions but followed his lead anyways. 

"You remember Chen right?" Jongin asks and Chanyeol nods to him. Of course he remembers Chen. How could he forget the one person who has been plaguing his mind for the past few days. 

"Well, a few nights ago, Kyungsoo, Junmyeon, and I all took him to the shack by the river. Just so he could stay there for a little while." 

Chen left the village? How could Chanyeol not have noticed? Was he really that distracted that he didn't realize the vampire's scent had disappeared from within the pack? 

"So now I'm taking a few things to him." Jongin says, throwing the sack over his shoulder. "He said that he would be ok over there but you know how paranoid I get when my patients say they're fine when they're clearly not. You know?" 

Chanyeol was still trying to process the fact that Chen was here, that the elite three sneaked him out of the village without detection, that he wasn't being kicked out. It was a lot to take in. 

"How come you didn't send him out yet?" Chanyeol asked. 

Jongin seemed hesitant to answer, appearing to hold something back. "It's complicated. Just know it would be best if he stayed close by for a little while." 

Chanyeol nods, not looking to pry to much into elite three business, no matter how curious he was. 

"Actually, you know what?" Jongin says, seeing how Chanyeol's mood changes, "Why don't you take this to him?" The omega says with a sunny smile. 

"Wh- Me? Why!?" Chanyeol says a little too loudly and it's his turn to look around. The only difference from Jongin's being that he actually looks instead of being dramatic. 

"You seem to still have questions for him. Besides, I have a feeling he'd like to see his savior again before he leaves." 

"Not really," Chanyeol says dismissively, but Jongin only smiles wider, always receptive to alpha behavior. "I'm not!" Chanyeol whispers/yells as the omega looks at him with a knowing smile and gleaming eyes. 

"It's okay to be curious about him," Jongin says while taking Chanyeol's hand and placing the sack tie in his palm. "He's nothing you've ever seen before." 

Chanyeol feels uneasy about the second part of Jongin's statement, but it was true that he still had many things to ask him. The initial shock of their last encounter had finally worn off. He was ready to face the vampire again. 

When Chanyeol agrees to the head omega, he accepts the sack and promises to get it to Chen as quick as possible. Jongin offers words of encouragement before pecking Chanyeol on the cheek and heading back in the direction of his home. 

"Wait," Chanyeol calls out softly so as to catch Jongin's attention without alerting anyone else. "You guys interrogated him right? Did he says anything about his origin?" Chanyeol started to feel a little anxious as questions spilled out of him. "Is he really just a vampire?" 

Jongin stared at Chanyeol with an unnerving blank extension that often got mistaken for him being upset or aggravated, however Chanyeol knew that it was just Jongin's normal resting face. The omega watched Chanyeol patiently until his final question came out. Then his gaze turns down and a solemn smile appeared on his face. 

"I think...it would be best if you asked Chen yourself."

***

The old shack by the river to the south was built as a patrol outpost a few years ago. However it's lost it's use due to the expansion of their territory. Off duty, patrols preferred going back to the village instead of waiting for their shift to start in a stuffy old shack. 

It was a thirty to forty minute hike from the village but Chanyeol didn't mind, he was used to traveling these distances even without shifting. 

On the way, he thought about what he was going to say to the vampire. 

There last encounter was awkward and bizarre. To be honest, Chanyeol felt his wolf still seething from the ordeal. For all he knew, seeing the vampire again might trigger his wolf to attack. 

'Kill me.' 

Chen's pleads for death on the first night they met still haunted Chanyeol, making him confused and conflicted. He was so used to slaughtering vampires, and yet he couldn't bring himself to attack this one. 

Perhaps it was because the man still didn't feel like a vampire, didn't feel like a danger. 

That heartbeat, though more feint than his own, was what filled Chanyeol with doubt. 

Chanyeol finally makes it to the abandoned shack's location. However instead of walking up to it, he decides to hang out by the tree line for a bit. The shack is positioned in the middle of a small clearing, adjacent to a small river and an old oak tree flanking its side. 

There is a lit campfire in front, meaning that someone was indeed present. 

Chanyeol swallowed and focused on his wolf senses. He couldn't smell or hear anything that resembled the vampire, just the scent of trees and the calming sounds of river water. Frogs and crickets filled the air with their mating calls, hoping to attract a partner or establish their dominance. 

Basically, things seemed peaceful. 

That is until he picks up a sound coming from the opposite side of the clearing. Chanyeol grows more alert, crouching down into the bushes and focusing his senses on the disturbance. 

It sounded like someone was dragging something across the forest floor, much like how the hunters of their pack transport their catch. 

Then a familiar scent of vampire fills the air and a deep rumble emanates from Chanyeol's chest. 

It's him. 

Moments later, the person Chanyeol was looking for appeared from the other side of the shack, a massive elk carcass in tow. However, Chanyeol was too distracted by something else to really pay attention to the dead prey. 

This was the first time he was getting a better look at Chen. And it was...mesmerizing. 

Chen was shirtless, with cotton pants that Chanyeol recognized to be Jongin's. Chen's figure was stunning. He wasn't muscular like an alpha. He was slim and curvy in all the right places. His torso was fit, with a narrow waist that accentuated his rear. It didn't help that the cotton pants hung low, exposing his hip bones. 

Though there were still scars littered across his pale skin, it didn't detract from his beauty. 

Chen had the body of a perfect omega. 

Chanyeol bit his lip as his alpha instincts reacted to the man's omega like physique. He repeated in his head that this was a vampire and was a threat to their pack, something vile and unnatural. After breathing in deep the vampiric scent, Chanyeol's hormones settled down, no longer confused for now. 

Chen effortlessly drops the elk carcass by the fire and sits down on one of the logs facing away from Chanyeol. The wolf couldn’t make out much more due to the poor lighting but it appeared that Chen was about to skin the carcass with a dagger. 

It's a strange action coming from a vampire. Chanyeol knows how vampires hunt, they slaughter their prey and drink the blood on the spot. They enjoy feeling the life drain from their victims as the blood fills their stomachs. It's vile. 

So what was Chen doing exactly? 

"I know you're out there." 

Chen's voice shakes Chanyeol out of his thoughts and bring him back into focus. 

The vampire turns to look in Chanyeol's direction. His body was cast in shadow with only the campfire lighting his edges. Chanyeol couldn't make out his face but he could see Chen's glowing blood orange eyes, making the vampire look almost menacing. 

It had to be some form of intimidation tactics to ward off enemies or wild animals. However that wasn’t going to work on Chanyeol. 

"It's just me," Chanyeol says while walking out of the tree line, his gaze never wavering from the vampire's. 

"Oh," The air around Chen shifts, like a tension was released. "Just you." Chen's eyes dim and his voice becomes softer. 

The vampire seemed to drop his guard but Chanyeol's remained up. 

"Last time we met," Chanyeol licked his lips. "How did you do that?" 

"Do what?" 

"You know what," Chanyeol says, a hint of frustration to his tone. His wolf is furiously trying to decipher what happened between them. 

"Did it make you angry puppy?" Chen chuckles while walking around the fire, the light illuminating his features once again. 

The nickname along with the challenge in the vampire's tone makes Chanyeol practically snarl, his eyes glowing. Chen really enjoyed getting under his skin. 

"Don't call me that." Chanyeol growls in warning, his scent flaring in anger. Though they were a couple of yards away, Chanyeol was sure the vampire could feel his hostile aura. 

Chen pouts, seemingly unaffected by the alphas intimidation. 

"You never gave me your name." his voice is almost a whine, "Want me to call you alpha?" 

"Ye-", Chanyeol was about to tell Chen to refer to him as alpha until he realized the absurdity of a vampire addressing a wolf as such. In werewolf customs, it's normal for wolves to address each other by their second gender, especially if they are unfamiliar with each other. However, Chen was not a part of their species, and thus it would be inappropriate to have him participate in this custom. 

"Chanyeol," the wolf says in defeat, "Call me Chanyeol." 

He had to bite down a growl when he sees Chen's triumphant smile. At least it was better than allowing the vampire to call him puppy. 

"It's very nice to meet you Chanyeol, " Chen says while sitting on the adjacent log to where he was sitting before. "Won't you come have dinner with me." 

Chanyeol eyed the elk and felt his mouth water in anticipation. But he wasn’t going to drop his guard just yet. 

"You still didn't answer my question." Chanyeol says, narrowing his gaze at the strange vampire. "What did you do to smell like..." 

"An omega?" 

At Chen's intrusion Chanyeol feels cotton in his throat, his curiosity reaching it's peak. 

"If you have dinner with me I might tell you." Chen says while continuing to skin the elk carcass. He placed the meat over the fire and looked to Chanyeol, waiting in anticipation. 

Not knowing what else to do and his wolf seething below the surface of his skin, Chanyeol sat down. He sat at the adjacent log to Chen and placed the sack by his feet. 

"I'm surprised," Chen says, moving to cut another piece of elk meat. "I though Jongin was going to visit me tonight." 

"Yeah well, he sent me instead," Chanyeol ignored the lack of honorifics on Jongin's name and moved to hand Chen the sack. "This is for you." 

Chen's eyes lit up as he took the sack from Chanyeol. Inside was a couple more blankets, a pair of leather shoes, and a plant that Chanyeol had only seen a few times in Jongin's medicine cabinet. The plant looked normal to Chanyeol but Chen seemed elated to have it. 

"This is perfect," Chen says, smiling at Chanyeol fondly, "Thank you." The corners of Chen's mouth curled into a cute feline smile, so unique and pleasant to the eye. 

Chanyeol averts his gaze while muttering a small 'you're welcome' under his breath, heat rising to his cheeks. He blamed his raging hormones and the fact Chen looked like an omega as to why he felt flustered. It's not like he himself was the one to put these together, he was just the messenger. Jongin was the one he should be thanking. 

"So," Chen says while turning the meat above the fire, "what would you like to know about me?" 

Why do you have a heartbeat? Why do you smell different from other vampires? Why did you smell like an omega in heat? Where did you come from? What in moon's name are you? 

This was his first proper conversation with Chen and he didn't know what to ask first. 

"Take your time pu- Chanyeol," Chen says when he sees the turmoil in Chanyeol's expression, “We have all night." 

Chen moves to sit on the ground, leaning back against the log, accentuating his attractive physique once more. Chanyeol could feel his inner alpha swirling in his stomach, keening in interest. 

"Are you really a vampire?" Chanyeol knows the question is stupid, the smell and fangs should be obvious, but he had to know for sure. 

Chen chuckled at the wolf while raising a raw piece of elk meat up to his mouth. His fangs are visible only seconds before they sink into the raw flesh. Slowly, the color began to drain from once rich red muscle chunk, leaving behind a stale gray hue. 

Chanyeol has seen many vampires feeding and it still never fails to creep him out. Though the whole concept of ingesting blood was gross in general. He may have had to eat raw meat on occasion, but drinking blood plane with nothing else was revolting. 

And yet, Chen made it look...attractive. 

Soft looking lips stretching around the juicy meat. 

Moon help him. 

Once the vampire was finished with his meal, he pulled his fangs out, licking his lips in delight. Then he held up the chunk of meat for Chanyeol to see. 

"Does this answer your question?" Chen says with a smirk. 

Chanyeol puffs air out of his nose, feeling his inner wolf growing agitated. Yup, this was indeed his natural enemy. Now if only his alpha could simmer down and not ogle the omega looking vampire. 

Chen chuckles before cranking his arm back a chucking the meat chunk into the distance. Seconds later the sound of something splashing into the river followed. 

"The fish will have fun with that," Chen says before turning the other piece of meat over the fire. 

"If you can do that then why cook this?" Chanyeol asks, pointing to the meat skewer that was starting to make his mouth water. Chen was cooking it medium rare, just how Chanyeol liked it. 

"It's for you," Chen admits while removing the meat skewer from the fire. "I know how much wolves enjoy cooking pray these days." Chen hands the cooked food over to Chanyeol with a small kitten curled smile. 

Chanyeol noticed that pleasant expressions was starting to have a serious effect on him. If he isn't careful he might let his guard slip. Biting his lip, Chanyeol carefully took the skewer from the vampire. He gave it a sniff which made Chen laugh out loud. 

"It's not poisoned or anything," Chen says, "You saw me prepare it." 

Chanyeol nibbles on it at first but eventually his instincts get the better of him and he tares into the delectable elk meat. It was cooked just right. He barely paid any attention the Chen's giggles beside him. 

"So...," Chanyeol begins ones he's finished the cooked meal. 

"So," Chen parrots with an amused expression across his face, clearly pleased by the fact Chanyeol enjoyed his cooking. 

"Where did you come from? And why are you so different from other vampires?" Chanyeol asks, "Your eyes are orange instead of red. You don't smell like death. And you have a heart beat." 

While Chanyeol speaks, Chen picked up a stick and began drawing shapes into the dirt. 

"How familiar are you with vampire kind?" Chen asks, not taking his eyes off the soil. 

"I've killed a lot of them," Chanyeol says simply, hoping to sound imposing in front of his natural enemy. However, instead of a frightful look, Chen roles his eyes. 

"In this world there are three types of vampires. There are ones that have been transformed through being fed on. And then there are ones who are born into vampire hood, a rare form." As Chen spoke, he drew shapes into the dirt that represented what he was talking about. "And finally, ghouls. The crazed horde that thirsts for living flesh." 

Chanyeol watched and listened closely, trying his best not to be distracted by Chen's immaculate profile. The vampire somehow looked better than any omega of his pack, maybe even rivaling Jongin's looks. He seriously needed to get his hormones in check, it's bad enough he's feeling this way towards someone not of his own species. 

"Were you around during the great mystic war?" Chen asks. 

"No," Chanyeol replies. 

The Great Mystical War, or the natural vs unnatural war, was a long bloody battle between races. Humans, werewolves, and elves teamed up to fight vampires and goblins. I'm the end, the seemingly never-ending war was won by the human/ werewolf/ elf alliance. Vampire and goblin kind took a huge hit to their numbers and now keep out of the major kingdoms. 

Chanyeol's father fought and died in the war while Chanyeol was just a young pup. The battle was over a hundred years ago, time that wound seem long to humans. Werewolves lived longer, almost as long as elf kind. 

Time didn't matter to vampires. 

"Before vampire kind's loss, they started conducting certain ...experiments," Chen seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "It was determined that werewolves were the primary threat. Vampire kind didn't stand a chance again them." Chen drew little icons of wolves into the dirt, representing wolf kind. 

Chanyeol restrained himself from gloating. He wasn't around during that time, but he is aware that wolf kind took a significant loss as well, including the loss of his father. 

"To combat the wolves, vampires resorted to dark magic and sorcery." Chen started drawing a shape above the wolves, a large winged creature that Chanyeol has never seen before. When Chen finished drawing, the shape appeared menacing. 

"Through the dark arts, vampires have created the perfect species to annihilate their enemies." Chen said, setting down the stick beside him. 

Chanyeol observes the figures in the dirt, a feeling of unease settling over him at the vampire's story. Chen looks up at him, pupils now constricting into slits. That wasn't normal for vampires as far as Chanyeol knew. 

"I'm more then just a normal vampire." 

They lock eyes and Chanyeol feels something shift between them. Chen walks over to the alpha wolf, his gaze never wavering. Chanyeol holds his stare, even when he had to look up at Chen standing directly in front of him. A small coil of nerves twisted in his stomach, but his alpha instincts kept him calm. 

"I am a creature created for the soul purpose of destroying wolf kind." 

They stare at each other, neither moving an inch as the noises of the forest filled the silence. 

Then Chanyeol started laughing. 

"That's ridiculous," Chanyeol dismissed. There was no way vampires, regardless of their magical knowledge, would have the capacity to create something that powerful. 

Chen knitted his eyebrows, "It's the truth." he says, voice dead serious. "Haven't you been finding it difficult to kill me?" 

Chanyeol licked his lips. "It's because head alpha hasn't ordered me to." The coil of nerves grows in his stomach. 

"That's a lie and you know it," Chen narrowed his gaze at the wolf, his fangs flashing as his top lip trembled in frustration. "I can smell your pheromones Chanyeol. You're attracted to me." 

Chanyeol's jaw goes tight. Was it really possible for a vampire to detect wolf pheromones? 

"Everything about me is designed to attract you, from the shape of my body to the smell of my pheromones," Chen says. "It's all so I can get in close and-," 

"Stop lying!" Chanyeol shouted, his voice stern. He was growing tired of Chen's antics. From the very beginning the vampire was stringing him along, dodging his questions. And now he was answering with this nonsense. 

"You're just a vampi-!" 

Chen suddenly thrusted his arm out to Chanyeol. At first it looked like the vampire was going to strike him until he stopped just short of his cheek. Chanyeol was only confused for a few seconds before his nasal cavity was invaded by a familiar sweet scent. 

Chanyeol's muscles tensed up and he felt the blood pumping threw his body. The coil in his stomach that he mistakenly thought to be nerves, ended up being something entirely different. His nose drew closer to Chen's wrist, now registering it to have a scent gland, something only wolves possessed. 

Before Chanyeol could contemplate how this was possible, his alpha shoots awake, giving in to primal instincts. With a growl he grabs Chen's wrist and pulls him onto his lap. Strong arms lock around Chen's waist, keeping him in place. 

Chen doesn't struggle, allowing the wolf to do as he pleases. 

Chanyeol shoved his noise into Chen's neck and breathed in deep the sweet pheromones, realizing the vampire had a scent gland there as well. Chen's scent was strong, permeating Chanyeol's nasal cavity. The heavenly smell of a lovely omega. 

A heady groan left Chanyeol's throat, his eyes glowing red. Chanyeol could feel his pants grow tighter as his cock grew with interest, though this time Chanyeol didn't feel all that disgusted for some reason. He lapped at Chen's shoulder, just shy from the place where wolves mark their mates. 

Chanyeol's lust only rises when Chen starts to fucking mewl at an omegan register, showing that he was just as aroused as the wolf. He brings his hands up to Chanyeol's shoulders, digging his fingers into the cotton shirt. 

It's only when Chanyeol starts grinding his clothed erection against Chen that the vampire tries to pull away. 

Chanyeol lets him but he keeps his hands around Chen's waist, admiring how small it looked between his hands. It wasn't until now that Chanyeol registers that he's panting hard, his heart thudding against his chest. 

When Chen pulls back the vampire is panting as well, his blood orange eyes are dilated in arousal. Chanyeol sees the faintest glimpse of Chen's fangs elongated but for the first time, he doesn't feel unnerved or anxious around them. 

"What are you?" Chanyeol asks breathlessly. His hands squeeze around Chen's waist, gifting him with a delicious whine from the smaller man. 

Chen bites his lip, the tips of his fangs peeking out. His blood orange eyes look filled with longing. 

"I'm ... dangerous," Chen says carefully. "Look how close you let me get, puppy." Chen traces a finger down Chanyeol's neck. His voice is teasing but his smile is somber. The nickname that Chen had given him no longer filled Chanyeol with rage. Now it has him feeling... excited. 

Chanyeol swallowed, only now finding his sense of sanity after his alpha took over. His eyes were a muted crimson as he regained his composure. He was giving the vampire a huge opening to sink his fangs into his neck, but he still couldn't pull away. 

"Vampires use hypnosis on humans to lure them in. Because this ability doesn't work on werewolves, my body takes the form of an omega in heat to attract your wolf." Chen moves his face closer to Chanyeol's neck, "Now you're under my control. You're my good little pup." 

When Chen's lips make contact with Chanyeol neck he groans, pleasure shooting down his spine and pooling in his groin. Chen's words were reaching him, but he didn't feel alarmed. Any other day, when he is in his right mind, this would have him on high alert. A vampire has never touched his neck before, especially not with their mouth. 

"You're even getting hard for me," Chen says while grinding down on Chanyeol's growing erection. 

A shaky breath leaves Chanyeol's lips as Chen kisses up and down his neck, grazing right over the spot were vampires love to feed. 

"Fuck," his groan was airy, his mind lost in a thick haze of desire. Chanyeol's inner alpha wants to pounce, shove Chen down and lay claim to his perfect body. He wanted to litter Chen's scarred skin with his own marks, let everyone know who this sweet creature belongs to.

"Now do you see," Chen says when his lips reach Chanyeol's jaw, "why you need to kill me?" 

What? 

Chen removes his mouth and Chanyeol blinks away his daze. The vampire watches him with a cute kitten curled smile, though his expression appeared grim. 

"I'm a danger to your pack," Chen says, cupping Chanyeol's face with a small elegant hand. His smile grows fond when Chanyeol leans into it. 

"Only a wolf can take my life. I begged your Head Alpha to do it, but Jongin stopped him. It was interesting, seeing a wolf fight for my life like that." 

Chen's hands are almost as soft as his lips, the pad of his thumb gently caressed Chanyeol's cheek. Oddly, the more Chanyeol took in Chen's scent, not the one that resembles an omega heat, his natural scent, the more appealing it became. Actually, this whole time he was trying to latch on to that vampire smell, trying to remind himself that this man is dangerous. 

But he can't detect a vampire scent anymore. 

It shifted into something else. Something more natural and lively. 

"Jongin suggested I hide out here until the winter, when it will be more difficult for vampires to hunt me in the snow." Chen says. 

"Why would they hunt you?" Chanyeol asks, brows narrowing "Aren't you one of them?" 

At that, Chen gives him a joyless laugh. 

"I may carry similar characteristics, but I am not one of them," Chen quits tracing Chanyeol's jawline and chooses to cup the wolf's cheek again. The vampire's gaze was soft, even when his eyes were strikingly vibrant. "They treat me like an animal, a lesser being created to do their bidding." 

Chanyeol licked his lips nervously, "Were they the ones you were running from?" He asks carefully, eyes traveling over Chen's body. "Were they the ones who ... scarred you like this?" 

The vampire's blood orange gaze scans the wolf's face, his somber smile never wavered. It makes Chanyeol's stomach twist into knots. 

"What about the humans? Surely they would empathize with your plight if you aren't one of-" 

"I drink blood Chanyeol," Chen interrupts, "Humans would burn and stab me with wooden stakes. Even though those methods don't have an effect on me... it still hurts though..." his eyes dim for a moment, and Chanyeol thinks he must be speaking from experience. 

Vampires don't treat him as an equal. Humans don't treat him as an equal. 

Chen doesn't have a place anywhere. 

Chanyeol's chest grows strangely tight for some reason. Is it pity? 

"Though the war is over, there are still forces who seek to use me." Chen get up from Chanyeol's lap. 

The wolf hesitated to let go of Chen's waist, wanting to keep the lovely smelling man close. But he needed to remember that Chen isn't an omega. He needed to hammer into his head that Chen isn't a wolf. 

He's a vamp-... something else. 

"There is a small sect of vampires in the far west who are still enraged by their loss in the war. They seek to start another one,"Chen faces away from Chanyeol, taking a sudden interest in the tiny embers that danced around the fire. "They want to use me and others like me to start another war. They couldn't create enough of us before the natural alliance defeated them. Leaving us as nothing but byproducts of mystical weaponry for a bloody war." 

Chanyeol watches Chen closely, observing how he hugs his arms, like he was trying to comfort himself. The vampire's posture plus the mass of scars littering his skin all contributed to making Chen look even smaller. 

"So you want me to kill you so they won't use you as a tool?" Chanyeol asks, "Can't you just... I don’t know. Not do it?" 

"If only it were that easy." Chen scoffs, "Chanyeol, during a full moon do you hold your wolf back?" 

Chen wasn't looking at him, his gaze still fixed on the small embers of the fire. The silence from Chanyeol was enough to prompt the vampire to clarify himself. 

"During the full moon, the goddess calls out to your wolf. You have no other choice but to listen to her call. She forces you to transform and run around as your wolf. Your 'true' form." 

Chanyeol nodded with a confirming hum. He had no idea there could be someone outside of their species with such knowledge. Where was Chen going with this? 

"I have a 'true' form as well." 

Chen turns back to him, his eyes glowing even brighter than the fire. 

"One day, the beast within me will awaken with the desire to carry out it's true purpose." 

Chanyeol's stomach grew tight to the sudden shift of Chen's demeanor. His wolf became restless in his chest. 

The sense of unease only grew as Chen walked back over to him, standing as close as he was before. However, he didn't feel like the same man anymore. 

"One day," Chen's voice got deeper, a stark contrast from his previous melodic tone. "I will come for your entire pack." 

At Chen's final words, the fire dies out, shrouding them both in darkness. The hair at the back of Chanyeol's neck stands up as Chen's menacing eyes become the only thing lit in the pitch darkness. 

"One day, I will come for you." 

The eyes disappear and Chanyeol is alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoOoOoh So SpOoOoOoOokY
> 
> I'm already halfway done with the next chapter. I've mostly been shuffling things around on my story planner in later chapters just to be sure everything makes sense and nothing goes un explained.
> 
> After this chapter it might take me a bit longer to post another chapter due to me studying for my finals. But I promise to be back soon.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.
> 
> ~Renard


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yall!
> 
> Guess you just finished my finals. This guy! 
> 
> Now I'm free to write and play video games till my heart's content. At least until next semester haha. 
> 
> Here is my third chapter. I've put a lot of time and effort correcting spelling and grammar this time so hopefully it's all good. You know to this day I'm STILL picking up spelling errors in Folded Love. Man that's embarrassing lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> ~Renard
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

"Are you alright Alpha Chanyeol?" 

The voice of the young omega Mark brings Chanyeol out of his deep thoughts. 

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Chanyeol asks with a kind smile, doing his best to mask his concerns behind his alpha aura. 

He was sitting on a large stone in the common area, where older members of the pack passed by and focused on the duties, and younger members ran around chasing each other. 

"You look distracted." Mark says while leaning his elbows on the stone Chanyeol was sitting on. "What are you drawing?" 

Chanyeol was using a stick to push the dirt around, creating a shape that resembled the creature Chen drew into the ground a few days ago, when he was explaining his origins. 

It isn't often Chanyeol gets unsettled by something. He's a strong alpha who isn't easily intimidated by an enemy. On top of that, he isn't one to be spooked by things he doesn't understand, be they natural or unnatural. 

But Chen was something different. 

'One day, I will come for you.' 

Those chilling words and dangerous aura sent Chanyeol's alpha on edge, more than usual when it came to vampires he has encountered in the past. But aside from the last few moments of their encountered, Chen was just ... enchanting. 

Thinking back to when Chen was sitting in his lap, emitting the loveliest smell, Chanyeol could have sworn an omega was calling to him. 

However, The fact Chen was able to get so close and disarm him felt unnerving beyond belief. The vampire even touched his neck! 

Chanyeol snarls to himself every now and then since the incident, chastising himself for being so careless in front of the enemy. 

However, Chen wasn't exactly his enemy, was he? 

Though the vampiric man's existence put him on edge. If Chen really is some super weapon then Chanyeol felt pitty for the man. Stuck without a home, cast out from human and vampire kind. 

'Kill me.' 

Chanyeol swallowed hard, glaring at the image drawn in the dirt. 

'I'm ... dangerous.' 

No, Chanyeol can't sympathize with this creature. His pack is in danger. 

"Oh look," Mark says, pointing out into a direction. "Head Omega is out on an errand." 

Chanyeol looks up from the dirt and sees Jongin talking to a messenger scout named Taeyong. Looks like Jongin wants to send a letter somewhere. 

Taeyong is a strong and capable alpha for his young age. He's been rumored to be the next Head Alpha of the pack once Kyungsoo decides to step down and raise his pups. Taeyong in the meantime, has assignments transporting messages to neighboring packs. Not alone of course. He has Kun and Xiaojun with him as well, also possible choices for Head Alpha. 

Feeling curious, Chanyeol decided to walk over and see what Jongin was up to, Mark right behind him. 

It's not often Jongin needs to send messages. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon more often do since Head Alphas and Head Betas participated in more external affairs regarding the pack. Head Omegas focused more on pack health and wellness checks. 

As Chanyeol walks up he catches the end of the conversation with Jongin giving Taeyong a polite thanks and pinching his cheek. The young alpha rubs it while shyly looking away from his Head Omega, red tainting his cheeks. 

"Oh, Chanyeol." Jongin notices the alpha warrior walking over. He also provided a wave to Mark when the young omega made his presence known by flailing his arms about widely and pouting his lower lip for a 'what about me' look. Adorable. 

"You're sending a message to another pack?" Chanyeol asks as the alpha messengers give him a bow. He taught most of the young alphas how to hunt and fight so they knew him well. 

"Yup, "Jongin say before turning back to the alpha scouts. "Make haste but be careful. Don't push yourselves too hard and keep close to each other. Please return to us safe and sound." The elder omega puts his hands together as if making a silent prayer. 

The young alphas all bow to him, reddened cheeks from their Head Omega's kind words. Jongin's charms were unmatched. 

Exchanging nods with Chanyeol, the scouts walk off in the direction of their post for deployment. Mark tags along with them, probably wanting to wish his friends good luck on their journey before they leave for a few days. 

"I'm sending a letter to my friend Jimin in the west." Jongin says, turing around and heading back to the Head Alpha bungalow. "It's been a few months since we've talked." 

'There is a small sect of vampires in the far west who are still enraged by their loss in the war. They seek to start another one.' 

"Wait," Chanyeol says while grabbing Jongin's arm. Since they've known each other for years, Chanyeol is one of the few people who could touch the Head Omega in such a way. 

"Did Chen tell you about the vampires in the west? Is he right? Are they really trying to start another mystic war?" Chanyeol doesn't mean to sound frantic but this was serious. 

All the races, natural and unnatural, are still recovering from the last war, especially wolf kind. Even though wolves basically won the war for humans and elves, their numbers took a big blow. A strike now would be devastating. 

Chanyeol's own father fought and died to keep their pack safe, along with many others. 

If the vampires wanted to start shit again, Chanyeol will definitely rip them to sheds. 

"Yes," Jongin adjusts the strap of his duffel back, probably loaded with herbs and tonics. "The night of the interrogation he told us of the vampire plot. Junmyeon has been sending messages out like crazy to warn other packs as well as Human and Elf kingdoms." 

Chanyeol nods at Jongin in understanding. Although, somethings was strange about the fact the Elite Three were so trusting of Chen's words, especially given the man's origin. Chanyeol expected Kyungsoo and Junmyeon to take Chen's warning with a grain of salt since he was still considered a vampire. 

Although, Jongin's omega status allowed him further insight into one's temperament and intentions. So if Jongin vetted Chen, then sure Junmyeon and Kyungsoo would agree. But still... 

Chen shouldn't be entirely trusted. 

Not allying himself with vampire kind doesn't automatically mean Chen is an ally to wolf kind. 

Head Alpha does not have a 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' mentality. 

But maybe there wouldn't be any downsides to warning the rest of the natural alliance of the probable vampire threat. 

"I'm guessing Chen told you about what he is right?" Jongin asks, his tone suddenly shifts into something more reserved, avoiding the alpha's gaze. "I never thought such a thing was possible..." 

Chanyeol realizes that the Elite Three believe Chen's word, that he is actually a weapon created to destroy wolves. The feeling of unease grew just a bit more in Chanyeol's stomach. 

"Yes, he told me." Chanyeol confirmed and swallowed. "He doesn't have a place among humans or vampires. I can't imagine what that must be like." The alpha says before turning more serious. "However, we should still keep our defenses up. He mentioned he was still a danger. To that, I agree." 

Jongin hums, his gaze turning down to the dirt path. The afternoon light shined through the tall trees and reflected off of Jongin's silky chestnut hair, making him look almost ethereal even when he is morose. 

"Try keeping his origin a secret. Only a few select people know he's being kept within our borders and even fewer people know he is only part vampire." Jongin shuffles a bit on his feet. Meanwhile Chanyeol crossed his arms and glares to the side at nothing in particular, more so trying to piece things together. 

It's likely the Elite Three don't want to cause a panic within the pack. Also, if word gets out that the vampires have created a weapon to rival wolf kind, there might be mass hysteria. There is still little known about what the vampire kingdom is planning. 

But Chanyeol still doesn't understand why the Elite Three decided to keep Chen alive. For information? What more could he tell them? If Chen is correct that the creature inside him could be triggered at any time wouldn't it be more dangerous to keep him close to the pack? 

All of these questions were starting to annoy Chanyeol. 

But before he could refer to Jongin for some answers, Yixing calls over from the medical hut and asks for Jongin's assistance delivering twins. 

Jongin says his polite farewell to the alpha warrior before return to his duties as Head Omega. 

Chanyeol puts his hands in his pockets and breaths a long sigh as he watches the omega leave. 

It would be pointless to constantly hound the Elite Three for answers, even if he was closer to them than most other pack members. They had more important things to do than playing 20 questions with a curious warrior alpha. 

Chanyeol looked up at the sky and using his natural instincts, along with years of training, he deduced it would be night in a couple of hours. However the sun was still brightly shining. 

It would be strange, visiting Chen at this time, right? He must be fast asleep under layers and layers of blankets, blocking out as much light as possible. 

But with Chanyeol still banned from pack work and assignments, he had nothing better to do then sit around in his festering curiously and frustration. 

Making up his mind, Chanyeol stops by the food storage hut before making a trek towards Chen's shack, anxious to find out more about the mysterious man.

***

The thirty minute walk to the shack outpost was made almost fifty minutes as Chanyeol chose to take his time. 

One hand in the pockets of his worn pants, his other gripping a basket, wind ruffling his cotton shirt, Chanyeol indulged himself in the wilderness of his pack's territory. 

The wolf within him keens at the surrounding forest. Their village was deeply woven into the woods, unlike human settlements that disrupted the natural ecosystem to a degree. EXO pack was well hidden from the outside world. One with nature. 

Chanyeol makes it to the shack and notices how different the place looks during the day time. Aside from the sound of rushing water from the adjacent river, the calls of crickets and frogs where now replaced with songbirds and small animals scurrying about. Getting a better look at the shack, Chanyeol sees the windows and entryway have been covered with thick blankets, much like when the vampire was staying at Head Alpha's bungalow. 

Chanyeol carefully walks up to the front of the old shack, not sure of what to expect. 

It's not like Chen could come out from there during the day, even if it was cloudy at the moment. He must still be sleepin- 

"And here I thought you were scared away." 

Chen's voice disturbing the stillness of the calm woods made Chanyeol reflexively stiffen, his grip on the basket tightening. His caramel gaze locks onto the draped entryway in anticipation. 

"I'm not scared of you," Chanyeol states plainly only to get a chuckle in reply. 

"You know it's rude to visit a vampire during the day." Chen's voice comes from right behind the draped doorway, playful like last time. "What would you have done if I were sleeping hmm?" 

As Chen speaks, the drapes in the doorway ripple, as if someone is using the tips of their fingers to disturb the fabric. There is the faint smell of Chen's pheromones in the air again, growing more enticing as Chanyeol stands on the old patio of the shack. 

"I would wait for the sun to set," Chanyeol answers honestly. What else could he do? 

"Really," Chen asks, amusement clear in his tone. "You wouldn't come in to see what I look like asleep?" 

Chanyeol's gaze narrowed at the thick blanket in the doorway, glaring at it as if the cloth were Chen himself. 

"And why would I want to do that?" Chanyeol questions. 

"Most people haven't seen a vampire sleep and live to tell the tale." Chen replies, fingers still dancing against the fabric. "I sleep like a rock. You could probably do whatever you want to me." 

Based on Chen's tone, it was simple for Chanyeol to pick up on what the other was implying. 

The wolf scoffs, "I would neven do "that" with you. Not even if you were one of my kind." 

Regardless of how attracted Chanyeol was to someone, he would never force himself onto them. He may be a hot headed alpha wolf but he's not a fucking monster. 

"Oh? I was referring to murder." Chen snickers, knowing full well he set the wolf up. "But I suppose you could do "that" with me too." 

Heat rises to Chanyeol's cheeks from Chen's antics, an annoyed snarl passes his lips. The action only makes Chen laugh more, a sound that Chanyeol begrudgingly found pleasing. 

"It's difficult not to tease you puppy, it's the only fun I get out here. Especially since I'm all alone." Chen says while he pulls his fingers away from the draped doorway. The fabric sways slowly before easing into a stop. 

Choosing to ignore the nickname, Chanyeol focused back on the reason he came here in the first place. 

"Can I come in?" He asks for some reason. It's not like the vampire could deny the wolf given he was technically the pack's captive. 

"Of course," Chen says, low and sultry. "You're welcome any time." 

Rolling his eyes, Chanyeol pulls the fabric back and enters the shack, being mindful not to let too much light in. It's pitch black at first but after a few blinks his eyes adjust. 

The shack looks relatively cozy, most likely Chen's doing. The wooden floor has been swept and the rafters were dusted of cobwebs. To his right is the makeshift "living room" with a table and two chairs, a counter and cabinets for food preservation and storage. To his left is a small bed draped with tons of blankets and fabrics. It looked quite comfortable. 

The shack was slightly smaller than Chanyeol's hut by a few meters, he certainly wouldn't be comfortable living in a place like this. But it seemed perfect for Chen. 

Said vampiric man was standing across from him, leaning against the opposite wall. Chen was wearing a long sleeve cotton shirt this time, a size too big. 

"If I had known you were coming I would have spruced this place up." Chen was fiddling with his fingers, a kittenish smile on his lips while his bright ember eyes flickered between Chanyeol and the basket in his hand. He must smell what's inside. 

"I brought you something," Chanyeol says before setting the basket down on the table. He doesn't miss how Chen's eyes and grin widen. 

"For me?" Chen purrs. "You shouldn't have." 

Chen goes to touch the basket but Chanyeol pulls it away, his expression stern. The vampiric man looks up at him in confusion, mouth parted in a small gape. Chanyeol can't seem to keep his gaze away from Chen's kitten lips, captivated by the shape. It's his alpha again, still drawn to the man's omega like features. 

Chen really is dangerous. 

"Only if you tell me what I want to know." Chanyeol states after refocusing. 

Chen tilts his head before chuckling. "You don't need to bribe me with food to get answers out of me pup." He sits down at the table and folds his arms, leaning forward to lock his gaze with Chanyeol's "I'll tell you everything you want, free of charge." 

At Chen batting his eyelids, Chanyeol took a long sigh before sitting down in the opposite chair. He sets the basket down at his side to prevent any distraction. 

It's strange, talking to someone in complete darkness. But Chen doesn't have an oil lamp or candles. Chanyeol considered bringing some next time. 

If there is a next time. 

"How did you find our pack?" Chanyeol asks. 

"Luck." Chen shrugs his shoulders, "I was running for a few hours until I picked up the smell of wolf in the air." His gaze is downcast, fingers tracing the wood patterns of the table. "I thought if one of you sensed me right outside your boarder, someone would come running." Chen looks back up to him, the corners of his mouth curling up. "And that someone was you." 

Chanyeol swallowed, not particularly liking the fact he was purposefully lured out by this creature. He should have gone with his gut and ... well. Would leaving him alone be the best option? 

"Though it's unfortunate you couldn't give me what I wanted." Chen leans his head into his hand, his smile turning more bitter. 

"You still want that?" Chanyeol asked, a pinch annoyed. "You know I can't do anything with Head Alpha keeping you here." 

"But if your Head Alpha didn't," Chen begins, leaning forward to look at the alpha with gleaming eyes. "Would you have given it to me?" 

Chanyeol understood what he was talking about when he said "it". But his dirty mind still rose to the surface. It also didn't help that Chen was still acting all seductive. Maybe this was something from the man's vampiric side, like how vampires try to seduce humans for blood. 

"If you were still a threat." 

Chen hums and nods at the alpha's reply before leaning back in his chair, aura turning playful. "What else do you want from me?" He asks. 

"What exactly... did the vampires do to you?" Chanyeol asks carefully. The idea of humans being turned into wolf killing machines sounds impossible and yet here Chen is, the impossible made possible. "How do you exist?" 

There is a few beats of silence, the vampiric man's lower lip is drawn into his mouth, a little fang peeking out as he considers the question. 

"Well," Chen begins, twiddling his thumbs on the table. "I just know that I was created using dark magic. Luckily, I killed my sire so his power over me was severed. But there are spells out there with power to take control of me once again...That's why I shouldn't stay." 

"Right." Chanyeol knows that much, "And what of your life before that?" 

Chen gives the wolf a somber smile. "You don't need to know about that. It's all in the past now, many years ago... like a distant dream." 

As the man speaks, Chanyeol can see the longing in Chen's eyes, as if fantasizing about what could have been. For a moment, Chanyeol's guard slips, something tugging deep in his chest. Is it sympathy? 

"I am a monster, nothing more nothing less." Chen says while refocusing on the wolf. "My past is irrelevant." 

That's right. 

Chen is a monster... 

"So," the man says, eye gleaming brightly, "Now I have a question for you." 

It's only seconds before he's suddenly at Chanyeol's side, eye's gleaming down at the sitting alpha. 

Chanyeol flinches in momentary shock. He almost forgot about the vampiric man's enhanced speed. Reflexively, as a response to the action Chanyeol barre’s his teeth, releasing a deep growl as he glares up at Chen with faint glowing eyes. 

"If I were an omega," Unfazed, Chen purrs while placing one hand on the back of the alpha's chair and the other on the table, leaning into Chanyeol's space. "Would you try and court me?" 

Chanyeol picks up the familiar scent of lavender and his inner wolf receded, softening his features to the delightful smell. He blinks a few times to clear the haze but it's setting his alpha off like crazy. The scent was lavender but with a pinch of something else, something sweet and fruity, something he wants to taste. 

Chen leans further down into Chanyeol's space his hand from the table now brushing over the wolf's thigh. A groan slipped past Chanyeol's lips from the contact, eyes now a deep shade of red from something other than anger this time. He's just as close as last time, when Chanyeol had the man in his lap. 

He can see all of Chen's gorgeous features up close again, this time noticing the cute little moles scattered across his face. A feature not common for vampires, often having cold pale skin that always looked flawless, too perfect. Chen looked the complete opposite, sporting slightly tanned skin that reddened at his ears when flushed. Even in the way Chen stares, nothing like that of a ravenous vampire Chanyeol was used to. Perhaps it was his blood ember eyes that distorted the allusion. Or perhaps his eyes appeared more gentle, more thoughtful than that of a cold calculated vampire. 

Chanyeol wanted him. To be specific, Chanyeol's alpha wanted him. 

Some rationale returns to the wolf's head when the vampiric man chuckles. 

"I'll take that as a yes." Chen said as his hand brushed past Chanyeol's thigh and gripped the basket handle. 

So that was his true target. 

"Now I'll be having this." Chen chirped while setting the basket down on the table. 

Chanyeol shakes his head to clear the fog from his mind before glaring pointedly at the vampiric man. 

"I wouldn't court you even if you were the most beautiful omega in the land." He says, folding his arms in defiance. "The only omegas I court need to be honest and trustworthy. You're way too shady for my taste." 

Chen shrugs while his attention is primarily focuses on unraveling the raw meat from the large preservation leaf. 

"That just makes me more exciting." says Chen right before he frees the meat from it's confines, licking his lips in delight. 

Chanyeol just snorted, not looking to continue this conversation for fear the vampiric man would start getting ideas. He may be physically attracted to Chen, but it's only a surface level attraction. Chanyeol would be insane to want a deeper relationship with this creature. Especially when said creature is part fucking vampire. 

Chen bites into the meat chunk and begins drinking down the life nectar, closing his eyes and humming as it seeped down his throat. 

Just like last time, Chen had a way of making the action look more provacative, the way his kitten lips stretching around the meat piece, how his eyelids flutter closed in bliss. 

Maybe he is doing this on purpose, Chanyeol thinks to himself while trying to get a grip on his raging hormones like a teen wolf. 

When his gaze flicked down to Chen's neck to observe his adam's apple bob, Chanyeol notices the deep scarring around his neck. It was like something was rapped tightly around it, something that wasn't smooth and definitely not comfortable. 

Chen finished his meal with a deep sigh of relief, seeming way more refreshed than before with his ember eyes gleaming brighter. 

"That hit the spot," the vampire man chirps while turning to Chanyeol with a fanged smile. "Thanks again." 

Chanyeol avoids eye contact while scratching the back of his head, he hoped Chen couldn't see the red dusting his cheeks in the darkness. 

"You're welcome." The wolf says while getting up from his seat. "I should head out." 

Chen flashes him a cheshire grin that turns Chanyeol's stomach into knots. 

"Don't be a stranger."

  
***

  
On Chanyeol's way back to the village, he mulls over the information Chen had given him. 

Over all, he feels less stressed out, having a... vampiric individual within their territory. Chen isn't a threat for now and the Elite Three are in agreement that his close proximity won't affect the pack. Chen doesn't appear to have any ulterior motives other than to protect himself from vampire forces, and get on Chanyeol's nerves. 

But that doesn't mean he can start letting his guard down. Chen himself seems to be adamant about his own potential endangering their pack. The best thing to do now is keep a close eye on him and make sure no one stumbles across the shack. 

Though, there is a part of Chanyeol that feels sympathy for the vampiric man now. 

He's had these feelings before but wasn't able to accept them due to the gravity of feeling sympathy towards a vampire. It's too absurd. However, Chen is clearly different than the ones that attack Chanyeol's pack. The man is simply a victim to power-hungry blood suckers. 

'Though it's unfortunate you couldn't give me what I wanted.' 

The wolf clenched his fists as he steps over a pile of tree branches, following the faint scented path to his village. Knowing what he knows now, Chanyeol might not be able to grant Chen his wish, even if Head Alpha approved it. Was there really no other option for the vampiric man? 

'If I were an omega, would you try and court me?' 

Chanyeol didn't answer the question seriously at the time. But as he walks through the quiet forest, surrounded by the sounds of frogs and crickets, he begins to wonder. 

After the slow and careful forty minute walk back to his pack, the sun had already set, the moon peeking from behind the distant mountain. 

People were conducting their early night businesses, some chatting in the lantern lights about their day. A few pups were running around, chasing each other outside their huts. 

Chanyeol smiles at one of the kids, a little girl with her tail peeking out. It reminded him of when he was young, so eager to transform early and become a warrior like his father. Chanyeol's mother always scolded him to put his tail away and be patient, letting him know he didn't need to be in a rush. 

Looking back, remembering the solemn glances from his mother every time he announced his devotion to becoming a warrior, Chanyeol realizes she must have not wanted that kind of life for him. Considering what happened to his dad, Chanyeol didn't blame her. But she never discouraged him, always motivated him to pursue his dreams to the very end. 

Even on her death bed, as Chanyeol grasped at his mother's hand and begged her not to go, she told him to grow up big and strong so he can protect the ones he loves. 

Which is precisely what Chanyeol did. 

After many years, he's become one of the strongest of their pack. Though his unhinged nature in battle has prevented him from taking any leadership roles. Which was fine with him since he preferred following orders rather than giving them. 

Chanyeol was about to head into his hut when a familiar voice called to him. 

"Chanyeol!" Junmyeon's waved at him from up the path. Chanyeol was about to smile and greet the elder properly until he noticed the seriousness in beta's expression. 

"Is something wrong Head Beta?" Chanyeol asked, raising formalities as he approached Junmyeon. Something didn't feel right. 

"There is a briefing being held at Head Beta quarters. Your presence has be requested." Junmyeon's demeanor only changes to this when something serious has happened. "Head there immediately." 

Chanyeol reflexively straightens his back and responds with a "yes sir" before bowing his head. Junmyeon regards him before continuing down the path to recruit other warriors. 

Unease settled in the pit of Chanyeol's stomach. Whenever they are called to the Head Beta's quarters it ment something was about to attack their pack. Half a year ago, Chanyeol was briefed about a potential rogue wolf attack. The actual battle wasn't very dire given within the first thirty minutes, the intruders retreated with their tails between their legs. That's what happens when you underestimate the power of EXO pack. 

When Chanyeol walks into Head Beta's bungalow, there are already a considerable amount of warriors already standing around, whispering and talking between themselves. There forces are larger than this but for important briefings only a select few are summoned. 

Head Beta's quarters are about the same size as Head Alpha's, with most space being dedicated to meetings and mission briefings. The briefing room in particular could hold all primary combat personnel, situated around a long war table with a map of their territory and neighbors. 

Chanyeol spots Sehun, a slightly younger but capable alpha, across the room and makes his way towards him. 

"Any idea what's going on?" Chanyeol asks while patting the man's back in greeting. 

Sehun regards Chanyeol before humming in uncertainty. 

"Nothing yet, Head Alpha is waiting till everyone is hear." He replied. 

The younger wasn't very expressive, always looking nonchalant to everyone. But Chanyeol has known him long enough to pick up on his subtle changes of expressions. Sehun is anxious, his eyebrows slightly furrowed and his hands squeezed the edge of the war table. Even his oak and sand stone scent was radiating uncertainty. 

Chanyeol wants to reassure Sehun that it can't be that serious, but even he doesn't know how to feel right now. 

A few minutes later, Head Alpha Kyungsoo steps out from the back chamber reserved for discussions between the Elite Three and diplomats. Kyungsoo didn't look that different from his usual self, a slight scowl on his face as he looks over the room of warriors. 

Behind Kyungsoo is... Johnny? 

Then Junmyeon enters in behind them, his expression still the same as before. 

Kyungsoo steps to the head of the war table, with Junmyeon and Johnny beside him. 

"Let's begin," Kyungsoo says before all residual chatter from the warriors quite to a silence. 

Chanyeol steals glances at Johnny, noticing the patched up wounds and shadows under his eyes. Johnny was from the messenger unit similar to Taeyong, Kun, and Xiaojun. Though he is the eldest of the messengers, he's a proficient fighter as well, making him next to become a warrior. 

However, something must have gone wrong on his mission if he looks that badly hurt. 

"We received a tip from Bangtan of the west that there is a ghoul hoard heading towards us." Kyungsoo said. 

The warriors begin murmured amongst each other, their scents displaying shock and unease. 

No doubt Chanyeol's own scent was doing the same. Next to him, Sehun tightens his grip of the table. 

Ghoul hoards were only seen during the great Mystic War, puppeted by vampires to ravage small villages. After the war ended, a few residual hoards were left but they were eventually rounded up and wiped out. The last known sighting was over eighty years ago, maybe even more than that. Not long by wolf years, but still a considerable amount of time going by the rest of the region. 

Regardless, EXO pack as it is now, has never faced a ghoul hoard before. 

"Bangtan managed to fight it off to the point of retreat, however it's trajectory is now aimed towards us." Kyungsoo pointed to the map displaying Bangtan's territory and drew a trail leading to EXO. They were quite a distance away on fours, even further on twos. 

"Why couldn't Bangtan wipe them out instead of having the next pack deal with them?" Yifan chimes in, annoyance evident. 

War Leader Yifan was head of the warrior unit, basically a general. He's highly respect with years of experience even though he was not much older than Chanyeol. His rank is also why he's able to interject without the risk of inciting Head Alpha's wrath. Besides, his statement was likely what most of them were thinking. 

"It's not that simple." Kyungsoo said, unbothered by Yifan's interruption. "Many packs in this region haven't faced a ghoul hoard in years, some maybe too young to have faced them. Bangtan might have been around for a while but leadership has changed. The same could be said of us." Kyungsoo looks around the room, his steely gaze somehow able to register and process every single warrior in the room. "Bangtan did the best they could against an unknown enemy. We should be grateful they chose to warn us ahead of time." 

Chanyeol gnaws on his bottom lip. Bangtan was one of the biggest packs in the region. To see a ghoul hoard shake them of all packs was a tad discouraging. However, no doubt Bangtan's forces took a considerable chunk out of the hoards numbers. 

"Has Bangtan given us any other information about the ghoul hoard?" Luhan asks. 

Battle Tactician Luhan is the strongest beta warrior of their pack and Yifan's right hand. He's a master at guerilla warfare and tactical missions. Chanyeol has spent the longest time under the man leadership, learning to think with his head instead of his fists sometimes. Now Chanyeol can actively participate in recon missions and infiltration.

Junmyeon pats Johnny's back and the young alpha straightens up. 

"I was on a mission in Bangtan when the stronghold was attacked. Head Alpha Namjoon instructed me to return to my pack using the mountain path." Johnny says, clearly trying his best to stay collected. 

Returning to your pack a bruised and beaten alpha can't be easy. Coming back like that after a decisive win was praised. But Bangtan was likely caught completely off guard. Johnny fought for his life against a strange enemy, in a pack that didn't belong to him. 

"Head Alpha Namjoon estimated by the time I returned, the ghoul hoard would be a first quarter moon away." Just short of seven days, "I came back as fast as I could. I made contact with the messenger team sent after me and they carried me back." Johnny clenched his fists as he avoided eye contact with the rest of the room. 

At least Taeyong's unit found him in time. Not only would Johnny had been in worse condition, but Taeyong's squad might have run into the ghoul hoard. 

"That doesn't give us much time to prepare," Luhan states, eye's almost never leaving the war table as he's probably calculating and strategizing already. "If we start preparing tonight and strengthening fortifications things should be fine. However...", He finally looks up to see Head Alpha watching him intently. "Without proper knowledge on ghoul tactics we may still be at a disadvantage." 

The rest of the warriors in the room start murmuring. They have fought many battles, mostly against rogue wolfs and crazy human bandits who think they can take on a wolf pack on their own. 

But ghouls were different. They were created specifically for battle. They don't grow tired or hungry, able to fight without fear. They were true weapons of destruction. 

However, they were still no match against wolf persistence and determination. Leading to vampire and goblin kind's downfall during the great war. 

"Johnny, is there anything you can tell us about the ghouls you encountered at Bangtan? How they moved? Their primary choice of attack?" As Luhan asked his questions, Chanyeol spotted Johnny freezing up, keeping his gaze down. 

"I... It all happened so fast," Johnny replies, lowering his head as if being scolded. "At first it seemed as if the stronghold was under attack by a nearby goblin camp. At least that was what Head Beta Seokjin assumed at first. But when the battle broke loose and I finally saw the enemy I..." There is pause and it was so quiet you could probably hear a pin drop. 

"Go on." Yifan suddenly says, causing a few warriors including Johnny to flinch. 

The elder alpha is usual very stern and impatient when it comes to things like this. But even though Yifan's arms were crossed, his expression has softened. It's obvious he's not forcing Johnny to continue out of impatience. The faster the younger alpha briefs them, the easier it will be for Johnny to move on, get it off of his chest. Not only that, an alpha in clear distress wasn't good for warrior moral. 

"They we taller, smelling like death, like vampires." Johnny continues. "They look like humans from afar, but up close they looked like... creatures. They had deformed faces and skin hanging off them." He swallowed and shakes his head to get a grip. "Their movements felt more strategic, that's it!" 

Johnny looks up at Luhan, answering his question from before. "They moved in unison, like they were trained on how to combat our tactics. But Bangtan still had more numbers than them." The younger seems to have finally grown confident, reciting what he recalled in battle. "At some point, the ghouls all stopped fighting and starting running back into the forest. Bangtan monitored the hoards movement from their outer watch towers before deducting they were headed for EXO." 

Chanyeol felt that was a lot to take in. Based on Johnny's description, ghouls sounded close to human forces. However, humans lack knowledge of wolf battle tactics. The fact ghouls are aware of their war strategies puts them at a even bigger disadvantage. Seven days isn't enough to come up with a new form of attack, especially against an enemy they had little information on. 

"War Leader Yifan, Battle Tactician Luhan," Kyungsoo finally says after being silent for a while. "Any suggestions on what we should do?" 

The warriors all turn to them, paying close attention. 

"The first thing we should do is strengthen fortifications around the village," Luhan says while point to the map where all of their estimated weak spots are located. "If they were able to catch Bangtan of guard that means they must know of ways to breach our security. We should double our patrols till they arrive, even during the day." 

"We should create one big defensive line at the west point of our pack." Yifan picks up. "We should start battle in a second forms as well, that way if they attack us during the day, by night fall we will receive a boost from the moon goddess." He draws his finger along the west side of their territory. 

Chanyeol listened closely. He feels slightly less anxious now that there were clear plans set it place. But the lack of knowledge on what exactly they're up against still made Chanyeol unsure of what to think. He's never been the type to come up with pans, just follow them while creating as much carnage as possible, his warrior way. 

This goes on for a while, of their leaders coming up with different tactics the enemy might take while preparing responses to combat them. In the end, nothing was definitive. The only thing that was agreed upon was building a massive barrier along the west side of the village and hope that keeps the ghouls out long enough to be picked off by their forces. 

Luhan draws a line representing the barrier and as Chanyeol eyed the map, his gaze landed on the area where Chen's shack was located. 

Suddenly an idea hit him, one that would probably get him beat up by every person here if he were to blurt it out now. So instead, he waits till the end of the briefing to catch Kyungsoo alone. 

"You're all dismissed." Head Alpha Kyungsoo says while rubbing at his temples. He's no doubt tired and frustrated due to the lack of solid planning. As Head Alpha, he's expected to know and participate in battle strategy, but Kyungsoo has never been a fighter. Though he is proficient at combat, probably able to wipe the floor with any alpha here, he preferred to take the peaceful route to things, the more diplomatic approach. 

That wasn't going to work against a force that can't be reasoned with. 

The warriors all file out of the briefing room after shouting "yes sir" to their head alpha. They all looked tired and hungry, understandable given how late it was into the night already. Junmyeon personally escorted Johnny back to his hut, probably to converse with his family on what Johnny went through and ways to help him recover. 

Chanyeol pats Sehun on the back and mentioned he'd catch him later. Then he turns to Head Alpha Kyungsoo who is still rubbing his temples. 

"Head Alpha Kyungsoo," Chanyeol begins to address the leader of his pack. 

"Drop the formalities Chanyeol," Kyungsoo replies, "I've been called that all night." 

Chanyeol smirks and relaxed in front of his friend. Kyungsoo was just a sun rotation younger than him, but Chanyeol didn't feel uncomfortable addressing Kyungsoo as his superior. The man was an excellent leader. When Kyungsoo was placed as Head Alpha, Chanyeol was the loudest in the crowd to cheer him on. 

"About ghoul tactics," Chanyeol begins, crossing his arms and leaning against the war table. "I might know how to obtain that information." 

Kyungsoo finally stops rubbing his temples and looks at Chanyeol, now interested in what the other alpha had to say. 

"Chen fought in the mystic war, likely along side ghouls. He's probably familiar with how they attack." Chanyeol says, his fingers dipping into the skin of his arm. "We should ask for his help." 

At the mention of Chen, Kyungsoo's eyes widen before turning serious. "We can't bring him back to our village Chanyeol." He says sternly, it catches Chanyeol a bit off guard the way Kyungsoo shuts him down, not even taking a moment to consider it. 

"Look, I know it sounds bad to technically ask a vampire for help protecting our pack." Chanyeol reasons, "But we're the ones giving him a place to stay. If we fall then he's got no where to go. He'll be captured again." 

Kyungsoo's expression slowy softens, a clear indication that Chanyeol's argument was sound. After a long sigh and running his hands through his hair, Kyungsoo nods. 

"If he has this knowledge it would be of great use to us." The Head Alpha replies. "But that's only if he agrees to help." 

"I'm sure he will." Chanyeol waves him away, "Apparently he has a thing for me." 

"You-," Kyungsoo looked like he was going to interject with something before he shakes his head. "Just go tomorrow night and ask for his help. Return to me and I'll schedule another briefing, this time with his presence." He looks back down at the war table, filled with scribbled strategy notes. "I'll try and talk with Yifan and Luhan about Chen's existence. They aren't going to be happy about harboring a vampire within our territory but I'm sure they will understand once I explain the situation." 

Chanyeol wondered just how much Kyungsoo was going to tell the others. On top of that, the other warriors had to accept Chen as well. Telling them there was vampire weapon living almost an hour away from their pack might cause an uproar. 

However, Chen might be the only one with the knowledge they need to form a proper plan of attack. 

Chen might be the only one who can save them.

***

  
The next night, Chanyeol packs a bag of stuff for Chen, from fresh meat to useful herbs from Jongin. 

As he approached the shack, Chanyeol though of ways to ask Chen for his assistance. He could practically see the vampiric man snorting and teasing him for the fact his pack needs a vampires help. The cute cheshire grin mocking Chanyeol before sinking his teeth into the raw chunk of meat, soft lips stretching around... 

Chanyeol catches himself from going from plain frustrated to sexually frustrated. It's bad enough he has these feelings for a vampire in the first place, even if Chen clarified it was "his nature" to bewitch alphas. 

He's only here on business. 

Head Alpha sent him on a mission. A mission to recruit an individual with important intel on their enemies. That's why he's visiting Chen. 

Chanyeol arrives at the shack and is surprised see the vampiric man is already out and about, placing more wood in to the fire. 

Thankfully, Chen is fully clothed, unlike the other night he chose to go shirtless in front of a fire. His jet black fringe looked damp, like he had just taken a bath. Chanyeol restrained himself from imagining the man bathing in the river, only the moon to witness his nude form. 

Chen looks up at him and smiled his adorable kitten curled smile. 

Fuck. 

The man waved to Chanyeol from his seat, looking happy to see him. 

But Chanyeol remembers his mission, stepping out from the tree line and approaching the vampiric man. 

"I'm here on an assignment from-" 

Chanyeol is interrupted by Chen hushing him, holding an index finger up to his lips. 

Confused, he looks around, wondering what was wrong. His instincts reactivated and he scanned the tree line. 

There was... someone else here. 

Wordlessly, Chen pics up an elk bone by the fire and throws it deep into the woods. 

The wolf is perplexed at first until he heard a loud thud and a pained whine. 

"Come out now!" Chanyeol shouts, already knowing who it was by the voice alone. He has the initial reaction to snarl but not in front of Chen. 

Out from the bushes comes Mark, rubbing the spot on his head where the bone hit him. 

Chanyeol is shocked he didn't detect the young omega on his way here. Usually his senses would have alerted him to being followed. 

"You should be more careful," Chen says. 

This new protective sensation overcomes Chanyeol. He's only been with Chen in this controlled environment, by himself. Though he understood the man not to be an immediate threat, Chanyeol still didn't trust him, especially not around a young omega of his pack. 

"What are you doing here?" Chanyeol asks, trying to keep the snarl out of his voice and red out of eyes as he interrogated the younger. 

Mark drops his head to avoid the alpha's gaze. "I noticed you weren't feeling well for the past few days and I thought something had happened." He fidgets with the hem of his shirt. "On my way home I saw you walking into the woods with that sack and... thought you were going somewhere far away." 

Chanyeol takes a deep breath through his nose before releasing a long sigh, releasing most of his anger. It was his fault for not paying too much attention to his surroundings on the way here. He didn't think anyone would take notice of him, especially not this late at night. 

"I was going to follow you for a short time then return but... I realized I didn't know my way back. So I stayed with you." Mark says before looking shyly up at the peeved alpha. "Are you mad?" 

"Yes," Chanyeol replied with a clamer voice. "I'm upset that you chose to follow me out here by yourself. Imagine something had happened to you and I was too far away to help." 

Mark kicks at the dirt, hands behind his back as he's reprimanded by his elder. Chanyeol knows the omega isn't one to get into trouble often. Mark is often shy and reserved around adults, but isn't afraid to speak his mind or learn new things. What he did was dangerous however, Mark made the best choice continuing following Chanyeol instead of attempting to walk back alone, leaving him open to more dangers. 

"Sorry Alpha Chanyeol. I won't do it again." Says the young omega, remorse written all over him. 

"How cute." 

Chanyeol then remembers Chen's presence and he turns his attention back to the vampiric man. 

Chen is still sitting on the log infront of the fire, placing meat over to cook while he watches the wolves. He seemed more amused that upset that another has stumbled upon his hideout. Reflexively, out of the instinct to protect the youth of his pack, Chanyeol side steps so that he is standing between Chen and Mark. His wolf rumbling in his chest. 

"Are you a traveler?" Mark asks, peeking from behind the older wolf. Chanyeol vocalized his displeasure with a low growl, not wanting the omega to speak to the vampiric man. 

"You could say that," Chen chuckled. Then he looked at Chanyeol, his pleasant smile never wavering. "Since he knows I'm here I might as well treat him to a mean." 

There is a rumbling noise coming from behing Chanyeol before the young omega laughs awkwardly. 

Chanyeol turned to Mark, gaze quizzical, "Did you not eat dinner tonight?" 

Mark shakes his head, "My mom is working late at the sewing hut, I was going to prepare my own meal when I saw you." 

Chanyeol looked back and forth between the young omega and the vampiric man, considering his options. He could always scoop up Mark and return him home right now. But then he'd need to make another half hour trek back to recruit Chen. He could ask Chen for help now, but Mark will be curious about what they are talking about. News of the ghoul hoard has been kept a secret to the rest of the pack until a solid plan is formed. 

Eventually, Chanyeol gives up and allows Mark to stay for dinner. Maybe on their way out, Chanyeol could take Chen aside and ask him for assistance. For now, he had to make sure Mark doesn't pry too far into Chen's origins. 

"What's your name?" Mark asks while they wait for the meat to cook. "And where did you come from?" 

Chanyeol has Mark sitting right next to him, on the log opposite to Chen and the fire. He can't stop himself from clenching his teeth every time Chen even looks at Mark. But he stays calm, not wanting Mark to pick up on his uneasiness. 

"My name is Chen. I came from the West," Chen admits, not far from the truth. "I was tired and hungry, on my last leg of energy. Until alpha Chanyeol here saved me." He smiles brightly at the elder wolf, causing Chanyeol to role his eyes. 

"Wow, that's so nice of you Alpha Chanyeol!" Mark beams up at him and Chanyeol had to hold back a scoff. 

Sure he "saved" Chen. Right after the man begged for death. 

"So then," Mark begins, growing more shy. "When Chanyeol carried you to the village that night... and Head Omega treated you... and um." Mark opens his mouth and points to his own canines. It's obvious what he's asking. 

"You mean my vampire fangs?" 

At Chen's blunt response, Chanyeol turned stiff as a log, blood running cold. The entire time he was hoping Mark didn't remember what he saw that night, or at the very least didn't recognize Chen to be the same man, he was caked in blood and dirt after all. And then Chen had to exclusively call them vampire fangs. He's not even trying to hide his identity is he. Damn it. 

"I have them because I have vampires in my ancestry." Chen states plainly while turning over another piece of meat. 

That's absolutely ridiculous. There is no way Mark will ever believe- 

"Really!?" 

Mark is watching Chen with extreme interest now, eyes twinkling in awe. 

Well, shit. 

Chen nods with a growing smile. 

"All of my known relatives live as humans. But we still have a sensitivity to sun light, develop rashes all over our skin. And then we still need to drink blood from time to time but its mostly animal blood." Chen pics up a meat skewer and hands it to the young omega. 

Mark looks to the elder alpha to see if this was okay, ever mindful of the hierarchy. 

After a few seconds of hesitation from his inner wolf, Chanyeol nods carfully, allowing Mark to accept this meal. 

"Wow, this tastes amazing," Mark says after a few bites of the medium rare meat, he's beaming at the vampiric man. 

Chanyeol watched as Mark and Chen convers, taking big bites and chewing slowly on his own share of the meal. 

Chen has successfully convinced Mark he was a human of vampire decent. An absolutely ridiculous claim that no one within their right mind would even entertain as a possibility. 

However, Mark is young and inexperienced with outsiders. He hasn't even seen a vampire before, let alone know how they operated. So far he's only be told to stay inside the village boundaries and away from anyone not part of their pack. 

Chen was also very convincing to the point where Chanyeol started to wonder if the man sprinkled in some truth between the lies. Specifically when it came to discussing his life as a human, living mostly in solitude due to being different. No doubt, Chen has needed to pass as human on his previous travels since gaining his freedom. 

Though given the fact vampires recaptured Chen, he couldn't hide as a human forever. 

"That's not fair," Mark says, clutching the water cantina offered him. He's referring to the story Chen told of humans distancing themselves from him on account of his vampiric ancestors. "So what if you're different, you're still human! One of them! They can't push you away like that." 

In response, Chen's smile wavered and his gaze grew forlorn. "You're right, it's not. Humans fear what they do not understand." 

Chanyeol eyed Chen's expression. It's clear there was truth to his claim of ostracization. Honestly, had Chen really been a human with vampire ancestry, he might have found some human settlement who would at least be civil with him. But sadly, no such thing exists.

Instead, Chen is a failed vampire weapon, forever doomed to be chased out of villages for fear of being burned or impaled. Not even the sweet release of death is an option. 

"Alpha Chanyeol." 

Mark's voice brings Chanyeol back from his deep thoughts and he looks down at the younger. 

"Mr.Chen should stay here with us." 

Chanyeol's eyes widen before flickering to Chen, who seemed to be just as surprised by the young omega's statement. 

"He's got nowhere else to go." Mark starts explaining. "And he can't be traveling for the rest of his life. We should go to the Elite Three and-" 

"He's still part vampire." Chanyeol interrupted, voice stern. "His place is not with us." 

Chen gives him a smile, but his sad eyes aren't missed. Chanyeol feels his stomach flip, somehow wanting to take back what he said. However, it's the truth. Chen doesn't belong here. 

"His presence would only upset the rest of the pack. Even if you try to appeal to their better nature he'd still be ostracized." Chanyeol adds, tearing his gaze away from Chen and placing it back on Mark. "Besides, we only take in wolves. Even if Chen was fully human, he wouldn't fit in with us. Imagine how lonely he'd feel during mating season. Or when we go out for runs in the full moon. Do you think he can keep up with us on two legs while we're in wolf form." 

"Well..." Mark says, already looking defeated. Chanyeol hated discouraging the younger like this but he had no other choice. 

"You don't need to work about me." Chen piped up, his tone light. "I'm just happy your pack took me in, temporary as it might be. By next winter I'll move on to the next place that will take me." 

Mark hums and nods his head, accepting Chen's reassurance. Meanwhile Chanyeol is experiencing a wave of mixed emotions. Though what he said wasn't a lie, he had to admit he might have went a little too far. His arguments on Chen staying were sound, but you could have worded it differently perhaps. 

After a while Mark let's out a big yawn before leaning his head against Chanyeol's arm. 

"So you've been hiding Mr.Chen up here? Is that why you've been acting so weird?" Mark asks but doesn't wait for an answers. "Don't worry Alpha Chanyeol, I won't tell anyone he's here." Mark's eyes flutter shut. "Just happy you made a new friend. Mr.Chen seems like a nice man." 

The last part is so quiet that had Chanyeol's hearing not been sharp, he might not have picked it up. It warmed his heart, knowing the young omega was considering him. 

"He looks fast asleep now," Chen says while walking over and placing a blanket over Mark. "Most of his energy must have been spent on the way over here. Foolish boy." 

Chen kneels by the omega's side and gently pats Mark's back as a way to ease his slumber. 

Chanyeol is surprised by the vampiric man's change in demeanor, going from cryptic stranger to almost... nurturing, his expression filled with concern as the little omega slept. 

He was even more surprised by his inner wolf allow Chen to touch the omega without growling or snarling. 

'Mr.Chen seems like a nice man.' 

The young omega may not know all of Chen's background, but omegas were often good at judging people's character, even those not of their own species. 

Mark calling Chen a good person, plus Head Omega Jongin trusting him, had weight. And as Chen hummed a short melodic tune to the slumbering omega, ember eyes soft and kind, Chanyeol believed it. Chen is a good person. To what extent, he didn't know. But in this moment, he's positive that Chen won't hurt them. 

"There," The vampiric man says before look up at the alpha wolf. "He should be in a deep enough sleep for you to caring him all the way home." 

Chen smiled up at Chanyeol and for the first time, it looked genuine instead of a mysterious mask. It's gorgeous. 

"Hopefully his mother doesn't get home and worry about where he is." 

Chanyeol could only hum in response, not really knowing what to say, completely lost in Chen's beautiful features. 

"Thanks for the meal" Chanyeol says quietly, suddenly feeling soft. "And... I'm sorry about earlier." 

"Don't mention it." Chen replies, "And what do you mean?" Chen sits on the other side of Mark, continuing to pat the sleeping omega while tilting his head at Chanyeol. 

"About not belonging with us. It sounded too harsh. And then I kept going about-" 

"It's fine," Chen interrupted, tone still soft. "You weren't wrong. Although I'm definitely sure I could out run your pack on two feet." He teases, embers eyes glowing. 

The alpha wolf chuckled while shaking his head. Of course being a vampire weapon, Chen would have no trouble keeping up. 

"So, what was it you came to visit me for?" Chen asks, smile widening. "Or did you just want to see me again?" 

Chanyeol blinks until he remembers the whole reason he was here in the first place. For a moment he seriously thought he came just see the other man... 

This is a mission. 

"Right," Chanyeol clears his throat, being sure to keep his voice down so as not to wake Mark. "I came here at Head Alpha's orders. There is a ghoul hoard headed for our pack." 

Chen's ember eyes grow wide in shock, his completion turns almost as pale as a normal vampire. He's staring at Chanyeol as if the wolf had grown an extra head. 

Chanyeol has never seen the man look like this before and it made him feel uneasy. 

Swallowing nervously, Chen asks , "Are you certain?" 

In reply, Chanyeol hums and nods his head, not liking how Chen's behavior has shifted from calm and composed to more alert and worried. 

"A few days ago, a ghoul hoard attacked one of our allies in the west and is now headed towards us. The estimated time of arrival is six days now." Chanyeol says, "Head Alpha Kyungsoo wants you come to our battle briefing and help plan a strategy." 

He could practically see the cogs in Chen's head turn as he considers what was being asked of him, gaze focused intently at the fire in thought. 

"Okay, I'll help." Chen states after a moment of thought. "Inform your Head Alpha that I accept his invitation." 

"Really-!" Chanyeol replies a bit to loud, stirring Mark in his sleep. He quiets down immediately, thankfully Chen continued to gently pat the omega to lull him back under. 

When Mark is deep asleep again, Chanyeol continues, quietly. "Thanks for deciding to help." 

"Don't thank me yet, pup." Chen smirked, "I may not be as useful as you expect, especially if my presence affects warrior moral." 

Chanyeol tightens his fists on his knees, gaze laced with concern. He was hoping his pack warriors would be willing to at least hear Chen out. They would have no choice if Head Alpha orders them, but pack moral is important. It largely contributes to the accuracy and effectiveness of their warriors. If Chen's presence disrupts that, then it wouldn't matter if their plan was good or not. Their chances to fail because high. 

Failure isn't on option here. 

"However, if I do end up saving your pack," Chen continues with a cheeky grin. "I expect a massive feast and a pile a riches sent my way." 

At the man returning to his usual teasing and playful self, Chanyeol manages to crack a smile. 

"I had no idea you desired such material things." The wolf jabs. "And what feast? Barrels of blood? My pack would never approve of that." 

"Dear Chanyeol, are you insinuating greed exists within me?" Chen replies with a scandalized look. "And I'll have you know I can enjoy a full cooked meal any time I want. It may not do anything for me but it's still pleasant." 

As the man spoke, Chanyeol realized Chen had an adorable whine to his voice, similar to how Jongin acts when being teased. Even though Chen wasn't seriously upset, Chanyeol found it to be endearing. 

"I'll get back to you with a date on the new briefing," Chanyeol says as he gets up to leave, Mark cradled in his arms tightly. 

The omega fidgeted from the change in position but didn't wake. 

"You know where to find me," Chen replies before bidding the wolf a farewell wave and wishing him a safe journey back. 

Something seemed to have changed between them. There is no longer this uneasy feeling in Chanyeol's stomach when he's around Chen. Maybe because Mark's and Jongin's instincts vetted him. Maybe because the man has agreed to help protect his pack. 

Maybe because a small part of Chanyeol can't help but put his trust in this lonely man with no place to call his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy to see people enjoy this so far. 
> 
> It's more serious than my previous works, at least later down the line. But I'll keep things light every once and a while so it's not always doom and gloom. You know how I role.
> 
> Also, my notes did this weird hiccup were it failed to show my page length, so now I ended up writing more than I wanted to for this chapter. It still follows my notes of course but now I feel like my chapter length is inconsistent. I like keeping my chapters around the same size. But oh well. More for yall to read haha.
> 
> The next chapter will be out as soon as I get it finalized. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> ~Renard


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (early) New Year everyone! 
> 
> Here is another chapter to start out 2021. Man 2020 has been a serious roller coaster. Hopefully things will get better. 
> 
> Happy reading! 
> 
> ~Renard

Chanyeol crouched low to the ground, his red eyes glowing bright as he watches the gang of orcs try to infiltrate his pack.

  
  
It was the peak of midnight, a clear sky displaying the crescented moon in all her glory. Calling for her descendants victory.

  
  
Still on two legs, Chanyeol kept himself hidden as the orcs moved around their camp, barking orders at each other and handing weapons out. Chanyeol feels his inner wolf grow more hostile as the seconds pass, his territorial instincts urging him to turn. But he stays still. Shifting to four legs wasn't needed here.

  
  
Orcs may be taller and more muscular than the average human, but they were dumber than a pile rocks. With enough tactical intelligence, they could do some serious damage. However, orcs were only good for muscle work, like mining or guarding.

  
  
This gang of orcs seemed to think they could pillage a wolf pack without detection. They likely seek to take some of them as slaves.

  
  
Chanyeol sees a group of orcs handling a metal cage and he holds back a furious snarl, but his eyes do flare a brighter red. Had the orcs been paying better attention to their surroundings, they would have seen his eyes in the pitch darkness.

  
  
He continues to wait, patiently for the signal.

  
  
On queue, there is a low growl from deep in the woods.

  
  
The signal.

  
  
Chanyeol jumps out from the bushes, the first to establish his presence with a loud menacing snarl. The orcs are shaken, fumbling to wield their primitive weapons, but there is no time for adjustment. Within seconds Chanyeol is already in front of them, giving a larger orc a solid kick in the gut, sending him flying. Then, he landed a powerful punch to a hardwood shield, shattering it in half. The small orc behind it and the other witnesses squealed in fear like pigs.

  
  
The rest of Chanyeol's squad emerged from the forest, eyes red and growling on full blast, surrounding the caravan of intruders.

  
  
They all work together as one, still on two legs. Orcs go down one by one under the force of EXO pack's offenses.

  
  
And Chanyeol adores this, his blood pumping in his ears, his fists and feet landing direct hits, the sound of bones breaking from the force. He must look terrifying to them, the sadistic smile on Chanyeol's face only grows as he watches the fear in his enemies eyes, sees them try to run or fight back with their weapons. Some manage to bruise or cut his skin with clobs or knifes. It's useless, Chanyeol's wounds heal within seconds due to his adrenaline and warrior spirit. Their attacks only serve to boost his excitement.

  
  
After breaking a shrieking orc's kneecap, Chanyeol looks over just in time to see Sehun run past and knock a heavy set orc off his feet, the creature falls back into a ditch and assumedly dies on the way down. The younger alpha's expression is as stoic as before, only with the addition of his bright red eyes in the darkness.

  
  
Chanyeol always found the younger fascinating in these moments, always looking so calm while everyone else appeared feral. The only other person he knows who carries the same disposition into battle is Head Alpha Kyungsoo.

  
  
There is a call from one of the orcs, the leader most likely, shouting orders in orc tongue. He looked to be trying to get the lower orcs to push his traveling cart out of there, like he's some kind of diplomat in a carage. It was almost comical.

  
  
Chanyeol smirks before his face contorted into something more frightening, bearing his teeth like in his four legged form. He dashed over and with one powerful jab, completey decimated the cart, the entire left side caving in as if a bolder had fell on it from above.

  
  
The orc leader is launched into the air, his big like squeals could probably be heard from miles away. Miraculously, he lands in a bush, breaking most of his fall.

  
  
Chanyeol cracks his knuckles and neck as he watches the orc leader tried to escape. At this time, most of the wolf warriors have dispatched their targets, now awaiting their next orders. Sehun stood at Chanyeol's side, watching the same pitiful escape attempt from the orc leader.

  
  
They made no attempt to pursue the creature.

  
  
Because he was already marked for death.

  
  
Right before the orc got too far, a shadow descend from above and landed on him. These wasn't a sound, not even a faint death cry. The leader was dead, just like that.

  
  
The short hooded figure stood straight up and began dragging the fresh corpse bag to the battle zone.

  
  
"You know, things would be more fun if we had our squad leader fighting with us." Chanyeol snickered with his arms crossed. "We haven't seen you in weeks."

  
  
The hooded figure chuckled before tossing the orc leader in with the rest of the corpses. With that, the wolf warriors begin cheering and howling in victory, thanking the moon goddess for her aid.

  
  
"I wouldn't need to stay back if the rest of you weren't so sloppy. There were a total of ten orcs that almost got away."

  
  
The hood is pulled down to reveal Baekhyun, one of the fastest and stealthiest alphas in their pack. Like Kyungsoo, he's short but lean, each movement calculated and precise. On spying missions he's an absolute ace, able to slip in and out of places without detection. There was a joke that if Baekhyun hadn't been born in EXO pack, he might have become an infamous thief.

  
  
Chanyeol grew close to Baekhyun after serving a few years in the stealth unit under Luhan. While Chanyeol respected the art of anonymity and silence, it wasn't for him, preferring to run into battle, howling loudly for his presence to be known and his enemies to cower in fear.

  
  
Baekhyun on the other hand, enjoyed keeping a low profile and dispatching targets in the shadows. He's now Luhan's right hand and most trusted warrior.

  
  
"Clean all this up so we can head back," Baekhyun called to the rest of the squad, gesturing a hand to the carnage around them. "Good work everyone."

  
  
While the other warriors cleared the battle ground, Chanyeol walks beside Baekhyun.

  
  
"Are you wearing one of my shirt again?" Chanyeol asks after wiping the orc blood off his face with a towelette.

  
  
"Yes. What of it?" Baekhyun asks, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

  
  
"I don't understood why you keep stealing my clothing. When we were under Luhan, you grabbed my uniform by accident once. Now it's all you do." The taller alpha replies, brushing his fingers through his sweaty black locks.

  
  
Chanyeol isn't upset, not really. He just found it weird. In wolf culture, mates usually wear each other’s clothing to exchange scents. Chanyeol knows Baekhyun isn't into other alphas, at least he doesn't think so? Regardless, Baekhyun washes his clothing before wearing it, so clearly exchanging scents wasn't his goal.

  
  
"I've found that your outfits are more comfortable." Baekhyun replies, tugging at the hem of his, Chanyeol's, shirt. "The sewing hut always puts me in tight and uncomfortable cloths."

  
"Isn't that just the stealth squad uniform?" Chanyeol picks up a plank of wood and places it on the cart he shattered earlier.

  
  
"Yes, and I believe the uniforms are inconvenient. Tighter cloths wouldn't improve my performance on the field." Baekhyun steps around a broken bottle of an unknown substance. "I need to be dressed comfortably to do what I do best."

  
  
"Then stop taking my cloths and commission the sewing hut to change your measurements."

  
  
"I have, but then word gets back to Luhan and he's all cranky about it." The shorter replies, sighing in exasperation. "You know how anal he gets about the uniform. I'm stuck."

  
  
"Whatever," Chanyeol snorts. He's done arguing with Baekhyun for now.

  
  
As long as his cloths are cleaned and brought back in one piece, there isn't a problem. Well, as long as Luhan doesn't figure out about Baekhyun breaking the stealth squad dress code. Then the Battle Tactician might bite his head off as well.

  
  
The EXO warriors finish burying all the corpses and bagging any items that could be useful. The metal cages were broken apart and taken for trading. Their excursion party might encounter an alchemist or merchant with interest in their materials.

  
  
"So," Baekhyun begins while they're walking back to the village. "Head Beta informed me of what's coming in five days."

  
  
Chanyeol glances behind them to observe the other warriors, making sure he and Baekhyun were a further enough distance ahead to not be heard clearly.

  
  
Only a few select warriors know about the ghoul hoard, like Sehun. The briefing the other night was sudden, only incorporated important personnel of their ranks. However, some were out on missions. Like Baekhyun, who was participating on a short assignment in the east. Junmyeon must have personally caught him up to speed when he got back yesterday.

  
  
"It's not as powerful as the ones back in the mystic war. Bangtan took a good bite out of them first." Chanyeol adjusted the sack of goods on his shoulder, making sure the weight doesn't through him off balance as he walks through the shrubs. "War Leader and Battle Tactician came up with a few plans."

  
  
"But nothing is solid because we lack proper intel on the enemy." Baekhyun concluded.

  
  
Chanyeol hums in response while ducking under a tree branch. The shorter was always sharp when it came to these things. He should run for the spot of Battle Tactician if Luhan ever gets sick of the job.

  
  
"On top of that, our enemy already knows of our strategies, meaning any tactic we try could become useless." Baekhyun runs a hand through his silver hair. "Things could get even more messy if they attack us during the day. Do we know if ghouls are affected by the sun?"

  
  
"Johnny reported that the hoard attacked at sunset." Sehun pulls up next Baekhyun, matching their pace, "They might prefer to attack at night. Or maybe they thought they could overpower Bangtan before the sun goes down."

  
  
The younger alpha's deep red locks fell into his eyes. He looked tired too, like he was going to fall asleep at any moment. But he was still up for conversation.

  
  
"Either way, they must be stupid to pick a fight with the biggest pack in the region." Chanyeol said. "I bet if Bangtan saw the hoard coming they would have wiped the floor with them."

  
  
"Wow, didn't know you were such a fan boy Channie." Baekhyun teased.

  
  
"Am not, I just respect their warrior spirit." Chanyeol huffs. He's worked with Bangtan a couple of times to gauge their temperament.

  
  
Many big wolf packs over the years have broken apart or dissolved due to infighting. Bangtan has managed to stay united throughout the centuries. EXO was once as big as Bangtan, but they fragmented during their earlier years, gravely weakening them from what they could have been.

  
  
But Chanyeol was still proud of his pack. His pack that held itself together all these years through sheer determination. They might not be the biggest in the region, but their unity was like no other. 'EXO we are one'.

  
  
They make it back to the village with sunrise just a few hours away. Around this time, a few early birds were already out and about to begin their daily tasks.

  
  
Chanyeol spent the previous day sleeping in so he could stay up the next night for boarder patrol. Though the rest of the squad was exhausted, Chanyeol felt wide awake. Maybe it was the left over adrenaline from battle.

  
  
Once the squad deposits their cargo, Baekhyun dismissed the warriors to return home. Sehun didn't even say his farewells or an official 'yes sir' like the rest of the group before immediately walking home. It's a good thing Baekhyun goes easy on him.

  
  
"I've collected some information in the east." Baekhyun yawned. "I'm not entirely sure if it's relevant yet."

  
  
They were standing in front of the storage bungalow, right at the edge of the village. A couple of lamps had turned on to illuminate to streets for morning people. The dim light reflected off Baekhyun's silver undercut, making the elder look like a spirit.

  
  
"What is it?" Chanyeol asks while leaning against a dividing stone wall.

  
  
"In the east, my group encountered a traveling wolf pack named Ahgase." Baekhyun begins, leaning against the same wall. "On their travels, they reported an increase in goblin activity. I know goblins are different from ghouls. But aren't goblins allied with vampires?"

  
  
Chanyeol clenched his jaw, already knowing where Baekhyun was going with this.

  
  
"If ghoul hoards are showing up in the west and goblin activity is growing in the east," the older continued, eyebrows knitted as he stared at the dirt path in thought. "Doesn't that mean vampire kind is up to something.".

Vampire kind is rising again.

  
  
"Yes," Chanyeol confirmed while crossing his arms. "The Elite Three obtained information regarding the possible resurgence of vampire forces. Head Beta has been sending messages out to inform other packs and kingdoms."

  
  
"There aren't many left within the pack with knowledge on what happened during the Mystic War. We should go out and gather as much information as we can. I could only imagine what those bloodsucking freaks have been planing all these years." Baekhyun growls, his yellow eyes flashing red as he things about their mortal enemy.

  
  
In Baekhyun bringing up vampire kind's schemes, Chanyeol thinks back Chen.

  
  
The man only recently escaped his insidious captors. Vampire kind is already trying to gather up the rest of Chen's kin and use them for another war.

  
  
Chanyeol has come to name Chen's kind 'hunters'. Or 'wolf hunters' to be exact. Chen insisted on calling him a vampire but the alpha wanted to create a distinction, set Chen apart from the vile bloodsuckers who craved power and prayed on the weak.

  
  
For moon's sake, the damn vampires don't even treat Chen as one of them so why should he?

  
  
Regardless, Chanyeol prepared for the possibility of other wolf hunters appearing in the future. So far, Chen has only claimed his kind is affective in slaughtering wolfs. He hasn't explained how, but clearly if vampire kind is after him then he must be useful.

  
  
Chanyeol has been thinking about Chen's power.

  
  
He's not sure if it's out of a morbid curiosity, or his wolf sensing a potential challenge.

  
  
No, he can't think like that.

  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed." Baekhyun says with another yawn. "I don't understand how you're not tired."

  
  
"I'm always pumped up after a mission." Chanyeol laughs as he begins following Baekhyun deeper into town. "It's like when you're finished exercising and your body is all tingly and ready for work."

  
  
Chanyeol starts flexing, his sleeveless shirt exposed his bulging muscles, veins visible. The elder just rolled his eyes at the display.

  
  
"Oh, so like the time you ran out of Head Alpha's bungalow." Baekhyun snorted. "Your wolf was just pumped up?"

  
  
Chanyeol freezes, remembering why he ran that day. A heat started rising to his head and he tugging at his collar, chuckling awkwardly.

  
  
"Sure, you could say that." He replied while trying to look composed. If Baekhyun picks up on his discomfort there is no way the older will let it go.

  
  
"Whatever you say meathead," Baekhyun snorted.

  
  
Chanyeol was about to reply with a snarky remark about Baekhyun's exercise regiment, or lack there off, when he spots Junmyeon entering his quarters. There was a bunch of scrolls and letters in his arms, almost blocking his vision. It's a suprise the man was able to get the door open.

  
  
"I'll catch you later Baek." Chanyeol says before walking over to assist Junmyeon.

  
  
He barely catches the other alpha saying his farewells with a playful "loser" at the end.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Junmyeon?" Chanyeol asks as he follows the beta inside.

  
  
"Hm? Oh, good morning Chanyeol." Says Junmyeon. In regarding the alpha, a few scrolls begin to slip out of the pile.

  
  
Quick on his feet, Chanyeol rushed to catch them in mid fall and thanks him repeatedly. 

  
  
"You know you could have asked for help. Where is Doyong?" He asks while taking a few scrolls and letters.

  
  
Junmyeon refused to give up the entire pile, adamant that handling and transporting mail was only for Head Beta and his personnel. Though he didn't protest when Chanyeol took 1/3 of the pile.

  
  
"He came down with a fever last night. Would you believe I discovered him in the mailing hut, sorting orders and packages while he could bearly lift his arms over his head. Poor boy." Junmyeon says as they enter his office. "Yixing took him to the medical hut for treatment."

  
  
Chanyeol hums in understanding before closings the door behind them. Doyong was a possible candidate for future Head Beta. He could be a bit sassy, but he was thorough and concise in his duties, never slacking or submitting work he deemed unsatisfactory.

  
  
Junmyeon dumps the pile of mail on the desk and released a deep sigh of relief. Then he turns to face the alpha with a big smile.

  
  
"What brings you here so early?"

  
  
"Just came back from boarder patrol," Chanyeol says before sitting on the soft couch across from the desk. "We took out a gang of orcs today."

  
  
"Ah so that explains the smell." Junmyeon jokes, followed by a laugh when he sees Chanyeol sniff his own clothing and make a stink face.

  
  
"I was walking home with Baekhyun when I saw you struggling."

  
  
"Baekhyun was your squad leader this time?" Junmyeon quirked an eyebrow and threw him an amused smile. "I'm guessing I'm not going to get a detailed report on what happened."

  
  
"Afraid not," Chanyeol snickered. They both knew Baekhyun wasn't about paper work.

  
  
"Oh well," Junmyeon sighed before walking around the desk to begin opening his mail.

  
  
The alpha picks up a bizarre wooden figure from the coffee table and began fiddling with it. Junmyeon must have acquired it on his travels.

  
  
"Have other kingdoms reported an increase in vampire activity?" Chanyeol asks, his long fingers tracing the cool wood of the figure.

  
  
He doesn't look up but he hears the elder draw a long sigh.

  
  
"Unfortunately, they have." Junmyeon replies, his tone turning grave. "I've received messages from almost all the neighboring packs. The elf kingdoms have sealed their boarders, likely to prevent spies from entering. And the humans..."

  
  
Junmyeon pauses, causing Chanyeol to look up from the wooden figure and see the unsettled expression on the beta's face.

  
  
"The human kingdoms are in disarray." Junmyeon continues, "Their dense towns are fine for the time being. But their smaller villages are being ransacked by goblins. The people aren't warriors, their farmers and ranchers. The don't stand a chance."

  
  
Chanyeol's grip tightens around the wooden figure. If it weren't hard wood, it might have shattered in his grip.

  
  
Though it's common knowledge that wolfs generally only care about their own, that doesn't mean they can't empathize with the plight of other races. Humanity was the first to unite the natural races in the great war and took the biggest blow to their numbers. Though they lacked the strength and life span of an elf or wolf, they made up for it with their courage and ingenuity.

  
  
One common ground wolves had with humans is their hatred for vampires. Although, human kinds hatred seems from being vampire kinds primary source of food for centuries. It was only a matter of time before humans got fed up and kicked vampire ass.

  
  
Basically, Chanyeol respected them. It's sad, seeing humans terrorized once again by their unnatural enemy.

  
  
No doubt all the humans who fought in the great war were either killed or grew old and passed away.

  
  
"I've sent out some additional messages urging the kingdoms to keep in contact. A few have agreed, but they are still many who aren't keen on communicating." Junmyeon runs a hand through his pinkish red hair. "Though we are at a time of peace, it seems trust has dwindle between the former allied forces. We should focus on building that trust once again, or the true enemy will blindside us."

  
  
Chanyeol hums in agreement, setting the wooden figure back down on the coffee table, folding his fingers to prevent his fidgeting.

  
  
"So, we should be getting ready," Chanyeol says, furrowing his brows, "For another Mystic War?"

  
  
Junmyeon smiles somberly at the alpha, setting the half opened letter back down on his desk. In the lamp light, Chanyeol could faintly see the beta's exhausted features. He must have trouble sleeping over this.

  
  
"Don't think about that now. We should focus on the ghoul hoard instead." Says the elder, "I've spoken with Yifan and Luhan about our new ... 'arrival'. Yifan was angry but Luhan was open too it." No surprise there. "But we'll have to wait and see how the other warriors react to Chen. No doubt they'll identify him as vampire, but they won't know his true origin. It might be too much of a shock."

  
  
Right, imagine having a supposed wolf killer just chilling with a pack of wolves. It might cause an uproar.

  
  
"I sincerely hope Chen has the information we need," Junmyeon says while looking at the alpha pointedly.

  
  
Chanyeol understood the risk they were taking, and he trusted it would all be worth it in the end.

  
  
After a couple more minutes of banter, Junmyeon finally shoos Chanyeol out of his office so he can continue his Head Beta duties. Chanyeol makes a cheeky remark about how Junmyeon needs to start dating again and said beta almost chucks a massive leather bound book at his head. Alas, the alpha slips out the door with a deep chuckle.

  
  
The sun still hasn't risen yet, but the stars were starting to disappear as the sky lightens.

  
  
It's only now that Chanyeol yawns, stretching his arms over his head as he walks back home. Looks like his adrenaline has simmered down.

  
  
His conversation with Junmyeon worried him a tad. Normally he wouldn't fret over something if Head Beta told him not to. But this was different.

  
  
When Junmyeon told him not to think about the possibility of another Mystic War, it sounded like the man was trying to convince himself. As Head Beta, he receives all the reports and documents from other packs, towns, and villages. No doubt the gut wrenching messages have been getting to him. On top of that, their pack is under attack by an unknown enemy.

  
  
Head Beta needed his rest.

  
  
Chanyeol was about to enter his hut when a familiar voice called to him from down the street.

  
  
"Alpha Chanyeol!"

  
  
He turns around to see Mark dashing towards him, eyes wide and scent flaring in panic.

  
  
"What's wrong?" Chanyeol asks, furrowing is brows at the young omega who hunches over to catch his breath. A coil of unease settles in his stomach from the hysterical boy.

  
  
"It's Yuta and Hendry!" Mark looks up at him with tear filled eyes. "They're going to kill Mr.Chen!"  
  
  
  


  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol is immediately running toward the shack at full speed. Heart pounding in his chest and ears.

  
  
He vaguely recalled Mark apologizing profusely, stating it was all his fault for giving in to the alphas. But Chanyeol doesn't even think about chastising him at the moment. His mind was fixated on stopping this encounter.

  
  
There were two possibilities. 1) Yuta and Hendry actually kill Chen. Through the two alphas are young, Chanyeol trained them personally, meaning they are a lot stronger than the others, more violent. They have yet to control their inner wolf rage.

  
  
On top of that, Chen might let them take his life. Their pack may never receive the information they need to stop the ghouls.

  
  
The other possibility, 2) Chen kills Yuta and Hendry.

  
  
It's less likely given Chen's temperament has been relatively calm and controlled. But Chanyeol has no idea what the vampiric man will become if pushed into a corner. The two young alphas might trigger his "inner beast" to snap, turning him into a true wolf hunter once again.

  
  
As Chanyeol nears the shack, he picks up the distressed scents of Yuta and Hendry up ahead. His inner wolf snarls, eyes growling a dangerous red as his protective instincts kick in with a vengeance.

  
  
Leaping our from the tree line, Chanyeol is fully prepared to protect his younger pack mates. That is, until he fully absorbed the scene in front of him. All of his rage and energy drains.

  
  
"Alpha Chanyeol!" Yuta calls out, his voice cracking embarrassingly.

  
  
"Help us!" Hendry followed up, tone just as shaky.

  
  
The younger alphas were tied together with rope, sitting by the fire. They were looking at Chanyeol with pleading eyes.

  
  
Meanwhile, Chen was standing by with his arms crossed, looking down at them with a peeved expression. He also wasn't wearing a shirt again, just his low wasted baggy pants that needed a tie to stay on his small figure. But Chanyeol didn't have time to ogle the vampiric man at the moment.

  
  
When Chanyeol appeared, Chen’s eyes flickered over to him, glowing faintly brighter than the fire. He looked annoyed but unharmed.

  
  
Chanyeol released a long sigh before walking over, thinking about how he's going to clear up this mess. Thankfully, Yuta and Hendry don't appear seriously hurt, not even a bruise. Although, given their quick healing, the scars and injuries must have healed by now. They were just shaken up.

  
  
"N-now that Alpha Chanyeol is here, he's going tear you to shreds." Hendry adds, trying to look confident. "You're gonna regret coming here-"

  
  
"Think again brats," Chanyeol bites before pushing the two over with his foot. They fall to the dirt on their sides with surprised yelps.

  
  
"A-alpha Chanyeol!?" Yuta stammers.

  
  
"You're not supposed to be out here without supervision or permission from a higher rank." Says the elder alpha, bending over to unty the troublesome duo. "If I had my way, I'd punish you both myself."

  
  
"But we found a vampire intruder!" Yuta shouts, his red gaze fixing on Chen. "And he's trying to disguise himself as one of us!"

  
  
Chanyeol freezes for only a millisecond before he continues untying the duo. They must have picked up on Chen's omega pheromones.

  
  
"Yeah, he's doing some weird brain tricks!" Hendry adds. Chanyeol only know notices the red hue dusting Hendry's cheeks. Looks like Chen's charms got to him. "Don't let him fool you-!"

  
  
"Enough!" Chanyeol barks, allowing red to appear in his eyes again. "You seriously believe The Elite Three would be foolish enough to offer sanctuary to a vampire?"

  
  
The younger alphas simultaneously wince at the grit in Chanyeol's deep voice. His dominant scent flared to intimidate the two into silence.

  
  
When the knot is undone, Yuta and Hendry jump back and take a defensive stance against Chen, though they're clearly shaking. Their initial encounter with Chen must have shaken their resolve.

  
  
"What happened?" Chanyeol asks over his shoulder, being sure to keep himself between Chen and the two spooked alphas.

  
  
"Let's see," Chen began while placing his hands on his hips, accentuating his small waist. "I was just about to sleep when these foolish pups thought it would be a good idea to jump little old me." The vampiric man's tone because more laid back, even throwing the alphas a wink. "Do you treat all you human guests like this?"

  
  
"That's bullshit." Yuta growls. "You're not human with 'vampire ancestry', and you know it."

  
  
It seems Mark shared that information with them as well. Unfortunately they didn't buy it like the young omega.

  
  
"Y-yeah," Hendry adds, still sounding flustered. "I've never seen a human move like he does. He's a monster-"

  
  
"It's the truth," Chanyeol says, tightening his fists at his sides and allows his menacing aura to intimidate the younger alphas. "Chen is a human that Head Alpha personally escorted to this safe house. That means he's under our protection. And before you ask, you don't need to know why the Elite Three are letting him stay. You two aren't even supposed to know he's out here, meaning you're both in serious trouble."

  
  
Hendry drops his guard out of immediate fear of Chanyeol's wrath. Yuta growls in frustrated anger before dropping his stance, yielding to Chanyeol's authority.

  
  
"I suppose no one needs to find out about this." Chen chipped in after a long silence. "I'm unharmed and they didn't knock my shack down. If they promise not to tell anyone else about this then they should be fine." Chen looks up at Chanyeol, batting his pretty eye lids.

  
  
The younger wolves are still stuck in place, gazes flicking between Chen and Chanyeol anxiously. They were likely confused by an outsider taking their side. But they had no objections. Mostly because they didn't want to fall victim to the wrath of their patents if they found out about this.

  
  
Before Chanyeol says anything, Mark comes running out from the tree line, catching the groups attention.

  
  
"I'm so sorry Mr.Chen." says the young omega, trying to speak through haggard breaths. He's not as fast as Chanyeol, so his shorter legs and burned out stamina was catching up to him. "We were talking about vampires and I let it slip about how I met one and-and Yuta and Hendry were being mean and scary again. I couldn't say no!"

  
  
Mark was a sobbing mess by the time he finished his rambling. He was covered in dirt and leaves from his run over here, likely following the trail of angry pheromones Chanyeol left on his way here. Mark's distraught omegan aura was actually affective in tempering down the alphas’ intensity, even Chanyeol.

  
  
"It's okay Mark," Chen bends down to the weeping omega and brushes the leaves from his red hair.

  
  
Yuta and Hendry made a move to stop the interaction, but Chanyeol's red gaze kept them in place. Their reaction isn't surprising. As warrior alphas in training, it's second nature for them to protect their pack omegas.

  
  
"It's not." Mark hiccups, rubbing his tear filled eyes. "I made a promise not to tell and I failed."

  
  
Chen turns to look at Chanyeol with a sad smile before turning back to the omega. His eyes were soft and fold.

  
  
"But you told Chanyeol about it." He says, patting Mark's head gently. "You sent him to rescue me."  
  
Chanyeol holds back the urge to snort. Clearly Chen could take care of himself. It's Yuta and Hendry who needed rescuing.

  
  
"So you're not angry with me?" Mark asks between sniffles, eyes still glassy and cheeks flushed.

  
  
"Of course not. I understand these brutes scared you to talk, haven't they?" Chen says, turning to the two young alphas with a quirked eyebrow. "Frightening a lovely omega of their own pack. How uncivilized."

  
  
Chanyeol throws a glare at Yuta and Hendry, who stiffen under his gaze. Their likely trying to keep as quiet as possible so as to reduce their punishment later. Good choice.

  
  
At the vampiric man's statement, Mark nods his head, a faint smile crossing his lips at Chen's nickname for the young alphas.

  
  
"How about this," Chen lifts his fist up, "If one of them tries to intimidate you again, you punch them right in the nose. Understood?"

  
  
Mark along with Yuta and Hendry all gape at the vampiric man. Chanyeol just blinks, not sure of what to say.

  
  
"Really! I can do that!" Mark asks, eyes twinkling.

  
  
Chen nods with a bright charming smile. You wouldn't think it was a smile endorsing violence.

  
  
"No fair, he can't just-" Yuta is interrupted by Chanyeol shoving the back of his head.

  
  
"That will be enough out of you." Chanyeol growls, but not as harsh as earlier. The tender moment between Mark and Chen had effectively softened him, though if the young alphas keep pushing him, they'll incite his wrath once again. "Go back home before I tell your parents."

  
  
"Wait, so we're not in trouble?" Hendry blinks up at Chanyeol in awe.

  
  
"As long as you tell no one of what you saw out here. Got it?"

  
  
"Sir, yes sir!" The young alpha duo shout at attention before making their way back home. Yuta is in full sprint while Hendry waves and apologizes to Chen before leaving, cheeks still flushed and an awkward dopey smile across his lips. He was seriously affected.

  
  
Chanyeol runs his hand down his face. Two more people have learned about Chen's existence. Yuta and Hendry still looked skeptical of Chen's story, but as long as they understood that the vampiric man was allowed here, they won't cause any more trouble. They were often hot headed and brash, but under Chanyeol's orders, they quickly fall into line.

  
  
Chanyeol then notices Mark and Chen still talking to each other. The young omega was discussing the things he's learned over the week while Chen listens closely, a kind smile on his lips. It seems Mark has really taken a liking to the vampiric man. Not surprising given Chen's charming aura.

  
  
Now that Chanyeol thought about it, Chen has only discussed his affect on alphas. Did his ability also work on betas and omegas?

  
  
"It's time for me to get you home." Chanyeol says while stepping around Mark to place his arms around the small omega. "The sun is about to rise and Chen needs his sleep."

  
  
"Oh right!" Mark looks around at the brightening sky. "You must be tired."

  
  
"Sort of," Chen laughs, "The excitement from earlier really got my blood pumping. I should sleep fairly well today."

  
  
Chanyeol snorted before ushering Mark in the direction of their village. 'Excitement' didn't even begin to describe what happened earlier. Things could have gotten really bad.

  
  
"Good nigh- er, good day Mr.Chen. Sweet dreams." Mark calls out with a wave before walking into the tree line. Chanyeol is going to escort him but he needs to hang back for a moment to talk to Chen.

  
  
"So, going to fill me in on what-?"

  
  
"Their is no time," Chen's demeanor flipped like a switch, going from sweet to serious in seconds. "The briefing is tonight correct?"

  
  
Blinking, Chanyeol hums in confirmation. "As the moon reaches her peek, the briefing will begin. Are you sure you won't need any escort."

  
  
"No thank you." Chen's feline lips curled into a smirk that never failed to captivate Chanyeol. "Little old me will be just fine."  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_The sky is red._

  
  
_Pools of blood are everywhere._

  
  
_Corpses of wolves and humans litter the forest floor._

  
  
_Chanyeol, young and defenseless, walks through the carnage, his bare feet covered in red._

  
  
_He can't feel fear for some reason._

  
  
_He's just searching._

  
  
_Searching for the man his mother whimpers in her sleep._

  
  
_Searching for the man who patted him on the head before leaving, never to be seen again._

  
  
_The sound of bones crunching and meat tearing comes from further down the gory path._

  
  
_Growing louder with each bloody step Chanyeol makes._

  
  
_He halts in his tracks, his caramel eyes growling hide at the scene._

  
  
_It's a groups of ravenous creatures, humanoid and deformed, munching and chewing on a carcass infront of them, gore covering their grotesque faces._

  
  
_But what froze Chanyeol was the carcass itself._

  
  
_A large black wolf, hazy caramel eyes staring unseeingly back at Chanyeol._

  
  
_It doesn't take him long to realize who it is._

  
  
_His father._

  
  
_Upon his realization, the creatures halt their movements before simultaneously looking at Chanyeol, their milky white eyes fixation on the young wolf._

  
  
_Chanyeol screams._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
Chanyeol didn't shoot up from his bed or wake up in a cold sweat.

  
  
Instead he groaned in exhaustion, slowly sitting up as his head started spinning. His nightmare was broken and incoherent the moment he woke up.

  
  
From what he recalled, it was another nightmare about his father.

  
  
It must have been triggered from the appearance of war weapons, the ghouls in this case. No doubt his father faced many of them during the war.

  
  
Chanyeol used to have these nightmares more often around the time his mother grew ill and passed away. He would constantly bounce between being proud of his father for protecting their pack, and hating his father for never returning to them.

  
  
His mother would pray to the moon for his safe return every night. Even when she contracted her disease, she never gave up hope. Chanyeol wanted to believe it was true, that his father was still out their somewhere, trying to come back to them.

  
  
But as the years continued to pass, after his mother was gone, Chanyeol lost faith. Accepting his fathers death was a lot easier than hoping he was alive.

  
  
It's a lot easier believing his mother and father were together in the stars.

  
  
Chanyeol ran his hands through his sweaty hair while glancing out the window, eye lids heavy.

  
  
It's almost sunset, just a few hours until the major briefing. Where Chen will disclose all his secrets on ghoul tactics.

  
  
Where his pack's resolve will be put to the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aside from the action in the beginning, not much going on here other than young alphas getting into trouble. Still had a lot of fun with it though haha.
> 
> For some additional information, Baek has white hair similar to X-EXO Baek and yellow eyes. Sehun has red hair and dark eyes like in Tempo. Kyungsoo has black hair and dark eyes like in Love Shot.
> 
> Yes more NCT and Wayv members will appear. 
> 
> The next chapter will be out soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Happy (early) New Year!
> 
> ~Renard


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is my 5th chapter and first post of the new year!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~Renard

"Good afternoon Chanyeol." Jongin chips from the other side of the medical room. He's sorting and organizing his tonics and herbs, an action he's treated as a ritual every day since becoming Head Omega. "How can I help you today?"

  
  
Chanyeol is standing at the doorway, smiling at his busy friend. He almost doesn't want to disturb the omega at work. But he had to get this off his chest.

  
  
"The nightmares are back."

  
  
Jongin froze, midway through setting a herb in it's place. He swivels around to look at Chanyeol, his blue eyes wide with fright.

  
  
"Sit," says the omega, pulling up two stools close to each other.

  
  
Chanyeol obeys, sitting on the stool across from Jongin. They face each other, long legs touching. Jongin gathers Chanyeol hands up into his warm lap, eyes coaxing the alpha to continue.

  
  
"I had one last night, the first in months." He begins. "It was the same layout, me stumbling on my father's dead body. But this time he was being eaten by ghouls."

  
  
"Did you get any sleep since then?" Jongin leans in closer, worried blue eyes inspecting Chanyeol's features.

  
  
"Nope," Chanyeol sighed before connecting their foreheads and closing his eyes. The lingering anxiety kept him awake. However, sniffing Jongin vanilla and sugar scent helped relax him.

  
  
The omega doesn't pull away, raises his hands and begins rubbing Chanyeol's biceps in an attempt to sooth the elder man.

  
  
"You're worried about the ghouls aren't you?"

  
  
Chanyeol doesn't say anything, just takes a shaky breath as he relaxed in Jongin's embrace. His silence was an answer enough.

  
  
"Don't worry, Chen will help us." Jongin says. Of course Head Alpha informed him of the vampiric man's visit.

  
  
"You really think he can?" Chanyeol asks, gathering Jongin's hands into his lap this time, staring into those pretty blue eyes, so kind and understanding.

  
  
"It's worth a shot." Jongin shrugs, he looks genuinely hopeful. "Besides, you came up with the idea. So there is a high chance it will work."

  
  
"Right..." The anxious alpha nods with an understanding hum.

  
  
"And if he doesn't, we'll figure something out. Don't worry Channie." Says the omega before pulling the elder man into a hug.

  
  
Immediately Chanyeol hugs back, holding Jongin tight as he sets free his emotions. It's about the only times he's allowed to do this.

  
  
"There, feel any better?" Jongin asks when Chanyeol silent cry ends and his shoulder is wet from tears.

  
  
"Yeah, I'm good." Chanyeol chuckled, taking the handkerchief the omega offered him to wipe his eyes. "Thanks Jonginnnie."

  
  
"Don't mention it, Channie." Jongin laughed.

  
  
Sometimes, Chanyeol wonders what would have happened if Jongin accepted his confession of love. At the time, Jongin turned him down because his instincts said they weren't meant to be. That they were meant to stay as friends.

  
  
And Chanyeol believes him, knows he wouldn't trade his friendship with Jongin for the world.

  
  
However, when Chanyeol is soft and questioning himself, when he lays his burdens in front of the omega, Jongin starts looking like the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

  
  
Chanyeol holds his tongue though. Because he knows that will never be a possibility. What they have right now is too valuable to ruin.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The moon has finally reached it peak in the sky, illuminating the dark pathways and rooftops.

  
  
Chanyeol stood outside Head Beta's courters, listening to the faint voices of warriors arguing inside. A cool breeze ruffled his dark locks as he leaned against the stone wall.

  
  
He's waiting for Chen to arrive.

  
  
The vampiric man was adamant about not needing an escort into town, preferring to come on his own. Looking back, Chanyeol should have been more insistent. Imagine someone from their pack runs into the man, at least with Chanyeol there he could try and explain away why there was a vampire like stranger near their village.

  
  
There is rustling in the darkness and Chanyeol straightens up his back. It takes him seconds to recognize the familiar scent.

  
  
"Your village was further than I thought." Chen walks out from the bush, covered head to toe in a long hooded robe. He looked like a mysterious wizard from the great unknown.

  
  
"The meeting is about to begin," Chanyeol says, his jaw stiff.

  
  
Having Chen back in their village is stirring Chanyeol's alpha instincts again, making him feel territorial. But he shoves it deep down into his stomach. The vampiric man needs to be here, just for a little while.

  
  
Chen walks past the alpha, "Then let's hurry in." He doesn't sound anxious about walking into a room full of vampire hating wolves. Or maybe he is just putting on a brave aura, who knows.

  
  
Whatever happens, Chanyeol won't let any harm come to Chen.

  
  
For the sake of his pack's survival...

  
  
They open the door and the voices of wolf warriors arguing and joking around grows louder.

  
  
Just like last time, they are all gathered around the war table. But this time, there are more of them, the warriors who were off on missions all returned. Most had to crowd around the table, peaking over shoulders to see properly. Some leaned against the back wall, waiting for the meeting to start before paying attention.

  
  
At the upper corner of the table, Chanyeol spots Beakhyun, Sehun, and Johnny messing around with each other. Johnny looked to be doing better, the dark circles under his eyes had disappeared and his scars have healed up.

  
  
Given the distance and the amount of wolves in the room, they can't smell Chanyeol or Chen yet.

  
  
Good, he didn't want to see his friends reaction to the vampiric man, not until the meeting starts.

  
  
Chanyeol guided Chen to a secluded corner, not wanting to draw too much attention. Brushing up against Chen's cloak, Chanyeol only know realizes that the man's vampiric smell is gone, just a faint sweet lavender scent left behind. Strange.

  
  
After instructing Chen to stay put, Chanyeol walks over to the back room where Head Alpha and Head Beta were speaking with War Master and Battle Tactician. They all look at Chanyeol when he enters.   
  
"You brought him?" Yifan glared, rage simmering in his tone. Chanyeol doesn't have to guess who the elder alpha was talking about.

  
  
"Yes sir," Chanyeol replied.

  
  
"Let's begin the briefing." Kyungsoo interrupted Yifan from asking anymore. "We don't have all night."

  
  
Chanyeol stepped aside as Yifan walked out, catching a menacing glare from the elder. Next, his nerves are calmed by Luhan giving him a calm regarding nod. The beta didn't appear as upset about this as Yifan.

  
  
"Don't worry," Junmyeon pats Chanyeol's shoulder, "It will be fine."

  
  
The last to leave is Kyungsoo, who looks at Chanyeol with a stoic expression. It's obvious he's still apprehensive about this, but he's following what's best for the pack.

  
  
Chanyeol can't-, won't fail him.

  
  
Head Alpha enters the war room and everyone grows quiet, standing still and watching their leader closely.

  
  
"We have someone here with knowledge on ghouls." Says Kyungsoo, his tone never wavering. "He will aid us in devising a solid plan of attack."

  
  
The warriors murmured quietly between themselves in confusion and wonder. Seven days ago, they had zero intel on the enemy. Now with four days left they have an informant. It's no doubt suspicious to them.

  
  
Head Alpha looks over to Chen in the back corner and nods his head to the vampiric man. Kyungsoo's gaze softened, like he was trying to reassure Chen that it was fine to reveal himself to their wolf pack.

  
  
Chen walks over to the head of the table where Head Alpha, Head Beta, and Battle Tactician were standing. War Leader was standing furthest away, his expression of displeasure never leaving. The rest of the warriors eyed the hooded figure in wonder, curious as to who this knowledgeable individual.

  
  
Chanyeol clenched his jaw as he made his way to Sehun's side, who was also too busy watching the hooded figure to greet the elder alpha properly.

  
  
Chen walks between Junmyeon and Luhan, takes a few seconds before pulling off his hood.

  
  
The room spikes with enraged scents.

  
  
"What the hell is this!?" Calls Zitao, a younger alpha like Sehun, who had almost as much fire as Yifan.

  
  
Chanyeol notices Sehun gripping the table hard, his scent laced with unease. Baekhyun on the other hand was livid, a low growl emanating from his chest as he glared at the vampiric man.

  
  
The room was angry, but no one has pounced yet, likely waiting for Head Alpha's signal. One that will never come.

  
  
"This is Chen," Kyungsoo says to the crowd, they grow more quiet when they hear his voice. "He has offered to help us."

  
  
Chen's ember eyes travel around the room, his expression unreadable. Until he spots Chanyeol, then the corners of his lips tuck up into in a faint smile. The alpha just holds eye contact with the vampiric man instead, keeping his expression neutral for now. No doubt if the overall room scent wasn't filled with rage, someone might detect the anxiousness in his scent.

  
  
"It's a pleasure meeting all of you," Chen says to the room of red eyed wolves, unaffected by the murderous aura. "I hope we work well together in the future."

  
  
The room audibly expressed their dismay, but with one razer sharp look from Head Alpha, they all grew silent.

  
  
"Tell him our plans" Kyungsoo instructed War Leader, who sends Chen another death glare before explaining their tactics.

  
  
Their plan was to create a long defensive line around the west side of the village. They will start out in their wolf forms, and wait for the moon to reach its peak. Chen listens closely, nodding and understanding as Yifan points down at the war table.

  
  
"An interesting plan," Chen says, walking around the table to get a better look at the map. As he does so, wolf warriors back up, their red glares never leaving the vampiric man. "But it's useless against the ghoul hoard. If you use this, your pack will die."

  
  
"Excuse me?" Yifan looked like he wanted to tear Chen head clean off for calling their plan useless, along with a couple of other warriors who still believed the man was unwelcome.

  
  
"You're structuring your plan of attack around the assumption that your enemy will be daunted by your forces." Chen draws his fingers along the drawing of their defensive line, effectively erasing the markings. "It will work perfectly for goblin bandits and orc gangs. They feel fear and intimidation like most sapient beings. But ghouls are different."

  
  
Chen walks back to the head of the table where Luhan is standing. The beta watches the vampiric man closely but not in apprehension. As a matter of fact, Luhan was relatively calm compared to Yifan who looked like he was about to shift into his wolf.

  
  
"May I?" Chen asks, holding out his hand and looking down at the marker in Luhan's hand. The beta quirks an eyebrow but followed along, handing it over without protest.

  
  
"Ghouls are the un-natrual manifestation of dark energy inhabiting a corpse. They are often human, but can consist of orcs and elves. It's impossible to create one with a wolf." Chen is back at the table, drawing shapes on the map. "Back in the mystic war, the only beings who could go toe to toe with a wolf is a fully fledged vampire. However, wolf kind greatly outnumbered them, especially when humans and elves were added to the mix."

  
  
As Chen spoke, the hostile air slowly dissipated as the wolves paid close attention. Even Yifan had dropped his glare.

  
  
"Vampire kind allied themselves with goblins and orc mercenaries to increase their numbers but it still wasn't enough. So through dark practices, they created ghouls, soulless soldiers to do their bidding. A seemingly mindless hoard with no reservations on ending a life. These were the bulk of the vampire army. Constructs designed to play on their enemies fears and weaken their resolve."

  
  
"So then," Johnny speaks up, drawing everyone's attention. He looks noticeably unnerved. "They are the living dead?"

  
  
There is a chill in the room, a couple of younger alpha and beta scents are fearful, including Sehun. Chanyeol pats the younger's back in reassurance, even though he too was shaken up. How do you kill something that is already dead?

  
  
"Not quite," Chen replied, his tone lightening up to raise the mood most likely. "It's true that ghouls are corpses, but they can be "killed" so to speak."

  
  
The vampiric man continued drawing on the table, moving to the side where Yifan is standing. Said alpha looks disgruntled but moves to make space along with a few other wolves.

  
  
Chen is marking the ghouls places on the map. Their formations are strange, consisting of many clumped together groups of varying sizes. It was vastly different than the war formations of humans who preferred evenly shaped square formations, or elves who used "v" formations.

  
  
Ghouls looked to be very unorganized. It's hard to imagine this set up working. And yet, they were able to strike at Bangtan.

  
  
"Are you aware of hive minds?" Chen looks around the room to see wolf warriors shake there heads, shrug, or stay quiet.

  
  
"It's when a species all share one train of thought, correct?" Luhan says, his eyes still glued to the war table, eyebrows pinched in thought.

  
  
"Sort of. The hoard shares the thoughts of one individual, the leader. " Chen marks down a place far behind the ghoul hoard line.

  
  
"This is the Ghoul Master, the one who controls the whole hoard."

  
  
The warriors crowd closer to the table to get a better look, as if Chen had just drawn a portrait of the creature.

  
  
The marking was far back, almost miles away from the rest of the ghoul forces.

  
  
"That one ghoul controls the whole hoard with it's mind? How is that possible?" Junmyeon asks from beside Chen.

  
  
"The ghoul master is the only one to remain sapient. It usually stays behind and uses the ghoul hoard's "eyes" to see the battle field. It uses it's mind to instruct the rest on what to do and where to go. These disorderly formations are meant to confuse and daunt the enemy." Chen says, running a hand through his dark hair.

  
  
It's a difficult thing to wrap your head around. Just one creature takes control of the entire army? How could such a thing exist?

  
  
"So how do we defeat it?" Luhan asks, looking up from the table to see Chen.

  
  
"We shake things up." Chen smirked at the beta before drawing marks opposite the ghoul markings. "The ghoul master probably isn't aware we know what's coming, and if it does, it's expecting us to use traditional wolf tactics." He creates sporadic groups similar to the ghoul hoard. "If we display odd behavior, it might be enough to confuse the ghoul master to draw closer. The creature might rely on it's own eyes to gage the flow of battle instead."

  
  
The markings and formations for their forces are strange, almost as strange as the ghouls.

  
  
"Once the ghoul master gets closer, I can dispatch it quickly." Chen said, a confident glimmer in his eyes. "Then the entire hoard will be defeated-"

  
  
"Why you?"

  
  
Yifan interrupted Chen, his arms still crossed as he watches the vampire man. It's clear he still doesn't trust Chen, and so do a few other warriors who are glaring at the man.

  
  
"Well," Chen cleared his throat. "Anyone could theoretically defeat the ghoul master on their own. I volunteered since I have extensive knowledge of their psychology and movements."

  
  
"From working with them?" It's Zitao this time who growls, setting off a chain reaction of other wolves vocalizing their anger.

  
  
Chanyeol's jaw clenched, worrying that his pack mates might actually lash out at Chen. Their murderous aura combined could probably scare a sense limited human to death.

  
  
Surprisingly, Chen doesn't waver, only grimacing at Zitao's statement. It wasn't untrue, but he was allied with them against his will.

  
  
"That's enough," Head Alpha intervened before the groups collective rage could grow any larger. Kyungsoo's voice remained calm but his eyes flashed a dangerous red, accompanied by his flaring scent. The warriors turn quiet to the point the crickets outside could be heard loud and clear.

  
  
"What do you think Battle Tactician?" Asks Kyungsoo, turning to Luhan for his input on the plan.

  
  
Said beta was fixated on the war table still, deep in thought and calculations. You could practically see his brain working hard to figure out all probable scenarios. The good and the bad.

  
  
"It's odd," Luhan said after a few moments. "But if what he said is true about ghoul behavior, then this is the best plan."

  
  
Chanyeol doesn't know what to make of this just yet, but since Chen was sure of his plans success, Chanyeol trusted him.

  
  
"Very well," Kyungsoo nods, "This will be our strategy. War Leader and Battle Tactician will guide and instruct our forces to create these odd formations here." He drags his finger along the map. "When the ghoul master draws closer, Chen and Chanyeol will hunt and destroy them."

  
  
Chanyeol straightens up at the sound of his name, not expecting to be brought up. The surrounding wolves all look at him as well. Chen just blinks.

  
  
"Uhm, why me sir?" He asks.

  
  
"Is there a problem?" Kyungsoo's tone held a stern finality to it that ceased all manner of protest the other alpha might have.

  
  
"No, sir!" Chanyeol shouts at attention, not wanting to get on his Head Alpha's bad side. Kyungsoo already looked annoyed by the warriors bristling at Chen. It's best to get this briefing over with.

  
  
The next hour is spent sorting out the details of their plan. Yifan and Luhan create solutions to scenarios Chen presents. It's a lot easier to bounce ideas off of someone who understands their enemy.

  
  
By the end, not only are most of the warriors relieved to have a solid plan, most have them have grown more comfortable with Chen. Even Yifan quit glaring at the man so hard. Or maybe his eyes were starting to get tired. Who knows.

  
  
What's important is that they now had a better way to protect their pack, all thanks to Chen.

  
  
As Chanyeol listened on, his eyes kept focusing in on Chen, looking comfortable and confident while working with their veteran warriors. A small smile crossed Chanyeol lips, the image of Chen actually fitting in with his pack warmed his heart.

  
  
But it can't last forever.

  
  
"That concludes our briefing," Head Alpha said when they've finally reached a sound conclusion to the meeting.

  
  
Everyone had their role sorted out, everything was in place on the war table. All that was left was execution.

  
  
The antsy feeling in Chanyeol's stomach was now replaced with excitement. Now that Chen had defined the enemy, he was pumped.

  
  
He's ready to smash some ghoul heads in.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Your pack is quite fearsome." Chen snickers.

  
  
Chanyeol was walking Chen back to his shack in the woods. A couple of warriors gave them dirty looks as they left but didn't engage them further.

  
  
"You could say that," the alpha replied while ducking under a few branches. "Or maybe they're like that because of you."

  
  
Chen snickered, "At least this cloak masked most of my vampire scent, or else I would have been dead meat. What’s his name, Yifan? He looked ready take my head off."

  
  
Chanyeol chuckled before asking, "What's with the cloak anyway? How does it hide your scent like that?"

  
  
"Hmm," The man made a emphasized noise as if he were trying to decide whether to tell Chanyeol or not. "Let's just say a certain herb when rubbed on clothes becomes an excellent neutralizer." Chen tone turns overly sweet. "Tell Jongin I said thanks will you?"

  
  
Chanyeol huffed but there was a faint smile on his lips. "Sure."

  
  
He watched the man expertly maneuver through dense bushes and shrubs. Thinking about it more, he noticed that Chen was quite good at moving through forests. Most vampires are city dwellers, sticking to stuffy castles and run down mansions, far away from nature.

  
  
Seeing Chen move comfortably through the forest peeked Chanyeol's interest. Perhaps the man was an explorer as a human? Or maybe his village was very in tuned with nature.

  
  
The alpha has seen his fair share of nature bound human settlements, all of them a bit strange. Like they have been eating fowl berries for a bit to long. Their way of thinking was very... out there. 

  
  
Unfortunately, Chen wasn't adamant about discussing his time as a human, an understandably sour topic.

  
  
But there was one thing Chanyeol could probably ask about.

  
  
"Chen," the wolf said while walking beside the vampiric man, their path growing more clear. "What was it like during the Mystic War."

  
  
There is a silence that almost makes Chanyeol believe the man won't answer until Chen slowed to a stop.

  
  
The alpha follows suit, watching as Chen leans up against a large tree trunk. His face was still obscured by the hood, but Chanyeol could tell Chen was looking down.

  
  
"When I was created," Chen began, "the vampires, my sires, were already at the brink of defeat. They sent me and others out along side ghoul hoards to terrorize small villages first, they were 'testing' us. With dark magic, the vampires somehow connected me to a ghoul master and they puppeted me through battle." His hands came up to hug his arms. "It's like I was trapped inside my own body, only able to witness the carnage my beast created."

  
  
Chanyeol listened closely, trying to imagine what that must be like. He imagines his wolf taking over him. There are tales of their ancestors willingly losing themselves to their wolves in order to obtain power. Something like that hasn't been done in millennia.

  
  
Chanyeol can't wrap his head around it, losing to his inner wolf. It was an extension of himself, the inner desires manifested into a powerful spirit.

  
  
The way Chen describes his beast, it's like he was possessed by something evil, sinister.

  
  
"Thankfully my sires were killed by the alliance. My kin and I all went into hiding, cursed to live as nothing but abandoned weapons, unable to return to our homes. We couldn't even kill ourselves for the crimes we committed." Chen's hands dig into his arms. "So many dead."

  
  
Chanyeol picks up Chen's bizarre pheromones again and realizes the man is becoming stressed. He places his hands on Chen's and pulls them away, gathering the man's hands into his own. Their were a lot smaller than Chanyeol's, warmer too.

  
  
"That wasn't you," Chanyeol says, voice softened. "They fucked with your head. It's all your site's fault."

  
  
Chen doesn't reply but he doesn't pull away from Chanyeol's hold, allowing the wolf to grip his hands. Crickets and frogs filled the silence between them, creating a somewhat soothing atmosphere as the alpha wordlessly comforted the vampiric man.

  
  
Chanyeol doesn't quite understand it, but he has this desire to keep Chen close, and not in the sense of just keeping an eye on him for his packs sake. He genuinely wants to make Chen happy. Or just less miserable in his current life.

  
  
Perhaps it's those sweet omegan pheromones radiating from the man's artificial glands. Or maybe it's the man's tragic life story that has him dropping his guard completely.

  
  
Regardless of what it was, Chanyeol didn't hate the feeling.

  
  
"Come on, let's go." The wolf cleared his throat as he released Chen's hands. Almost immediately he missed the warmth but pushed down that desire, getting a grip on himself.

  
  
Chen's scent switch from anxiety to bashful. His hood was still over his face but Chanyeol bet the man's cheeks were dusted pink.

  
  
"So, you didn't fight in the war?" Chen asks after a couple of minutes of more walking.

  
  
Chanyeol shook his head. "I was still a pup."

  
  
"Are still a pup." The vampiric man teased.

  
  
"Hey," the wolf growled but ceased when he heard the lovely sound of Chen laughing whole heartedly, not his small chuckle or cryptic snicker. Chanyeol looks at the hooded man, wondering what his face must look like now.

  
  
"I'm sorry," Chen says, a giggle in his voice, "please continue."

  
  
"Anyways," Chanyeol huffs, warmth in his cheeks. "My pack deployed warriors all over the region to fight the vampire threat, including my father."

  
  
"What happened to him?"

  
  
"He was killed." Chanyeol said nonchalant.

  
  
"Oh..."

  
  
After a few steps, the wolf noticed the other man had stopped walking along side him. He looks back, perplexed.

  
  
Unable to see Chen's face, it's difficult to gage his emotions. Given the vampiric man's modified physiology, Chanyeol was able to subtly read Chen's pheromones like a wolf. He's unhappy again.

  
  
"What's wrong?" Chanyeol asks.

  
  
"I'm sorry."

  
  
The wolf tilts his head.

  
  
"It's because of my kind. Vampires." Chen continued. "They took your father away."

  
  
"Hey hey," Chanyeol goes to the man again when he detects anxiety pheromones. "You're not responsible for that. Besides, no matter what you say, I still won't put you in the same boat as those blood sucker-, er I mean vampire." Chanyeol realizes that Chen still drinks blood, meaning the vampire nickname was still applicable to him.

  
  
"Really? You don't consider me a vampire anymore?" Chen tone shifted into something lighter. Chanyeol could barely see the faint glow of the man's ember eyes under the hood.

  
  
"Kind of." The wolf admitted. "I mean, if vampires don't consider you one of them, why should I? Huh?"

  
  
There is a pregnant silence between them before Chen nods.

  
  
"Understandable." The vampiric man says before continuing to walk, pace a little faster this time. Before Chanyeol could raise a question, Chen makes an absolutely insane statement.

  
  
"Guess that means you've finally accepted me as your omega, huh puppy?"

  
  
"What the fuck?" Chanyeol snaps, his stomach doing a flip at the absurd and brash statement. Chen? His omega? What in moon's name-?

  
  
Before the flustered wolf could say anything, Chen darts off into the woods, his chuckle fading into the darkness.

  
  
Chanyeol was about the follow, rage and annoyance rumbling in his chest when he stops himself. Taking a long deep breath, he relaxed his pissed off inner wolf. It really didn't enjoy the thought of matting the vampiric man. Though Chanyeol himself was civil with Chen, anything further than that and his wolf might snap.

  
  
And Chen probably knows this.

  
  
He said that to rile Chanyeol up, therefore Chanyeol wasn't going to provide the vampiric man the satisfaction of a chase. Besides...

  
  
A loud yawn passed Chanyeol lips as he finally registered his exhaustion.

  
  
Staying up late last night had thrown his sleep patter off track. He would need to fix it before the night of the ghoul attack or else no amount of warrior spirit was going to keep him awake. Not even if Yifan threatened to gut him like a fish, or Jongin placed slugs on his face.

  
  
Sending one last glance in the direction of Chen's shack, Chanyeol turned to head home.

  
  
His cheeks still warm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now Exo pack know what to expect in the upcoming battle. Next chapter you'll see how it all plays out haha.
> 
> Tomorrow I'll be back in class (online of course) and be pretty busy. I'm going to work on the next chapter between studying and working. It's going to be a bit longer than the past few chapters.
> 
> I'll get it to you guys as soon as I can.
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> ~Renard


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And he's another big chonky chapter. I originally planned for the whole battle to take place in one chapter but as I kept writing, it just got so big I decided to cut it into to parts haha.
> 
> NOTE: The chapter is a little more on the graphic side. Nothing too gratuitous since I myself can get squeamish when it comes to gore. But if your sensitive please read with caution. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the action.
> 
> ~Renard

  
  
It's finally the day of the ghoul hoard's arrival.

  
  
Exo pack spent most of the morning preparing for the attack, locking doors, setting up barricades, ect. The way their village was tucked away in a valley provided them with good coverage compared to other packs in the region. However it could also end up trapping them if overwhelmed by an enemy. That's why they've always structured their tactics to make the most out of their environment.

  
  
It's now mid afternoon, Chanyeol had just finished setting up the final barricade, tall wooden walls that he could just barely see over if he stood at the tips of his toes. These same wooden walls have been used by their pack for generations, never letting them down.

  
  
The alpha praised the construction team, patting his hands to dust off the wood chips. He winches from the faint sting of his blistered palms and frowns. His wounds would heal by the time he's called in for lunch, but he should practice head over to the medical hut to have them cleaned properly.

  
  
Everyone was busy around the village, non combatants where frantically moving about, collecting their dried clothing from hanging lines, harvesting the crops from their yard gardens, finishing up their sewing, anything that couldn't be done during the night. There were worried murmurs among them.

  
  
War personnel were barking orders at each other, checking to see if barriers were set, making sure their was a clear path to medical hut if their were serious injuries. Chanyeol caught a glimpse of Junmyeon rushing back and forth between Head Beta's courters and Head Alpha's bungalow, his pinkish hair disheveled and dark shadows under his eyes, he definitely didn't get a wink of sleep.

  
  
Chanyeol was sitting at a bench, drinking his case of water when he sees Yuta and Hendry running over to him.

  
  
"Alpha Chanyeol!" Yuta starts, looking out of breath, his cloths were dirty, likely from handling wood and creating ditches on the outskirts. Meanwhile Hendry looked clean but with a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. Chanyeol wondered what the two wanted from him at this time.

  
  
"We want to help." Hendry says, bowing low, "Please allow us to join this fight."

  
  
Chanyeol blinked at the young alphas who were now bowing to him at a complete 90° angle. Some of the older alphas and betas around him eyed the boys with confusion and intrigue. But Chanyeol wasn't amused.

  
  
"What makes you think I'm the one who gets to decide when pups are ready for battle." He asks while taking another swig of his water.

  
  
"Because your friends with the Elite Three." Yuta says, still keeping his head low, "Surely if you ask-"

  
  
"Yuta, Hendry."

  
  
A voice calls from behind the two boys and their postures straighten up at attention. Chanyeol sees Taeyong, leader of the junior unit, walk over to them, his tone firm.

  
  
"You’re supposed to be establishing a perimeter at your posts," says the young leader. "Not bothering our seniors."

  
  
Taeyong had a steel like gaze that was almost enough to rival Head Alpha's. The young man had soft features and a light pink hair color similar to Junmyeon's that was even more rare on alphas. Chanyeol hasn't trained Taeyong personally, but he knows Kyungsoo thinks highly of him. Also Baekhyun was the boys advisor for a couple of years before he moved up in rank. Chanyeol could only wonder what it must be like to be trained by Byun Baekhyun, the self programed "too old for this shit" bad boy.

  
  
Whatever the case, Byun's methods seemed to work on Taeyong, promoting the boy as a head alpha candidate. Although, Chanyeol grew weary of the possibility of Baekhyun gloating that he "trained the next great head alpha" for the rest of his life.

  
  
"We're on it!," Yuta and Hendry say in unison before bowing to Chanyeol and running off like they've been scolded.

  
  
"Everything is set up at the junior stronghold, Alpha Chanyeol. " Taeyong says once he turns his attention to the elder alpha and provides a polite bow of greeting. "We're ready to proceed."

  
  
The juniors stronghold was right outside the village, a fort designed to teach younger wolves how to protect their home using practice scenarios. For this upcoming battle, War Leader Yifan proposed the pups take a defensive position and pick off any ghoul stragglers that slip through the cracks of theirs primary defensive lines and reach the barricade wall.

  
  
"Good, remember to send a report to Battle Tactician," Chanyeol says while getting up from his seat and patting the young alpha on the shoulders. "It might be useful for future training exercises."

  
  
Taeyong flinched, hunching his shoulders awkwardly at the touch. However he doesn't pull away, a faint blush on his cheeks. Chanyeol swears this next generation of pups are starved for compliments.

  
  
"Yes sir." Taeyong says before bowing once more and returning to his unit.

  
  
Chanyeol remembers the time he spent as a junior, playing tower defense. One side plays the invaders while the other group plays the defenders of the fort. Naturally, Chanyeol was an expert at invading, breaking the doors down and shoving everyone into submission.

  
  
But when he was on the side of defenders, Chanyeol was always being chastised by his junior squad leaders for constantly leaving the base in favor of meeting the enemy head on. He would foolishly proclaim that being on the defensive was cowardly, that staying on the offensive was his warrior way. Even when his side lost due to him, young Chanyeol would blame others.

  
  
'I'm not why we lost. It's all of you! You're all too weak!"

  
  
It's only when Kyungsoo, a younger alpha half his height and strength, utterly wiped the floor with him. On defense, Kyungsoo was completely synced to his team, combating the invasion at every angle. By the time Chanyeol found a way inside, Kyungsoo took advantage of his exhaustion and utterly clobbered him.

  
  
It was then that Chanyeol fully understood his pack's motto.

  
  
'Exo, we are one.'

  
  
After switching shifts with the next group of constructors, Chanyeol made his way to the medical hut to get his blisters checked. Medical personnel were setting up additional treatment locations for the potential wounded, utilizing as much space as possible that it started to become a tad cramped.

  
  
Nevertheless, Chanyeol squeeze between medics and beds. He even stopped to help lift a heavy box or two, not caring that his blisters stung from the contact.

  
  
Chanyeol slipped into the back area were Prime Healer Yixing is directing and instructing the medics on what to do and where to go. He was surprised to find Head Alpha there as well. Out the back door was a large shipment of bandages and tonics sent in from the Eastern pack on short notice.

  
  
"How is preparation going?" Chanyeol asks while walking up to them, narrowly dodging a clumsy beta hitting him with the corner of a rest bed.

  
  
"Hectic." Kyungsoo admits after regarding Chanyeol's formal bow. "Since we don't have a proper estimate on how many will be injured, Junmyeon and I have gone ahead and sent for more resources."

  
  
"Hopefully we won't need to use all of it." Yixing added while rebalancing an omega's carry load by setting another box of supplies down to redistribute the weight.

  
  
Yixing sounded worried, more worried than he usually does before a large battle. Chanyeol knows how much the beta doesn't care much for combat, in fact he detested it. There have been so many times where Chanyeol would come in, body covered head to toe in nasty wounds to the point were even his fast healing and warrior spirit was unaffected, Yixing would be livid. The elder man would curse him out for pushing himself too hard.

  
  
'If you keep coming to me like this I won't treat you anymore.'

  
  
Granted, after that, Chanyeol had become way more efficient at combat that he doesn't need to go to the medical hut for major injuries anymore.

  
  
"What's that?" Yixing asks Chanyeol while pointing to the alpha's hands.

  
  
"Oh these?" He says while holding them up, a cheeky smile on his face as he shows off the blistered skin. "Was looking for some treatment."

  
  
Yixing roles his eyes, "Stay where you are, I'll be right back." He briefly regards Head Alpha before leaving to get his medical kit. Almost everything was unpacked and set up at this point so his input as Prime Healer wasn't needed anymore.

  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen the medical hut this busy before." Chanyeol says to Kyungsoo, leaning against a wooden shelf that looked like no one needed access to.

  
  
Kyungsoo hummed, "I think the closest was when we had a skirmish with wolf bandits. Even then, we didn't end up needing all that medical preparation."

  
  
"Of course," Chanyeol snickered, "Cause we kicked their asses."

  
  
"Indeed." The corners of Kyungsoo's lips ticked up for a moment before dropping.

  
  
He's been like this for as long as Chanyeol could remember. Even as a child. Kyungsoo was always serious, rarely ever cracking a smile or a laugh. It became even more rare once he became Head Alpha, always stern on and off the job.

  
  
Though Chanyeol took great pleasure in finding ways to crack Kyungsoo's hard exterior, at least for a moment. They were best friends after all.

  
  
"I'm going back to get Jongin. He's been spending the whole morning reading up on his treatment techniques." Kyungsoo says, "I told him he knows everything like the back of his hand but you know how he is."

  
  
Chanyeol hums, familiar with Jongin's bizarre de-stress rituals before battle. Within the next hour the omega will be a power house of knowledge and expertise, never wavering as he assumes the role of Head Omega.

  
  
When Kyungsoo goes to leave, a though crossed Chanyeol's mind.

  
  
"Hey Kyungsoo," he says softly, "Why did you insist on pairing me with Chen?"

  
  
Head Alpha looks at him for a moment, dark eyes inspecting the taller alpha, almost contemplating. Then he answers.

  
  
"Though I don't doubt Chen's abilities, something tells me he shouldn't be sent alone. A month ago on his first night here, Chen admitted that he was still capable of being influenced by vampires. I'm aware ghouls and vampires are not the same, but being out there might set him off in some way." Kyungsoo stated, "I sent you with him as backup. And I chose you specifically because no other warrior trusts him as much as you do at the moment."

  
  
Chanyeol nods in understanding, his jaw growing tight. Kyungsoo didn't say it out loud, but Chanyeol picked up on the implications.

  
  
Should Chen become a danger to the pack, Chanyeol must stop him.

  
  
Kyungsoo walks away just as Yixing returns, regarding the beta's polite bow on the way out.

  
  
"I don't understand why you keep working to the point of blistering this badly." Yixing says before instructing Chanyeol to hold out his hands. "You're allowed to switch out at any time."

  
  
Chanyeol laughs before wincing as Yixing applied ointment to the raw skin. The blisters had been trying to heal faster but without Chanyeol's warrior spirit pumping through his veins, the lesions remained. This ointment was used to clean wounds and increase healing speed. It's been used by their ancestors since the dawn of wolf kind.

  
  
"Head Alpha told me of the plan." Yixing says, his voice softer. "Please be careful out there."

  
  
"Don't worry. I'll try not to come back full of holes." The alpha snickers and puffs out his chest.

  
  
Yixing sighed before closing the vial of ointment, "Just come back." The Prime Healer leaves the alpha to tend to other matters.

  
  
Chanyeol holds up his hands, watching closely as the wounds close up within minutes. Eventually, it looks like they were never blistered at all, he closed and opens his perfectly healed up palms. Now he's ready to go.

  
  
"Alpha Chanyeol."

  
  
Chanyeol looks down to see Mark, dressed in a medical uniform.

  
  
"I was wondering...," Mark continues, eyes lowered, "Will Mr.Chen be alright out there?"

  
  
No one other than warriors and specific individuals were told of their exact plans. As far as Mark knows, he believes Chen is still hunkered down at the shack.

  
  
"He'll be fine," Chanyeol says while ruffling the worried omega's hair. "I've been tasked to keep him safe during battle. A stinky ghoul isn't going to lay a finger on him."

  
  
A light blush blooms on Mark's cheeks and he nods bashfully. It's not a complete lie, whatever calms the boy's concern.

  
  
"This will be your first time occupying the junior strong hold during a real battle correct? Be sure to stay close to your unit. What was it called again? Next Cool Team or something?" Chanyeol scratched his head.

  
  
Mark looked mortified, "It's Neo Culture Tribe, Alpha Chanyeol!" A flustered whine to his voice. It surprisingly reminded Chanyeol of Jongin. The boy and Head Omega have been spending a lot of time together.

  
  
"Right, that." Chanyeol nods before ushering Mark out with him, being mindful not to bump into the busy staff. "Stay close to the team. Even if ghouls reach the barricade, they won't be able to touch you as long as you are together. Follow all of Taeyong's orders and never panic. Understood?"

  
  
"Yes sir!" Mark says before bowing at a perfect 90 degree angle and running off to join his unit.

  
  
At the entrance of the medical hut, Chanyeol looks up to inspect the sky. Within a few hours night will fall. Signaling probably the most important battle of their lives.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
The sun had finally slipped under the horizon, the stars began popping into view. The moon wasn't quite full, with only a sliver still hidden in shadow. But it didn't matter, the goddess could see them perfectly.

  
  
Chanyeol was accompanied by Baekhyun as they stepped through the dense brush and shrubs. They were wearing their standard battle attire, light cloths and pelts excellent for maneuvering in. Minseok, elder spiritualists, traced white battle paint along their cheeks and arms, creating trails and shapes meant to enhance the moon goddess' influence.

  
  
Ducking under a branch, Chanyeol narrowly dodged a spider web, his eyes only now beginning to adjust to the approach darkness.

  
  
"Here we go." Baekhyun says after a long sigh. "Don't get yourself killed out there."

  
  
Chanyeol snorts. "Same to you. I won't be there to cover your ass."

  
  
The shorter alpha clicks his tongue, shaking his head. "I'd rather you cover my ass than that vampire’s. Seriously don't get why Head Alpha chose you off all people. Got on his bad side recently?"

  
  
"Don't know." Chanyeol shrugs, feigning ignorance.

  
  
Baekhyun isn't aware of Chanyeol's... "civil" understanding with Chen. If he found out then he'd be pissed at the taller for conversing with the enemy.

  
  
As far as Baekhyun and the rest of their troops knowledge goes, Chen is just a normal vampire escaping some trouble with his vampire kin. They don't like it but it was Kyungsoo's decision.

  
  
"Since it's a direct order from Head Alpha, I'll follow this mission to the end. Even if I have to work with a bloodsucker." Chanyeol states. "It's for the good of the pack."

  
  
"Good man. Taking one for the team," Baekhyun chuckled before patting the taller on the back. "Keep your neck safe."

  
  
Chanyeol glares at them. He was sure Chen wouldn't try and bite him. But to have Baekhyun even insinuate that he would let his guard down around a blood thirst vampire was frankly offensive.

  
  
There is no time for Chanyeol to come back with a response because they finally arrive at the battlefront. Kyungsoo, Yifan, and Luhan were standing in the clearing, awaiting the appearance of the rest of their forces. They all had similar battle shape patterns. Kyungsoo's were the most intricate with repeated full and crescent moon patterns covering his arms and nothing but a single full moon icon on his forehead.

  
  
As Baekhyun finds Sehun to discuss their formations again, Chanyeol spots Chen's glowing eyes across the clearing, sticking to the shadows. Their eyes meet, and though the man's face was shrouded is darkness, Chanyeol feels a smile aimed at him.

  
  
"The ghouls will soon be upon us." Kyungsoo says, nostrils flaring as he sniffs the air.

  
  
Yifan sneers," It's difficult to smell anything with him here," he directs his sharp gaze at the glowing ember eyes.

  
  
Chen walks out into the clearing, slowly approaching the warriors wolves. He's wearing the same cloak from last time but his hood was down, revealing his vampire scent.

  
  
"My apologies," Chen says with an apologetic smile, "I promise not to distract you with my scent. My destination will be far away from yours, a good enough distance the ghouls scent will be clear." He looks over to Kyungsoo. "I'm sure you've already sense them. They smell similar to me but more rotten."

  
  
Kyungsoo nods, his gaze sharp but not unkind. "I'll trust that you will seek and destroy the ghoul master as swiftly as possible?"

  
  
"You have my word." Chen bows politely at Head Alpha. Yifan rolled his eyes at the display while Luhan was too busy talking with his unit to notice.

  
  
Kyungsoo turns his gaze to Chanyeol, regarding the taller alpha with a nod before turning back to the warriors. Chanyeol squeezed his firsts tightly. A small part of him wanted to join his fellow warriors, fight along side them like he usually did. He consoles his inner wolf that he will have another chance for their next battle.

  
  
"Let's head out." Head Alpha says before dashing into the woods, his unit right behind him. Yifan gives Chen one last look before taking his own squad and heading off into another direction. Luhan went into a different direction as well, taking Baekhyun and Sehun with him. The younger alpha furrowed his eyebrows and tightened his lips, clearly anxious with Chanyeol being separated from them. Chanyeol waved him off, a wordless insistence for him not to worry.

  
  
Soon, all the units depart and only Chanyeol and Chen are left.

  
  
"Finally, they left." Chen snickers while taking off his cloak, "I don't think I could stand being glared at by a bunch of wolves for another hour."

  
  
Chanyeol could only hum. He was way too distracted by a top less Chen again, waist and frame just as enticing as the last time he saw it. He’s not getting over Chen’s alluring appearance any time soon.

  
"Anyways," Chanyeol clears his throat "where do we begin-"

  
  
Suddenly Chen is running into the woods without a word, vampire speed at full force.

  
  
Chanyeol only blinks a few times before cursing under his breath and following the vampiric man, utilizing his own wolf speed to try and catch up. He expertly moves through the bushes and trees at top speed, knowing this section of the woods like the back of his hand.

  
  
However, he quickly lost sight of Chen as he zipped and zagged through the forest. Pretty soon Chanyeol only relies on his sharp sense of smell to follow Chen's movements. Aside from vampire, his nose detected that mysterious sweet lavender scent that was the vampiric man's artificial pheromones. No doubt the cloak was hiding that from the other wolves as well, keeping his true identity a secret.

  
  
After what felt like half an hour of following the vampire from a distance, Chanyeol hears a loud howl in the distance. It's Kyungsoo, rallying his warriors into battle.

  
  
Chanyeol's inner wolf rumbles excitedly in his chest, fighting spirit pumping through his veins.

  
  
He's ready for a fight.

  
  
Moments later, Chanyeol’s nose finally detected something other than Chen's scent, something strong and foul. It's like something just died and was rotting outside for days. It wasn't as bad as the putrid forest trolls but it was way worse than a sweaty orc who hasn't bathed in days.

  
  
Scrunching his face in revulsion, Chanyeol halted to a stop and shook his head to get a grip. He focused in on Chen's distant sweet scent just to create a counterbalance in his nasal cavity.

  
  
Once he grows used to the smell, his ears detects movement up ahead, multiple approaching his position. Chanyeol holds his ground, narrowing his red eyes into the night. His heart beats loudly against his chest, anxiousness and excitement pooling in his stomach. It's the same reaction he experienced before every major battle, his warrior spirit slowly awakening with the incoming assault.

  
  
Out from the bushes comes a frail looking figure, humanoid but deformed, just like Johnny described. The creature spots Chanyeol with its milky eyes and slowly approaches. It looked like it's neck could be snapped with zero effort at all.

  
  
Chanyeol doesn't drop his guard though, because several other creatures appear from the woods, surrounding the alpha wolf. These creatures looked more capable, even if some of their skin and flesh was falling off. Chanyeol's red glare scan them all, his heart beating hard in anticipation.

  
  
Ghouls.

  
  
A low menacing growl ripped through Chanyeol throat once the ghouls got the closest he would ever allow them.

  
  
With enhanced speed from the moon goddess and his warrior soul, Chanyeol smashed one ghoul's head in with a heavy punch and kicked another so hard it went flying above the tree line. As expected, the other ghoul's don't react or recoil at the display of strength, rushing Chanyeol all at once.

  
  
The alpha snarls as he begins to desolate the ghouls one by one. The fact they moved to counter him in unison was a tad off putting, but Chanyeol didn't allow that to daunt him. Their coordination might be great, but they were no match for Chanyeol's sheer strength.

  
  
"Die shit stains!" barks Chanyeol once he's done crushing the last downed ghoul's head and spine under his feet. His eyes were glowing bright red and his face was only partly transformed. A few ghouls had managed to claw at him but his quick healing removed the cuts within minutes.

  
  
He's never went up against an enemy like this before, one that doesn't cower in fear due to his might. Chanyeol thought ghouls would be boring to fight. However, he realizes that their lack of fear actually provided an even greater experience. Watching the ghouls who lost their legs or arms still coming at him, their milky white eyes fixed on him. It was exhilarating.

  
  
Because had Chanyeol been the one missing limbs, covered in wounds that ensured his death...

  
  
He'd still be fighting.

  
  
There is additional movement up ahead this time. Another wave? Fine with him.

  
  
Two more ghouls. Bigger ghouls, almost as tall as forest trolls, reveals themselves to the alpha werewolve.

  
  
Chanyeol's eyes widen but not in fear. A grin crosses his face, looking almost sinister with his wolf creeping into his features.

  
  
"Now this is more like it!" Chanyeol yells before launching himself at one of the behemoths.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
Chanyeol's back slams into the jagged bark of a tree, wood splintering on impact. His throat constricted and blood seeped from his lips after a heavy cough. From head to toe he's covered in blood, mostly from the ghouls but partially from his unclosed wounds.

  
  
Blinking away the sweat from his bloodshot eyes, he refocused on the battle, trying to ignore the numb spots and throbbing places of his body.

  
  
There was no perfect way to calculate how long he's been fight for, aside from the stars positions and the moon. If Chanyeol had to take a wild guess, he'd say he’s been fighting for an hour. Maybe two.

  
  
The alpha wolf was only now starting to feel the exhaustion, tugging at the back of his mind, imploring him to rest. He obtained an injury on his shoulder a while ago that has grown more and more painful with every swing he threw. It's reached the point where he's begun clenching his jaw so hard it grew sore.

  
  
But rest is impossible, not will in the midst of battle. Besides, his inner wolf won't stop until the enemy is defeated.

  
  
To conserve energy, Chanyeol switched from an offensive stance to a defensive stance. It wasn't his favorite, but given his body was been pushed to the limit it was the best option if he wanted to keep going.

  
  
Chanyeol looked down at his bruised hands, observing his skin slowly heal. He thought about Chen, wondering if the man has located the ghoul master yet. Or if Chen was stuck in perpetual battle like himself.

  
  
An exasperated huff leaves Chanyeol at the fact Chen didn't even wait for him. He too wanted to take the ghoul master out, get a few good hits in. Maybe even deal the final blow to that fucker.

  
  
There is rustling from the bushes, an indication of a new wave of ghouls approaching. The noise prompted Chanyeol to stand up straight from the momentary respite, resetting his head space for combat.

  
  
The splinters from the tree still stuck into his bare back but he couldn't feel it. His warrior spirit returned to heal some of his wounds, pushing out most of the splinters.

  
  
Chanyeol growls at the three new giant ghouls, approach him in sync like they had done before. Their milk white eyes were unblinking, faces even uglier than before.

  
  
Readying himself, Chanyeol winced at the strained injury of his shoulders but doesn't drop his stance, waiting for his enemy to get within range.

  
  
He had to keep going. Fight for his pack and his life. His heart pounding the loudest in his ears and the wolf within snarling for carnage.

  
  
As soon as Chanyeol was about to make the first strike, a small shadow descended in front of the center ghoul, taking the creatures head with it. Blood spewed out of the neck stump before the entire creature came toppling down, it's arms and legs severed.

  
  
The two other ghouls simultaneously halted and Chanyeol blinks in confusion.

  
  
Then both creatures' legs are sliced open at the knees. Mid fall, their heads are both caved in by a tremendous force, effectively killing them.

  
  
From behind the three bodies, Chen steps out of the shadows his eyes glowing the brightest Chanyeol has ever seen before. His arms and legs are covered in gore, likely from ghoul flesh and entrails. Chen's figure appeared more muscular, like Baekhyun's physique. No, more like Kyungsoo's.

  
  
There was also this feral look to Chen's face that distorted his features, particularly around his nose and mouth. His fangs were longer, peaking over his bottom lip. It's like when a wolf is about to change into their true form.

  
  
But Chen is changing into something else.

  
  
Blood orange eyes still fixed on Chanyeol, the vampiric man takes one step closer.

  
  
Chanyeol's inner wolf snarls in his chest. He doesn't understand completely but his soul was telling him to keep his guard up, do not falter in front of the enemy.

  
  
The alpha warrior's eyes flare bright red and he snarls, allowing his own facial features to partly shift.

  
  
Chen appears to be going through the same headspace, holding eye contract with Chanyeol, unmoving but guarded.

  
  
The air is tense around them, almost tangible like a thick syrup. In reality, they were only glaring at each other, with the alpha wolf growling lowly.

  
  
But it felt like two beasts sizing each other up, bristling and seething in each other’s presence. In this moment they were no longer Chanyeol and Chen.

  
  
They were now merciless alpha wolf and ravenous vampire beast. Natural and un natural enemies till the end of time.

  
  
Their standoff almost last more than a minute before Chen is the first to break this bizarre primal trance. His face reverted back to normal and his body became soft and omega-like again.

  
  
"I didn't think I'd have to save you from a few lousy ghouls." Chen says after a short sigh, smile teasing as always.

  
  
Chanyeol doesn't revert back immediately, but as his nose begins to detect Chen's familiar sweet pheromones, his inner wolf begins to relax. His guard slowly drops and he takes a few deep breaths before returning to his normal headspace, face shifting back and eyes going from bright red to muted maroon.

  
  
He had no idea what got into him, or them. The wolf within just snapped and wanted blood for some reason.

  
  
"I took a quick survey of the battle field." Chen continued, turning serious. "You're pack is doing well so far. The ghoul master is surely drawing near."

  
  
The vampiric man doesn't seem to want to address what just happened between them, at least not now. Though Chanyeol's curiosity was peeked, he holds of on it, choosing to refocus on the mission.

  
  
"Why did you leave me behind back there?" Chanyeol asks while knitting his eyebrows. "Were you trying to get rid of me or something?" His inner wolf bristles, in frustration instead of raw rage this time.

  
  
Chen shrugged. "I thought you were right behind me." He walks closer to the wolf, a mischievous smirk on his lips. "Maybe if you didn't stop to fight every ghoul on the way you could have kept up, puppy."

  
  
Chanyeol is about to reply when a stab of pain digs into his shoulder. He visibly winces this time, gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes. His warrior aura was the only thing keeping him from fully registering the pain. Now that it's waned, the injury was hurting like crazy.

  
  
"What's wrong?" Chen asks while moving to Chanyeol's side. His blood stained hands glided up the wolf's muscular arms, inspecting with care like a medical professional.

  
  
"It's fine, it'll... heal up eventually." Chanyeol winced mid sentence when one of Chen's tentative taps landed on his shoulder.

  
  
"It's dislocated." Chen says

  
  
"It's wha- Argh!?", Chanyeol yowled at the sudden sharp pain from Chen resetting his joint without any warning. "Fuck!" The alpha cussed loud while holding his now fixed shoulder.

  
  
"All fixed." Chen chipped with a sunny smile, as if he finished weaving a cute flower basket instead of performing a painful medical maneuver.

  
  
"The least you could have done is give me a heads up." Chanyeol mumbled, giving his arm a few carful rotations. The dislocation was likely preventing his shoulder muscles from healing correctly. "Thanks anyways."

  
  
"I'll remember for next time," Chen says, tone light. "And you're welcome."

  
  
Chanyeol didn't want to admit it, but he was happy to see the vampiric man. The notion of being saved pissed his wolf off of course and he was doing as sorts of mental gymnastics to believe he wasn't exactly in danger. However, as he opened and closed the hand of the arm Chen fixed, Chanyeol acknowledged that the vampiric man's presence was appreciated.

  
  
"Where should we go from he-"

  
  
Chanyeol is cut of mid sentence by wolfish cries of fear in the distance. It only takes him half a second to realize who and where it was coming from, alarm and unease pooling in his stomach.

  
  
He looks to Chen and their gazes meet simultaneously. The vampiric man seems to understand it as well, worry written all over his features.

  
  
The young ones.

  
  
Without another word, they sprint towards the sounds of distress.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Chanyeol is running faster than he ever has while on two legs, following his nose and ears toward the junior stronghold. He hadn't even realized how close it was to where he had been fighting for the past hour. Or maybe his position moved and he just didn't no it.

  
  
On his way, he only vaguely registered Chen's presence, moving fast, if not even faster than him.

  
  
The scent of distressed young wolves finally reached Chanyeol and his wolf snaps, his protective alpha nature taking over. He unconsciously shifts into his wolf, his max speed and strength increasing in the process.

  
  
Their usual enemies would tremble in fear at the notion of a full sized alpha wolf, dashing through the forest, eyes red and mouth foaming in pure rage.

  
  
Chanyeol finally arrives, jumping out of the tree line and onto the clearing where the junior stronghold is located.

  
  
It's complete chaos. The protective barrier was filled with holes. Young wolves were struggling to fight off ghouls. Some have already shifted into their true forms, fighting off their attackers as best they can. Chanyeol spotted Taeyong, Yuta, and Johnny doing their best to protect the younger ones, but they were reaching their limit. Ghouls have already slipped past them. Everyone else looked far too panicked to shift at the moment.

  
  
Luckily the ghouls were smaller, none of the giants from Chanyeol's solo battle.

  
  
Regardless, Chanyeol jumps into action, howling loudly to rally the wolves already transformed. His battle cry seemed to give the group more confidence, even encouraging some to transform. Chanyeol is effortlessly mauling through ghoul flesh and bone, not stopping until every last one is destroyed.

  
  
At the corner of his eye he catches two young omegas being dragged into the dark woods by a duo of slightly larger ghouls.

  
  
The scene triggers Chanyeol to go ballistic. Within a blink of an eye he's chomped down on the head of the ghoul dragging Haechan, the creature’s skull crushed under the raw power of his jaws.

  
  
Chanyeol sees Chen smash the head of the other ghoul holding Jungwoo, repeatedly beating the creature down till it can't move anymore.

  
  
The alpha wolf shakes the corpse like a rag doll, meat and blood flying everywhere as he takes his anger out on the dead ghoul.

  
  
Haechan is scared silent, almost catatonic as Doyong runs over to take care of him. The young omega is unresponsive, staring forward as if he had just witnessed something unspeakable.

  
  
Jungwoo was far more hysterical, screaming at the top of his lungs as he tries to crawl away from his ghoul kidnapper's mangled corpse. Taeil rushed to his side to try and calm him but it wasn't working, the omega continued shrieking and clutching at the beta for dear life.

  
  
The scene broke his heart, but the boys looked relatively unhurt, just covered in dirt and cuts. It seemed no one had obtained any serious injuries during battle.

  
  
As the last ghoul is quickly dispatches by Jaemin and Xiaojun, the field is finally cleared of enemies. Whimpers and murmurs fill the air as medical juniors take care of the wounded. Those unharmed begin patching holes in the fort barrier. Chen stays close to the shadows, bringing as little attention to himself as possible while the younger wolves were busy.

  
  
A rose gold wolf limps over to Chanyeol, Taeyong. He had his head down to the larger wolf, a gesture exuding shame. To ease the smaller alpha's distress, Chanyeol nuzzles above Taeyong's ear. The battle was undeniably rough but he won't chastise the young alpha this time. Their battle was against a new enemy and they were no doubt scared.

  
  
As Jungwoo was still being calmed down, he finally screamed out coherent words.

  
  
"He's still out there!" He wailed, his frightened omega scent distressing the betas tending to him. "They're still chasing him!"

  
  
Chanyeol ears perked up in alarm.

  
  
"He ran into the woods as a distraction." Haechan says, voice monotone as he stared into nothingness. "Mark."

  
  
Chanyeol's eyes widen while Chen disappeared into the tree line, startling a few young wolves with his speed.

  
  
The alpha warrior begins pursuit but pauses when Taeyong barks. It's clear he wants to join Chanyeol, not even caring that his ankle is injured as he tries to follow. Chanyeol admires Taeyong's determination, but his place was not with him.

  
  
The elder wolf, with just a flick of his ears and the flash of his red eyes, instructed the young alpha to regroup his unit inside the junior stronghold and hold a defensive position. Taeyong whined but followed orders, limping quickly back to his team.

  
  
With that, Chanyeol runs back into the dark woods, using his enhanced wolf senses to follow Mark's faint trail.

  
  
Up above, the moon has passed the highest point but Chanyeol still feels power from the goddess.

  
  
He prays no harm has come to the young omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuun.
> 
> Don't worry, I won't leave you with this cliff hanger for too long. I'll have the next chapter out soon haha.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Renard


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know. Last chapter I said this would be out soon but I got caught up in work haha. Still getting used to my new schedule. 
> 
> Anyways, here it is, the conclusion to the ghoul battle. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~Renard

Ghoul activity increased as Chanyeol followed the trail. He's lost all sight and smell of Chen at this point, hyper focusing on Mark's scent.

  
  
At first he was ducking and dodging the groups of ghouls who stood in his way, prioritizing search and rescue over seek and destroy. In his wolf form, Chanyeol's tracking skill increased greatly, affective even in the heat of battle.

  
  
However, the ghouls were starting to clump closer together, creating a defensive line almost like a human army. It was a change in ghoul behavior Chanyeol should have taken note.

  
  
But he was too distracted by the growing scent of Mark's distress.

  
  
Mauling through a line of ghouls, Chanyeol finally spotted the young omega. Mark's back is flat against a tree trunk, frozen stiff with fear as he's surrounded by large ghouls. He was trapped.

  
  
Had Chanyeol been on two legs, he would have shouted Mark's name, ordered the boy to shift into his wolf and run. Chanyeol could make a small opening for the younger to escape, but it all hinged on Mark's actions.

  
  
Chanyeol barked over and over between biting and maiming the ghouls in his way, desperately trying to get Mark's attention while fighting off his attackers. He was starting to feel the exhaustion again, the boost from his wolf form and the moon's power was beginning to wear off.

  
  
Even so, he didn't let that deter him.

  
  
There is a brief moment where Chanyeol thinks he's finally broken through the defensive line. He wasted no time, making a brake for the opening.

  
  
His small victory is short-lived however, when Chanyeol is caught of guard by a giant ghoul punching down at him, right between his ears. Any other time, at the peak of his adrenaline and brimming with alpha energy, he would have shaken off a blow like this, like it was nothing. Unfortunately he's nearly drained, his warrior spirit and sheer determination the only thing holding his wolf together.

  
  
The impact rattles his senses. The whole world flickered out of existence for a second and a wave of nausea washed over him. Chanyeol stumbled to the ground, his vision spinning as he tries to see his surroundings clearly. He might have heard Mark calling him but he wasn't sure, the ringing in his ears was too loud.

  
  
Once he's able to think clearly again, Chanyeol realizes that the ghouls were no longer attacking him. A few stood around him, their milky eyes watching.

  
  
Then Chanyeol heard Mark whimper along with his frightened scent growing stronger. The young omega's gaze is locked on something, eyes almost wide as saucers. Chanyeol's neck was killing him, actually his whole body was killing him, but he carefully swivels his head to where Mark was looking. What could scare the boy even more than their current situation?

  
  
Out from the darkness come... a man? No, it smells like the rest of the ghouls. The face of the creature was probably the least deformed out of the rest, though still ugly. His eyes were milky but there was a defined focus to them that seemed to denote higher intelligence. The stature of the ghoul was short and stalky. Could it be?

  
  
The ghoul master.

  
  
Suddenly, the creature began to approach Mark, the lesser ghouls parting a way without any prompt.

  
  
Chanyeol's protective instincts kicked in again and he pushes himself to move. Immediately he's shoved back down by larger ghouls, using their combined strength to subdue his wolf form. The weight on his injuries hurts, but Chanyeol continues to struggle frantically. He barks and snarls at the ghoul master, trying to get the creature’s attention but it's no use, he's fixated on Mark.

  
  
Chanyeol watched helplessly as the creature drew closer to the young omega. Soon his voice turned horse from barking so much, throat dry and raw.

  
  
He's never felt like this before, genuine fear. It's shameful for an alpha of his age and rank to feel like this during a battle. But how many alphas have felt complete powerlessness, witnessing a young pack omega, their young pack omega, about to be harmed.

  
  
Chanyeol's barks eventually become soundless from the strain.

  
  
He prays for the moon goddess to do something.

  
  
Anything.

  
  
Out from the tree, above Mark's head, a bloody creature descended down, placing itself between the omega and the ghoul master.

  
  
Chanyeol's heart skipped a beat, haggard breath catching in his throat. It only took him a second to sniff the air and his nose picked up the faint scent of vampire.

  
  
It was Chen, covered head to toe in ghoul entrails and blood, almost completely masking his vampire scent. His face was warped again, this time with a truly ferocious expression made worse with blood splatter. Bright blood orange eyes appeared on the redder side and completely obscuring the whites.

  
  
Chen turned to Mark, the young boy completely petrified. Baring his teeth, the beastly man snarls.

  
  
"Run."

  
  
It was a far cry away from the soothing melodic tone of Chen usual voice, deep and ferocious, like a creature not meant to communicate through spoken words.

  
  
None the less, the order reaches Mark, successfully unfreezing the frightened omega from place. Mark tries running in one direction until a few ghouls stand in his way.

  
  
Chanyeol almost thinks Chen is about to clear a path for the omega until, within a blink of an eye, Chen closed the gap between him and the ghoul master. The creature appeared to anticipate Chen's movement, putting an arm up to block a powerful punch.

  
  
When Chen's strike makes contact, Chanyeol swore felt the ghouls on top of him falter for a moment. The ones blocking Mark’s way seem to waver as well.

  
  
Chen is locked in hand to hand combat with the ghoul master, their motions so fast Chanyeol could barely see them. Each blocked blow created a loud noise of impact, almost as loud at thunder. He's complete transfixed by the speed and accuracy Chen displayed, he failed to register the weight slowly lifting from his body.

  
  
Eventually, Chen lands a hit directly to the ghoul master's gut and the creature is stunned. Chen immediately takes advantage, grabbing the creature with both hands and hurling him deep into the woods. The display of strength phenomenal.

  
  
So this is how true unnatural beings fight.

  
  
Chen turns to Chanyeol, face still feral, "Take him and go." Then he runs after the ghoul master.

  
  
Somehow, a new surge of energy flowed through Chanyeol.

  
  
The tired but unbroken wolf snarled before shoving the ghouls off of him. They all fell back like rag dolls effortlessly. All of the ghouls around them either stood in place or walk around aimlessly.

  
  
Chanyeol remembered what the vampiric man had said about ghoul behavior. Without the ghoul master to puppet them, they are useless. With Chen fighting the creature up close and personal, it must be too distracted to control the others, the rest of the hoard must be in disarray.

  
  
A few ghouls seem to be taken control of again when they suddenly go for Mark, who is cowering on the ground with his arms over his head.

  
  
Chanyeol springs into action, leaping over and mowing them down despite his throbbing muscles. The ghouls fall but are not defeated, lying down limply as their master's control is released once more.

  
  
Mark's scent is laced with complete terror as he's hunkered down into the dirt, trying to protect his vital areas. It's a maneuver young ones are taught if they ever find themselves in the middle of a battle field without comrades or back up of any sort.

  
  
In a way, it hurt to see Mark in this position, knowing full well their was an older alpha near by. It was a testament to how poorly Chanyeol protecting him.

  
  
Ignoring the small hole in his warrior spirit, Chanyeol walked over Mark and tugged at the collar of the boys tattered medical uniform, then places his noes on the back of the boys neck. Mark shivered before slowly uncurling from position, drawing shaky breaths.

  
  
"Alpha Chanyeol." Mark murmured after blinking away his defensive head space, a couple of tears falling down his cheeks.

  
  
Chanyeol nuzzled the side of the young man's face, lowing his ears down to indicate an apology for being late while also urging the boy to move.

  
  
Mark hummed in understanding before standing up, his legs wobbly like that of a new born calf. Chanyeol allows the boy to lean on him for support.

  
  
Taking a closer look, Mark's condition is far worse than he thought. Mark's shoes where missing, his feet covered in cuts and blisters from running through the woods. His uniform was torn up, exposing skin littered with bruises. Each new injury Chanyeol discovered was a blow to his alpha ego. But he couldn't focus on that now.

  
  
"I can't transform," Mark says, already knowing it's what the elder is thinking.

  
  
Chanyeol feared that might have been the case. Young omega's can't shift on command yet, especially not under stress. They didn't have time for this.

  
  
"Don't worry I can keep up."

  
  
Chanyeol growls lowly before signaling for the boy to grab on to his back. It wasn't going to be easy, but it was better than having Mark walk beside him, cutting up his legs further.

  
  
The boy looked apprehensive, no doubt his omega instincts cluing him in on just how banged up Chanyeol really is. But he follows the order, carefully crawling on to the alpha's back, being sure not to touch a damaged spot.

  
  
Chanyeol made his way back to the junior stronghold, maintaining a steady pace. He did so to prevent Mark from loosing his balance and to replenish some of his strength. The ghoul hoard is still around but they remain inert, mindless standing corpses. Every now and then, a ghoul would rush at them but with a good kick from Mark or a shove from Chanyeol, the creatures fall.

  
  
The slow progression in activity concerned Chanyeol, knowing it could only be related to the flow of battle between Chen and the ghoul master.

  
  
"That was Mr.Chen back there, right?" Mark asks, his voice barely above a whisper in Chanyeol's ears.

  
  
Given he can't properly vocalize a clear yes or no in his wolf form, Chanyeol took it as an excuse to stay quiet. Mark must be terrified of the vampiric man after what he witnessed earlier.

  
  
"Will he be okay?"

  
  
Chanyeol didn't expect that. He turned his head to look at Mark's dirt covered face. The boys eyes were twinkling with unshed tears, expression laced in worry. Mark always had a huge heart, much like Head Omega Jongin.

  
  
"He has to be okay." Mark answers himself while shoving his face in Chanyeol's black fur, not minding the dirt and blood from battle. "He's a strong person, I can feel it."

  
  
Chan can't die from something like this. But that doesn't mean he can't lose.

  
  
Mark's statement surprisingly works in dispelling Chanyeol's own doubts about the vampiric man's ability.

  
  
Chen was confident he could kill the ghoul master. Chanyeol had to place his faith in the man.

  
  
He isn't sure if the moon goddess cared much for aiding vampires. But if it were a vampire trying to save their pack, she could not turn a blind eye.  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
Only meters away from their destination, ghoul activity picked up again, chasing the alpha and young omega. Chanyeol had pushed himself again and a wound opens up in his shoulder, making him wince.

  
  
Just as a ghoul tries to swipe at Mark, a squad of young alpha wolves slay the surrounding enemies. It's Taeyong and Kun leading them as unit co leaders. Chanyeol would have taken the time to praise them if he weren't so tired.

  
  
The young alpha's escort them to junior stronghold, yipping and whining in dismay from seeing the awful conditions of the alpha and omega. Mark repeatedly tells the group he's fine while talking about how cool Chanyeol was in saving him.

  
  
The omega leaves out mention of Chen, remembering to keep the vampiric man a secret. However, given Chen showed himself to rescue Jungwoo earlier, he won't be a secret for long.

  
  
Once they reach junior stronghold, Chanyeol moved to allow Mark to dismount. But in doing so, one of the wolf's legs gives out and he collapsed heavily to the ground.

  
  
Panicked alpha's circled him with worried yips as Yangyang, the unit's best healer, tended to Chanyeol's wounds. Most of the focus was on the injury that opened up earlier, it was close to the shoulder Chen fixed.

  
  
Chanyeol breathed heavily from lying in his side, quietly observing the young wolves work together. Another ghoul hoard approached from the trees and Taeyong is there to meet them head on, barking orders to mobilize the offensive line. Doyong, now transformed into his smaller black wolf, directed the defensive line behind Taeyong's unit, providing necessary back up and killing any ghoul that invaded their perimeter. Yangyang was in charge of medical support. Even as he was currently busy cleaning and patching up Chanyeol's wound, he had his mind on the whole battlefield, watching each warrior and direct personnel to provide first aid when necessary.

  
  
A deep sense of pride and accomplishment swelled in Chanyeol's chest as his caramel eyes took in the scene. These wolves were the next generation of their pack, already handling themselves so well against a new enemy. They had a rocky start, but things were working smoothly now.

  
  
Yangyang finally gets the biggest wound to close and Chanyeol stands up without taking another second to rest.

  
  
"Alpha Chanyeol. You're not ready to move yet." Yangyang states, his eyes darting over his patch work. "I haven't even worked on half of your wounds."

  
  
Chanyeol doesn't listen. He couldn't care less about his injuries, he just needed a few moments to rest before heading back into battle. As much as he'd like to leave everything to Chen, he noticed stars were beginning to disappear from the lightening sky, a subtle indication that dawn was approaching. Chanyeol should be around as back up just in case.

  
  
He also realized that he really wanted to get one good hit in on that ghoul fucker for even looking at one of his pack omegas. And judging by the bristling of his wolf, it thought the same.

  
  
"Are you going to help him?" Mark asks, placing his hand on the elder wolf's sleek coat. The boy had stayed at his side, aiding Yangyang as much as he could. His face was covered in tear track.

  
  
Feeling soft, Chanyeol replies by licking Mark's wet cheek, a wordless gesture for the boy to stop crying, he'll do what needs to be done.

  
  
Then he runs back into the dark forest.

  
  
This time, he dips and dodges passed mind controlled ghouls.

  
  
Chanyeol's warrior spirit was growing strong again after observing the younger wolves teamwork. Him fighting waves and waves of ghouls was probably unlikely given his unstable condition, but he could at least focus on one. He wasn't interested in the tails, he was going straight for the head.

  
  
The alpha locks on to Chen's vampiric scent within minutes, no longer obscured by ghoul intestines. He wished he could smell Chen's sweet omega pheromones just to ease the tension in his wolf and give him something less alarming that vampire and ghoul smells. Regardless, Chanyeol followed his noes.

  
  
Chanyeol finds the battle between Chen and the ghoul master, currently at a stand off. He dips under a few shrubs to obscure his form.

  
  
The first thing he notices are the gapping holes in Chen's chest, seeping dark colored blood. The ghoul master didn't look any better, with lacerations at every joint. Chen must be trying to remove his limbs before going in for the kill.

  
  
Regardless of how they look, it's evident that Chen is losing strength, his stance is wobbly as he faces the enemy. His features have mostly reverted back to normal, whether by choice or not Chanyeol didn't know. But if it was any indication to Chen's depleting power that he might need to step in.

  
  
In another blink, their are at it again, fighting almost as fast as last time. However, instead of blocking attacks, they tank everything, accepting damage to deal damage.

  
  
Chanyeol stomach curled into knots whenever the ghoul master stabbed into Chen's chest. It clearly hurt the vampiric man, but he didn't falter during the fight. He's trying to go for the head but the ghoul master is still to quick, moving out of the way at the last minute to only get a few scratches or bruises. Logically, Chen attacking the joints makes sense if he's trying to reduce his enemy's speed. However...

  
  
The ghoul master lands a solid strike to Chen's lower rib and the vampire man flinches. This provided an opening for the ghoul to punch Chen so hard he's sent flying back.

  
  
Chanyeol watches from the shadows as Chen tries getting up, limbs shaking as he throws up blood. Chen returns to his original stance even more shaky than before, acting like he didn't just empty the contents of his stomach.

  
  
The vampiric man won't die from this, Chanyeol knows he won't. But there was this sensation deep within him that was calling for action.

  
  
Maybe it was Chanyeol's small attachment to the man.

  
  
Maybe it was Chanyeol's wolf calling for the ghouls death after daring to attack his pack.

  
  
Maybe it was the fact even after being beaten and battered, Chen still held himself together, fighting to protect a community he wasn't even a part off.

  
  
It's only then that Chanyeol decides to act, taking this moment to strike at the ghouls masters neck, clamping down as hard as he could.

  
  
The ghoul is momentarily caught off guard by the surprise attack, however there is a split second where the creature moves away just enough to dodge the full force of the wolf's strike. Chanyeol only manages to bight off a good chunk of the ghouls neck and shoulder flesh before he's punched away.

  
  
Chanyeol's back makes contact with a rock and he released a pained yelp in response, his entire spine radiating pain. It was enough to finally trigger Chanyeol to shift back onto two legs. His wounds all grow more severe as his body contorted, hurt groans leaving his throat.

  
  
The ghoul master has a huge hole at the side of its neck and shoulder. But with it's spine still in tack, it wasn't going anywhere. Chanyeol struggled to sit uptight with pain still shooting up his spine. All he could managed to do was lean against the rock, still facing his enemy.

  
  
The creature's milky eyes observed the alpha wolf for the first time, face unreadable as always. Chanyeol had to wonder what the ghouls must have looked like before vampire kind changed them. In a way, the creatures were just like Chen, a twisted, more demented version, but similar in their original purpose.

  
  
After a long moment, the ghoul... smiles. Actually smiled at Chanyeol. But it wasn't warm. This smile was cold, calculated like the war weapon it was attached to.

  
  
Holding the smile, the ghoul turned to Chen, who now looked distressed by Chanyeol presence, then began speaking. It was in a language Chanyeol didn't understand. But Chen sure could, with each second passing his face contorted into absolute horror.

  
  
Then the ghoul pointed to Chanyeol and says something again, that demented smile growing wider as it spoke.

  
  
Whatever the creature said struck a nerve in the vampiric man.

  
  
Chen's faces immediately shifted back into his feral appearance and he released a sound that could only be likened to a blood curtailing roar. He lunged at the ghoul master, downing the creature instantly with the sheer force of his body.

  
  
Chanyeol watched in complete shock as Chen began beating the ghoul repeatedly. This was by far the most disturbed he has ever seen the vampiric man, looking half way shifted into an angry beast. His eyes were tinted all the way red now, somehow making Chen even more unrecognizable.

  
  
In wolf culture, everyone has a four legged form that resembled them to some degree, with the most common feature being the eyes.

  
  
What Chen was becoming... it's not him.

  
  
The ghoul is nothing but a pile of rotted meat at this point but Chen continued to beat his fists into the gore, filthy noises of flesh and meat filling the air. It's a unnerving sight for sure, but the alpha wolf doesn't cower.

  
  
Blinking, Chanyeol realizes that the sun was starting to rise, his night vision no longer required. Chen didn't have much time left.

  
  
Getting up from the dirt, Chanyeol approached the enraged vampiric man, tightening his fists in the wake of this new beast.

  
  
"Chen," Chanyeol says while grabbing one of the man's wrists before it descended back down into the pile of flesh.

  
  
Chen's cries and motions ceased, standing perfectly still, unnaturally still. The silence created knots of unease in Chanyeol's stomach. Then Chen turns his head up to look at where the hand touched him, then up to the alpha wolf's face.

  
  
Chanyeol can't recognize anything aside from Chen's prominent cheekbones, everything else has completely changed. Chen's strangely shaped mouth was open, panting lightly through long fangs. His pupils were completely gone, nothing but large red irises staring back at Chanyeol.

  
  
The vampiric man looked like a monster in every sense of the word. Chanyeol finally sees the creature Chen has been warning him about, the beast that will come for him and his pack.

  
  
Kyungsoo's words resonate in the back of his mind, orders to do what's necessary to protect the pack. It's itching for him to fulfill his duty as a warrior of Exo.

  
  
And yet...

  
  
"The sun is rising," Chanyeol said, voice calm as he lightly squeezed Chen's wrist, never breaking eye contact.

  
  
A few seconds pass before Chen's face slowly turns back to normal. Red irises fading into orange and pupils dilating into view. His noes and mouth are back, fangs disappearing between kitten lips.

  
  
Chanyeol sighs, grateful things didn't escalate further. He wasn't in a good condition to fight anyways.

  
  
Chen blinks away the haze of his beastly head space before he refocused on reality, looking around. He sees the mess of guts beneath him and gasps, rearing back. It's only with Chanyeol's hand around his wrist that the vampiric man doesn't fall back and hit his head.

  
  
"I- I'm-"

  
  
Before Chen says anything, Chanyeol scoops Chen bridal style into his arms. The motion makes Chanyeol wince, he wasn't in good shape to do this. But Chen looked far worse, deep lacerations covering his chest in stomach that didn't look to be healing at all.

  
  
"I'm taking you to Head Omega."

  
  
"No," Chen says, struggling in the alpha's grip, "I can't go there. My presence will agitate everyone. Take me back to the shack, I can heal there." The motions open up a new set of wholes in Chen's stomach, he audibly whimpers as more blood gushes out to were some touches Chanyeol.

  
  
Just to stop Chen from moving so much, Chanyeol agrees.

  
  
Their location was a little far away from the old shack but Chanyeol moved as quickly as he could on two legs, being sure not to jostle the vampiric man too much. Chen looked to be falling in and out of consciousness.

  
  
This reminded Chanyeol of the night they first met, when Chanyeol carried Chen all the way back to his pack on just two legs, completely naked in the middle of the night.

  
  
The thought has him feelings a tad sentimental as he clutches Chen close, paying attention to the man's mysterious heartbeat.  
  
  


  
  
  
***  
  
  
  


  
  
Chanyeol arrives at the shack just as the sun was peaking through the treetops.

  
  
Every now and then a stray ray of light would land on Chen's exposed skin, making him squirm in discomfort.

  
  
Chanyeol reached the clearing and more light was starting to reach Chen. The vampiric man begins to struggle in his arms, whimpering in distress when the light flashed on his skin. The trees were the only thing in the suns way from burning Chen's vampiric flesh, barriers that will soon be useless.

  
  
"Almost there." Chanyeol says while trying his best to shield Chen with his body.

  
  
He bursts past the draped doorway into pitch darkness, his night vision slowly returning. A long sigh leaves Chen as the torturous stinging has ended, curling up comfortably in Chanyeol's hold.

  
  
The interior of Chen's shack hasn't changed much since Chanyeol last saw it, still a quaint little living area. With his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he carefully sets the vampiric man down on the bed.

  
  
Chanyeol inspects him. The holes in Chen's chest were still there, continuing to hurt whenever he breathed. There were patches of blisters and reddened skin that were likely caused by sun exposure. Plus the dirt and blood, it wasn't a pretty sight.

  
  
While the man rested, Chanyeol looked around to see if there was anything to ease Chen's suffering till he healed. There was a pair of Jongin's pants hanging on a rack and Chanyeol took them for himself. He couldn't stay naked forever.

  
  
When adjusting Chen's pillow, the alpha's attention is caught by the vampiric man waving a frail hand at him. Chen's usually brilliant ember eyes were now hooded and dim.

  
  
"Box...under the table," Chen wheezed through cracked lips.

  
  
Tightening his jaw, Chanyeol walked over and found what he assumed to be the box Chen was talking about. Inside is a glass jar filled with a red liquid. It's blood for sure, coming from an elk or dear. The jar looked like something from Jongin's clinic. No doubt the omega visits here when Chanyeol isn't around.

  
  
The alpha pulled a chair to sit by the bed and began opening the container for Chen, who didn't look capable of holding anything with his badly bruised hands.

  
  
Chanyeol opens the jar and helps Chen ingest the red fluid by tilting his head slightly, his fingers grazing the soft hairs at the back of Chen's head. The angle is a bit awkward but the man drinks none the less, downing the whole jar of blood before releasing a content sigh. The vampiric man licks the blood from the corners of his kitten lips, a gesture that has Chanyeol's ears heating up slightly. Now was not the time to be bothered.

  
  
After drinking, the holes in Chen's chest finally started to close. The process seemed to hurt Chen though, the man wincing subtlety as his flesh close up.

  
  
"I'll be right back." Chanyeol says, grabbing a small bucket, "I'm going to get some water."

  
  
He's careful not to let any light in while exiting the shack. It's bright outside, his retinas stinging. The environment looked fairly nice as Chanyeol filled the bucked by the river, birds chirping at each other through the trees. The scene was serene, like a violent battle didn't occur last night.

  
  
While washing himself of blood and grime, Chanyeol wondered how his pack were fairing right now. Chen said the ghoul hoard would disappear once the ghoul master has been destroyed. But he still wanted to know the state of their forces. He only encountered the junior unit during battle. For all he knew, his senior pack warriors had way worse encounters. He'd also need to return and give his report to Head Alpha and Beta.

  
  
Choosing to set his worries aside in favor of assisting the vampiric man, Chanyeol walked back into the shack, blinking for his eyes to adjust.

  
  
Chen is looking better now, the holes in his chest were gone, just nasty scars left behind. His breathing was even as well, a clear indication that Chen was no longer in too much pain.

  
  
Using a rag, Chanyeol begins cleaning off the dirt and blood from Chen's body, careful not to press too hard on any spots that were still in the middle of healing. In wolf culture, washing another's body is considered sacred, meant only for mates or close family.

  
  
Chanyeol chose to make an exception for the man who practically saved their pack. He's a little bitter about said man being part vampire. But Chanyeol accepted it, especially given Chen didn't owe them anything. Well aside from a temporary home till winter. In that case, this made Chen and Exo pack even.

  
  
"I'm sorry," the vampiric man says out of nowhere.

  
  
Chanyeol tilted his head in confusion, continuing to wipe down the blood on the man's arms.

  
  
"I lost control earlier." He continues, his dim orange eyes fixed on the ceiling. "I was out of line."

  
  
The alpha's gaze inspected Chen's face, there was conflict written all over his features. Chanyeol was admittedly shaken by the glimpse of Chen's beast. His inner wolf wasn't too happy about it's presence either.

  
  
However, nothing else happened aside from Chen beating the ever loving shit out of that ghoul master. Chanyeol had to admire that raw display of power, however unhinged it may be. And Chen seemed to rain himself in once prompted to stop, so he wasn't completely out of control.

  
  
"It's fine," Chanyeol says, wiping down the curve of Chen's small waist, "You killed the ghoul master. And you saved my pack." He smiled lightly, "We probably couldn't have done anything without you."

  
  
In the darkness, Chanyeol doesn't miss the gorgeous blush that crosses Chen's cheeks from his statement. He pushed down the bizarre urge to find more ways to have the vampiric man blush more.

  
  
"I would have killed him sooner," Chen runs a bruised hand through his hair. "But he kept running away from me. The ghoul master has a sharp nose and could smell my vampire scent from miles away. Not to mention he had eyes on me through his minions."

  
  
Chanyeol listened quietly as Chen recounted his experience on the battle field. He seemed to encounter the most force from the ghoul hoard. Likely the ghoul master was pushing his main forces to combat Chen after learning of his presence.

  
  
"I was finally able to get close after covering myself in ghoul blood to mask my scent. Then I hid myself till the time was right…" Chen paused for a second, an unreadable look on his face before turning to Chanyeol, expression turned anxious. "How is Mark doing?"

  
  
"He's okay now." Chanyeol squeezed the rag over the bucket, now filled with dirty water. "All thanks to you," he adds, allowing a soft smile of reassurance to reach his lips.

  
  
Chen lied back down, his scarred up arms covering his face as he released a long sigh off relief. Chanyeol's inner alpha preens in the way the Chen cares about his pack omega.

  
  
"You now," the vampiric man begins. "There was a moment were I truly thought I was going to die..."

  
  
Chanyeol paused wiping his hands, caramel gaze focusing on Chen. He waited for the man to continue, but when nothing else comes, Chanyeol speaks up.

  
  
"Could the ghoul master kill you?" Would you have let him, was the real question Chanyeol wanted to ask.

  
  
Chen shrugged, "Given what I just experienced, it's a possibility. I'm mostly aware of things that can't kill me." He looks at Chanyeol, a bitter smile across his lips. "Aside from your kind, I don't know of any other being or thing that can kill me for sure."

  
  
Chanyeol's firsts tighten in his lap. He really didn't enjoy talking about this. So he changes the subject.

  
  
"The ghoul master," Chanyeol continues, wiping down a patch of grime on the man’s collarbone, "was speaking a different language. What did it tell you?"

  
  
At that, Chen stiffens under his touch, color draining out his face. It was the same look he gave the ghoul master right before punching it to bits.

  
  
"I...," Chen paused for a long time, complicated emotions in his eyes. Then he sits up and faces the alpha wolf, a motion that catches Chanyeol off guard. He should probably stay lying down, especially with the way his arms trembled lifting up his weight. Chanyeol is about to urge Chen back into position when the vampiric man continues talking.

  
  
"Before I became a weapon... I lived in a small village down south. We were a very quiet people, only mingling with the outside when we had no other choice. I was the son of bakers, the most skilled in town. Though I wasn't as good as my elder siblings, so my parents had me as a delivery boy." He snorts and shakes his head. "At the time...I believed my calling lied in music, singing in particular." A smile creeped onto the man's face as he recalled fonder memories. "There was this grand plan in my head to become the greatest singer in town and travel the land, singing at pubs and inns across the kingdom." He released a short laugh, "I was a silly young man honestly."

  
  
Chanyeol is speechless, never thinking he'd ever hear of Chen's previous life as a mortal. His mind pictures Chen's peaceful home, imagining the man in his youth. A human Chen, delivering baskets of bread while singing a lovely melody. Before Chanyeol could ask Chen if he was good at it, at singing, the man's face turns somber.

  
  
"Out of nowhere, a massive ghoul hoard attacked my village." Chen says, arms coming up to hold himself, ember eyes turning dim. "It was in the middle of night, my elder sister dragged me out of bed, telling me we had to run. There were screams and cries coming from outside, she hid the view from the window, probably to shield me from the carnage, but... I saw everything."

  
  
Chen paused for a second to take a steady breath. Meanwhile Chanyeol is fully engaged in the story, chest growing tight as he imagines how frightened Chen must have felt.

  
  
"I kept asking her where older brother and our parents were but she wouldn't answer, just kept tugging me towards the back door. It’s obvious to me now, they were fighting off the ghouls… or already dead…" His grip tightens around his upper arms. "If I wasn't so damned dense we probably could have made it. The time I spent fussing with her was long enough for us to be captured by the ghouls, taking us to their masters."

  
  
The image of Haechan and Jungwoo being dragged into the woods crossed Chanyeol mind and his inner alpha seethed, picturing Chen in that position made him furious.

  
  
The vampiric man must pick up on the wolf's dismay and he tries to smile in reassurance. It didn't really help given Chen's eyes appeared dead, almost gray as opposed to that vibrant blood orange.

  
  
"My sister and a few others taken from my village didn't survive the transformation, just me." He traced the scar on his neck with his index and middle finger. "The ghoul master we fought was telepathy linked to the one who took me and my sister." He says, voice quieter. "It spoke in a vampiric language so that only I could understand.

  
  
Chen swallowed, the scars around his neck rippling.

  
  
"It claimed... that our masters will return soon." he continued, dim gaze avoiding Chanyeol and fixed on the wall in front of the bed. "Once I'm found..."

  
  
He looks at the wolf.

  
  
"My first order is to kill you and your pack."

  
  
Chanyeol's fists clenched in his lap, his inner wolf thrumming with unease. It's exactly what Chen feared, warned them about when he arrived at their pack.

  
  
Though, It's odd how such a statement from the ghoul master was able to get under the man's skin that much, to the point where he's transforming. That seemed more like something Chanyeol would do.

  
  
He has always envisioned Chen to be calm, level head, aside from his cheeky demeanor and strange flirting. Of course he never believed the man to be impervious to words, he's noticed those fleeting somber looks Chen displayed every time he witnesses interaction between Chanyeol's pack, the man is understandably lonely. But that unhinged rage he saw earlier had to come from something much much more than a surface level taunt.

  
  
Regardless, the vampiric man's actions still saved their pack and Chanyeol was eternally grateful. He placed his larger hand over Chen's, ceasing the vampiric man's fidgeting.

  
  
"Are you worried about being caught?" He asks, voice softer as he aims a question at Chen's state of mind, to which said man looked grief ridden.

  
  
"I'm always worried about getting caught..." the vampiric man admitted after closing his eyes and releasing long sigh.

  
  
Chanyeol's caramel eyes rove over Chen's form. The man looked more fragile than ever before, hunched over and pitiful. His artificial omegan pheromones swirl around him, projecting his anxiousness and dread. It's reached a point when Chanyeol's alpha is becoming disturbed.

  
  
"Hey," Chanyeol says while giving Chen's hands a little squeeze. "They aren't going to find you. Not while you're with Exo pack."

  
  
The vampiric man doesn't respond aside from his adam's apple bobbing, lost in his own little world of fear.

  
  
Chanyeol's alpha moves on it's own accord.

  
  
He leans forward and gathers Chen up in his arms, long limbs able to surround the smaller man easily. His nasal cavity is filled with Chen's sweet lavender scent as he buries his nose in curly black locks. Chanyeol's body runs naturally hot, a very attractive characteristic to have in wolf culture, particularly alpha's keeping their mates warm.

  
  
This is a gesture both humans and wolves share in order to comfort another. Although it far more intimate in wolf culture considered the engagement of scents. Since Chen isn't one, Chanyeol fond no harm in soothing the distressed man like this.

  
  
Chen arms came up to hold Chanyeol's bare sides, the lukewarm temperature of his fingers making the wolf shudder.

  
  
"You don't need to do this...I'm a big boy." Chen sounds like he's trying to sound like his usual cheeky self, but his statement comes out like a plea.

  
  
Chanyeol just holds Chen a little tighter, closing his eyes as the man's hair tickles his face.

  
  
Chen's scent was all over the place, much like how an omega's flares before a breakdown. It reminded Chanyeol of the times where he had to calm Jongin down from a panic attack, stressed and over worked from his duties as the new Head Omega. Chanyeol would hold him close, project his alpha scent and hum softly.

  
  
So for Chen, Chanyeol did the same.

  
  
He allowed his strong pine scent to envelop the smaller man, humming a small tune that his mother used to sing him when he was little.

  
  
It's astonishing really, the fact he's treating a vampire- vampiric man like one of his own, like an omega close to him.

  
  
The action makes Chen release a quiet mewl, a sound that makes Chanyeol's chest grow tight, inner alpha growing soft. It's such a sweet tone of noise, one that can indicate anything from excitement to grief. Unfortunately, in this case, it was the latter.

  
  
Even if Chen's actions were an imitation, they were still real enough to make Chanyeol's heart ache.

  
  
The alpha feels tears on his shoulder and tucks his face closer to Chen's head, humming in the man's ear.

  
  
Eventually Chen is clutching Chanyeol tightly, slender fingers raking at the wolf's back as he wails in anguish.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended it on something a little sad and sweat after the nonstop tension. This chapter was difficult to write, there was some elements I'm proud of while others are a bit iffy. I don't know. Maybe I've been working on it for too long. Maybe my initial notes where too messy. Maybe I'm just over thinking things and its all fine haha. Anyways I'm happy to finally have it done and over with.
> 
> The next chapter is in the works along with a few little stories I've been working on. I'm a scatterbrained writer haha. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> ~Renard


End file.
